Awkward Moments
by Astiza
Summary: Returned for Series 5. Updates on Saturday after the episode airs in the UK and at random intervals during the week. Please remember to follow the format; it helps me out a lot. Submissions will be screened and not all may be published. Submissions should pertain to the episode.
1. Of Leeches and Whiskey

Title: Awkward Moments of Merlin  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: Alright, I've seen 'awkward moments' in other fandoms, but I have yet to glimpse one here. So I'm going to start it! Feel free to add your suggestions - I'll credit you if I use it. And please review!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Morgana realises her sleeping draught is really whiskey.<p>

That awkward moment when the leeches learn to clean their own tank.

That awkward moment when Merlin is sentenced to death for his sense of fashion.

That awkward moment when Uther realises most of his knights are commoners.

That awkward moment when Morgause can't hear the mandrake screaming.


	2. In Want of More Rope

Title: Awkward Moments of Merlin  
>Summary: various awkward moments both hypothetical and possible<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: I will try to work out some sort of update schedule. I _know_ I'm really sporadic when it comes to updating my fics xD Once I get settled in at school again, we'll see. In the mean time, enjoy these awkward moments and leave a review (:

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when the Questing Beast bites Merlin instead.<p>

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah realizes he is a pyromaniac at heart.

That awkward moment when there is no more rope!

That awkward moment when Morgana realizes Morgause calls her "sister" because she never actually learned her name - DarkAngel2112


	3. Dragons and Sorcery

Title: Awkward Moments of Merlin  
>Summary: various awkward moments, both hypothetical and otherwise<br>Rating: K+  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: For now they're in sets... but in the future I may update with one or five. We shall see!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when the wildoren eats Lancelot in the cage.<p>

That awkward moment when Gaius keeps leaving bottles of poison within easy reach.

That awkward moment when Leon just can't be killed and Uther suspects him of sorcery.

...

That awkward moment when they search for the dragon's body. - NotQuiteBerserk

That awkward moment when Arthur walks in on Merlin singing "I've got the magic in me." - jedichild


	4. Leather

Title: Awkward Drabbles  
>Summary: various awkward moments, both hypothetical and otherwise<br>Rating: K+  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: Thank you to those who have reviewed (: Please keep reviewing, it means a lot to me. And don't forget to add a suggestion!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Cenred can't get his arms out of his leather jacket in one take.<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur isn't able to pull the sword from the stone.

That awkward moment when Gwaine drinks the water from the lake of Avalon thinking it's a new type of alcoholic beverage.


	5. Nonexistant Produce

Title: Awkward Drabbles  
>Summary: various awkward moments, both hypothetical and otherwise<br>Rating: K+  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: Shout out to Lordy100 and the anonymous reviewers Niffon-faol and jLinsmith89 for their contributions! \\ On another note: Come on, guys, I know you're out there **d(=.^)b** Please review! \\/\ To my east coast US readers: I hope you're all safe and sound in the aftermath of Tropical Storm Irene. If Merlin were here, he could probably stop the floods ):

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when the people of Camelot realize the fruits and veggies they throw at Merlin don't actually exist yet.<p>

That awkward moment when Uther realizes his last name...and his crest...have a dragon in it.

- Niffon-Faol

That awkward moment when Gwaine loses his hair. - Lordy100

That awkward moment when the cursed bracelet doesn't kill the Fisher King. - jLinsmith89

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Merlin throws Excalibur in the wrong lake.<p>

That awkward moment when wildoren like foul-smelling berries.

That awkward moment when there's no one left to pay taxes in Camelot because Uther has executed them all!


	6. I'll Have You For Breakfast!

Title: Awkward Moments of Merlin  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: Wow, big update here ^^ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed (:

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Morgana's face gets stuck that way.<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin realizes the dragon is a slasher.

That awkward moment when Arthur and Merlin realize that "I'll have you for breakfast!" sounds bad even IN context, forget how it sounds to the people walking by.

- Kitty O

x

That awkward moment when Arthur's ears don't turn back after the goblin is gone.

That awkward moment when Gwaine is the only one NOT drunk.

That awkward moment when Arthur finds out Gwen kissed Merlin first.

That awkward moment when Arthur trips over a log but Merlin doesn't.

- SarahMDillon

x

That awkward moment when Merlin sings "I'm too sexy for my neckerchief…"

That awkward moment when Gaius is out of practice and forgets how to attack Edwin.

That awkward moment when the people begin to think that it's more impressive putting a sword in a stone that pulling it out.


	7. Dollop Head: noun Prince Arthur

Title: Awkward Moments of Merlin  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: On the topic of updating schedules… I've reached the decision that I'll update based on the amount of material I have to work with (: So enjoy! Hope I didn't miss anybody's awkward moments in this update. If I did, shoot me a pm and I'll put yours in the next chapter.

And on the note of shameless self-advertising. You should all check out my drabble series: One More Than Ninetynine Drabbles (:

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when a historian storms in and steals all the sandwidges because they shouldn't exist yet! – Naisa<p>

...

That awkward moment when Arthur and Merlin find slashy fan art.

That awkward moment when Morgana finds out she had been flirting with her brother.

That awkward moment when there turns out to be another dragon Uther didn't imprison. – Princess Em of the Mer-Rebels

...

That awkward moment when Uther _doesn't_ think it's magic. – Lordy100

...

That awkward moment when Arthur looks up 'dollop head' in the dictionary and finds 'Prince Arthur' as the definition. (true on Urban Dictionary) – NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when the mortaeus flower goes extinct.

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah hatches an egg.

That awkward moment when Arthur finds his favorite red shirt has been ripped up and Merlin is sporting a new neckerchief.

That awkward moment when Arthur realizes Merlin is taller.


	8. Saucery

Title: Awkward Moments of Merlin/Awkward Drabbles  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: Visiting some colleges today ^^ I made a Merlin plushie out of felt and he is sleeping in my bag right now (:  
>Kitty O - I love your awkward moments in this one xD<p>

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Elena walks in and is actually hot. – AuburnGlance<p>

...

That awkward moment when Gaius realizes it's not pronounced saucery.

That awkward moment when they realize whose child Mordred is.

That awkward moment when Merlin gets a whiff of a barmaid's apron.

That awkward moment when there are no more noble sons to be knights because they're all been killed. – Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when Sir Leon gets stuck in the purple dress.

That awkward moment when Merlin actually does manage to knock Arthur out with a lump of wood to the head.


	9. Prince Charming

Title: Awkward Moments of Merlin/Awkward Drabbles  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: So I've got this oral presentation for AP French due soon ... and this is what takes over my morning instead of work lol. Enjoy and don't forget to review ^^

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Arthur finds out he killed Merlin's girlfriend.<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur realizes he's hardly ever defeated a magical creature. – Whirlwind421

...

That awkward moment when the flowers are actually for Morgana. – DarkAngel2112

...

That awkward moment when one of Merlin's red shirts get washed with all of Arthur's white shirts. –Naisa

...

That awkward moment when Merlin says "I told you so!"

That awkward moment when you realize Merlin's multi-tasking-cleaning endeavors have also appeared in Disney films involving young women who fall in love with the Prince.


	10. Trump

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: Just to let you all know, Naisa used her awkward moment about the pink shirts in her drabble series and it's hilarious. Happy Labor Day weekend everyone! Updates and review replies may not be as frequent during the school year, so keep that in mind! But I'll try my hardest to give you individual replies. Keep reviewing ^^

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when the dragon runs out of riddles. –WaitingontheWorld<p>

...

That awkward moment when the people of Camelot realise that some random people they have never met are imagining the most awkward situations they could possibly be in for no apparent reason … and then the awkward moment when they join in. – NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when Merlin can't do the spell and the griffin kills Lancelot.

That awkward when Arthur's killed by a little boy. – Lordy100

...

That awkward moment when Arthur orders a pack of Merlin: Top Trump cards and finds himself trumped by his manservant.

That awkward moment when Gaius slaps hair growth tonic on Uther without the influence of the Goblin.

That awkward moment when Uther accuses a rock of sorcery for tripping up his horse.

That awkward moment when Hunith brings out the baby pictures and you find out that Merlin was born with a neckerchief.

* * *

><p>I think I'm going to pre-order the Top Trump ... Bradley tweeted about it recently and he seemed very excited haha. He gave Gwaine the trump for hair and Percival the trump for Guns. lol if you want to follow me... my twitter thing is the same username as my LJ. I don't really tweet much, but whatever. ;D<p> 


	11. No Idle Threats

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: Ah, here we are again. Btw... oh darn, I forget. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And please check out my new story "A Delicate Matter"

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Merlin is caught using magic… and Arthur is STILL convinced he can't be a sorcerer.<p>

That awkward moment when people start shipping Uther/Gwen. (because she takes care of him in s4)

That awkward moment when Arthur comes up with a creative insult instead of Merlin. – Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when Merlin finds out Arthur and Gwen have been betting if he has magic or not. – Naisa

...

That awkward moment when Morgana realizes she shouldn't wear a bright red cape and loud heels if she wants to go skulking about at night.

That awkward moment when Morgause threatens Cenred by saying "Ni!"


	12. merlins

Title: Awkward Moments of Merlin  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: My brain is running low on awkward moments... that's what school does to you. Yes, I am back in school, so ... you know what that means. I think I caused a Monty Python trend with the last chapter lol. Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when they run out of horses and have to use coconuts.<p>

That awkward moment when Gaius' books don't have step by step instructions on how to kill the creature. –NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when Merlin realizes he is OOC about how he wears his neckerchief. – LunaShadowWolf13

...

That awkward moment when Arthur finds out a merlin is a bird and buys one for his manservant.

That awkward moment when everyone else starts wearing neckerchiefs and primary colors.


	13. Romantic Escape

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: You guys blew me away with the all the reviews on chapter 12! Terrific awkward moments - lots of material to work with. The Awkward Moments in the review for chapter 12 will be posted in two chapters since I don't want to inundate you guys with awkwardness haha. Sorry this one took so long to get up! - been busy (: If I don't reply to you right away, don't feel bad. :)  
>MistressMadHatter - I <em>loved<em> your last one xD It's so true.

* * *

><p>The awkward moment when Uther's mobile rings during a dramatic scene. (Children In Need) –NotQuiteBerserk<p>

...

That awkward moment when Arthur realizes his knights are more loyal to his manservant than him.

That awkward moment when it turns out Uther was right about magic, and Merlin and Gaius turn evil. – Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when Merlin finds out he is deathly afraid of heights while flying on the dragon.

That awkward moment when Arthur has to get rid of an evil rabbit using a Holy Hand Grenade.

That awkward moment when Morgana realizes Morgause is OCD about her eyeliner. –LunaShadowWolf13

...

That awkward moment when Arthur finds his manservent flirting with every available source of water.

That awkward moment when Gwaine realizes his feelings for Merlin are stronger than any amount of affection he holds for women.

That awkward moment when Gwen realizes that Arthur intends to bring Merlin along for their romantic runaway. – xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Arthur figures out that the pork stew is too stringy to be pork.


	14. The Eyebrow

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: lol more awkward moment overload. This could go on for awhile xD Thank you guys SO MUCH for all of your creative moments and your reviews. Over 70 :D Good job guys!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Arthur's horse changes colour halfway through a scene. –Anonymous Reviewer<p>

...

That awkward moment when Arthur wakes up while Merlin is threatening Kilgharrah.

That awkward moment when Nimueh returns from the dead and steals Morgana's evil smirking place.

That awkward moment when Merlin sees Arthur and Gwen's wedding night while in the crystal cave. –silver-doe287

...

That awkward moment when Arthur (finally) realizes that Merlin must have a 'branches-randomly-drop-around-me' jinx on him.

That awkward moment when Uther realizes the number of times an 'evil sorcerer' has escaped from the dungeons. –Namikaze Artemis

...

That awkward moment when Gaius burns off his eyebrows. –bubblepunk12

...

That awkward moment when Gwaine refuses to take off his shirt.

That awkward moment when Geoffrey investigates the geneology of Sir William, the new jousting champion.


	15. Arm Wrestling Nonesense

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: ... So far I have Chapters 16-19 lying around in the Document Manager thingy xD This awkward business is rather fun, isn't it? I might have to do a double-update with this inundation of awkward moments lol. Please keep reviewing and contributing!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur are told that every time they fall ill or mortally injured, they will call out the other's name.<p>

The awkward moment when Gwen tells Arthur he's the second person she's kissed.

The awkward moment after Leon claims to be a woman. – xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when it turns out Arthur needs both glasses and a hearing aid and fans feel bad for mocking him.

That awkward moment when Arthur wasn't going for a hug. – Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when Arthur buys a chocolate frog and Merlin is on the card.

That awkward moment when Merlin buys a chocolate frog and wonders when they got his picture.

That awkward moment when Arthur has to answer three questions and they are: What is your name? What is your quest? What is your favorite color?

That awkward moment when he gets the third question wrong.

That awkward moment when Arthur doesn't tag the buck he shot and the forest ranger arrests him. – jedichild

...

That awkward moment when Gwen is impressed with Arthur's cooking.

That awkward moment when Gaius beats everyone in arm wrestling at the tavern.


	16. The Doubleheader Update

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: I'm beefing this one up a bit with some of the awkward moments submitted on Chapter 14. So if they're a bit out of order (the order they were submitted) don't feel bad!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Arthur is no longer "fighting fit".<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur and Gwaine wear shirts and Merlin doesn't. –Captain Arianna Trouble

...

That awkward moment when the black knight fighting Arthur realizes it's not just a flesh wound.

That awkward moment when the Great Dragon eats Mordred because he's annoyed at having to listen to every telepathic thing the demon child says.

The awkward moment when you find out you fell asleep in a pile of horse manure. – LunaShadowWolf13

...

That awkward moment when they don't need magic to save the kingdom

That awkward moment when the special effects are late and they have to mime fighting the 'creature'

That awkward moment when nothing attacks Camelot and they have to make their own episode by pretending to fight each other. –NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when Arthur realises he arrested his future wife

That awkward moment when Gwen realises she told her future husband he snores like a pig

That awkward moment when Gwaine finds a tavern he hasn't been in yet! –Naisa  
>...<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin goes down to see the Great Dragon and is met by an X on a green screen.

That awkward moment when Cenred realises he's being threatened.


	17. Story Time

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN:

**Please visit my profile and vote for your favourite fic. I'm interested to know which ones of mine are the most popular. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when those Merthur fangirls start shipping BalinorUther just because they're Merlin and Arthur's parents.

That awkward moment when Merlin happens to use magic in the middle of one of Morgana's 'you-don't-have-magic-so-you-can't-understand' rants.

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur get attacked by sorcerers that run away screaming 'WE'RE GOING TO BE DESTROYED!' when they spot Merlin. –Namikaze Artemis

...

That awkward moment when they realise that judging by the scenery they are definitely NOT in the British Isles

That awkward moment when Uther is caught practicing magic

That awkward moment when he has the execute himself

That awkward moment when they don't need magic to save the kingdom

That awkward moment when the sepcial effects are late and they have to mime fighting the 'creature'

That awkward moment when nothing attacks Camelot and they have to make their own episode by pretending to fight each other. – NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when Agravaine can't stop giggling at court.

That awkward moment when Arthur and Jack Sparrow have a conversation about their – no no, not _all the way_ to feelings! more like … stirrings.

That awkward moment when the Great Dragon begins the episode with "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away..."


	18. Merthur Pendragon

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Author: Astiza<br>Summary: self-explanatory  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Rating: K  
>AN: These are some really good ones xD Niffon-faol, you should get an account on fanfiction! I loved yours in this update (: And jedichild .. haha, I so loved your last two! MistressMadHatter - your first one is so hilarious (: aaand PartlyInsaneEvilKitty, yours is so truee. I loved them all, guys~

We're at 99 reviews. The 100th reviewer will receive Merlin in gift wrap.*

*Not really, sorry ):

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Arthur wants a traditional Pendragon 'thur' in his child's name and Gwen wants 'mer' in honor of Merlin. And then they combine it together.<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin follows through with his plan to smuggle Uther out of Camelot in Season 2...and Uther wakes up halfway through.

That awkward moment when Merlin tries to show someone his magic...and it won't work.

That awkward moment when that someone is Arthur. –Niffon-faol

...

That awkward moment when everyone starts calling Arthur "the Wart"

That awkward moment when Camelot's story time is the Once and Future King.

That awkward moment when Gwaine's illegitimate children band together and burst in on knight practice.

That awkward moment where a drunken Gwaine expresses his true love for an air conditioner.

That awkward moment when Merlin gets a sugar high off pixie sticks.

That awkward moment when we realize pixie sticks are made out of powdered Sidhe.

–jedichild

...

That awkward moment when Gwaine wakes up in Merlin's bed without clothes on.

That awkward moment when Arthur invents the catch-phrase, "Merlin's Beard!" –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when a prisoner doesn't escape from the dungeons. –Unformal Sorrelle

...

That awkward moment where Arthur realizes Merlin's got two other best friends that aren't him. –PartlyInsaneEvilKitty

...

That awkward moment when Merlin FINALLY beat Arthur in a duel.

That awkward moment when Gwen walks in on Merlin giving Arthur a bath. –Anonymous (CM)

...

That awkward moment when Arthur sings "I just can't wait to be king~"

That awkward moment when Uther realises he married a troll and doted upon her ... amongst other things.


	19. Elyan the White

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: Has anyone got a copy of the new MERLIN magazine? And... series four: 8 October in the States as well?

NotQuiteBerserk - you were the 100th reviewer. Yay (:

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when we find out the dragon wants Morgana dead so Arthur has less competition for Merlin.<p>

That awkward moment when Uther finds out Morgana weighs the same as a duck. –WaitingOnTheWorld

...

That awkward moment when Uther realizes he tried to execute his future daughter in law.

That awkward moment when he realizes he DID execute his grandchildren's other grandfather.

That awkward moment when they find out that Sir Elyan the White is played by a black guy. - Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when Arthur _was_ going in for a hug.

That awkward moment when it really is idiomatic.

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur visit Warwick Castle and Arthur wonders: "why is there a life-like statue of _Mer_lin but not me?"


	20. Inconceivable!

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: This is for all your Princess Bride fans ... I know you're out there *shifty eyes*  
>We made it to over 100 reviews! You guys are absolutely terrific with your prolific minds of awkwardness. And now that we are at chapter 20 ... we'll be needing some more awkward moments very soon. :D<p>

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Arthur has permanent brain damage.<p>

That awkward moment when Elena decides that she wants to marry Arthur after all.

That awkward moment when Arthur makes Merlin give everybody in the castle flowers.

That awkward moment when Uther gets flowers from Merlin. –silver-doe287

...

That awkward moment when Merlin replaces Arthur's sword with a banana.

That awkward moment when Merlin starts developing Jethro's sense of style.

That awkward moment when Arthur has to defend Merlin's innocence from a very determined Captain Jack. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when the druids call Merlin "Emrys" verbally, not telepathically. -Owl Watcher

...

That awkward moment when Gwen bursts into the throne room shouting, "HELLO! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father; prepare to die!"

That awkward moment when Uther replies with a sputtered, "INCONCEIVABLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>What is Arthur's Biggest Strength?<br>Bradley said: "He's pretty good at everything! :)"**

**What is Arthur's Biggest Weakness?  
>Bradley said: "tendency to be knocked unconscious"<strong>

**What's one thing Arthur couldn't live without?  
>Bradley said: HIS SWORD <strong>(in really big letters xD)

-Merlin Magazine (thanks, silver-doe for telling where to find the pics!)

My handwriting is creepily similar to Colin's o.O


	21. I keep forgetting my chapter titles lol

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: I just want to remind everyone that it's "That awkward moment" not "The awkward moment." It just makes my life easier when I c/p - thanks!

And wowzers. I'm blown away by all the sub alerts/favs etc. You guys are the greatest (: Couldn't do this without your brilliance.

I believe I'm all caught up now on sorting through the moments and putting them in the chapters. I'm REALLY sorry if I forget to post yours... bear with me or shoot me a reminder or something. And I'm sorry if I repost by accident lol just consider it an honour xD

Ohh, guys guys. I was working today at the Arboretum for a scarecrow-making family event. And... I made a Merlin scarecrow xD I'll post a pic on my LJ: chaine_maille (look me up? I don't have any friends except my old account lol)

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Gaius realizes his friend Balinor slept with his sister, Hunith.<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur finds out who Dragoon the Great really is.

That awkward moment when Merlin forces Gwaine into an alcoholics anonymous meeting. - xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur learn that fangirls are writing awkward moments about the awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur find out fangirls are writing awkward moments about when Arthur and Merlin find out fangirls are writing... -jedichild

...

That awkward moment when Camelot is plagued by 'an undead monkey'

That awkward moment when Morgana shouts that Merlin "is not a Dragonlord, he's a very naughty boy!"

That awkward moment when the Knights of Camelot randomly burst unto song to express their feelings! -Naisa

...

That awkward moment when Arthur overhears Merlin sleeptalking.

That awkward moment when the Knights find out Gwaine's actually a noble. -Coby (Anonymous Reviewer)

...

That awkward moment when pages of Gaius books are lost.

That awkward moment when Arthur realises that Merlin was under his bed. -Cypriana

...

That awkward moment when they start noticing the cameras recording their every move

That awkward moment when Arthur accidentaly starts using a biro* instead of a quill. -NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when you realise picked eggs are _your_ favourite food too.

That awkward moment when

* * *

><p>*a ballpoint pen - for you Americans XP (which includes me as well, but I'm UTD on my British terminology.) Until next time~<p>

Btw, check out 'Vocabulary of the Times' - my new fic. Not sure if I'll continue it... it's a conglomeration of weird sentences for my English class exercises. Obviously, I do mine based on fandoms lol. So let me know what you think, yeah?

(**edit 4:53pm same day. Wow, I forgot to finish this one. Awkward...)


	22. Unicorns Galore: I remembered the title!

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: WaitingOnTheWorld- I hope your account gets fixed soon so you can log in! Thanks for your awkward moment (:  
>Cypriana: I absolutely love Princess Bride - glad you do too~ And thanks! That scarecrow was insanely fun to stuff tehe. You should get an account!<p>

*EDIT: sorry NotQuiteBerserk - I labeled yours incorrectly as MistressMadHatters

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Arthur doesn't recover from being knocked out.<p>

That Awkward moment when Merlin accidentally kills Arthur whilst trying to save his life.

That awkward moment when the unicorn really is evil. -NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when Gwen decides she wants Uther dead after all. -OwlWatcher

...

That awkward moment when Gwen finds out there's a song about Lancelot 'batting for the other team. -WaitingOnTheWorld

...

That awkward moment when Arthur cooks.

That awkward moment when Merlin is carrying a mattress to Gwen's house - in the middle of the night.

That awkward moment when the guards catch somebody leaving/entering Camelot.

That awkward moment when Astiza forgets to finish an awkward moment statement. -silver-doe287

...

That awkward momeng when Gwen finds out that the man she had a crush on fights shirtless thugs in a cage for a living.

That awkward moment when Arthur realises Anhora set him up on a drinks date by the ocean with his manservant.

That awkward moment when Gwaine attempts to ride a unicorn.


	23. Pheasants

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: self-explanatory<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: Hello Merlin fans... again lol. Check out my new one-shot "What Lies At The End" (: It's based off of "that awkward moment when Arthur realizes Anhora set him up on a drinks date by the ocean with his manservant." Review and let me know what you think please!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Uther wonders how Merlin pushed Arthur out of the way so fast.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin realizes people ship him with the dude who killed his girlfriend. –momo9momo

...

That awkward moment when the wyverns are actually very large pheasants.

That awkward moment when the 'Cup of Life' that Merlin knocked over was actually a fake.

That awkward moment when Percival starts cracking short jokes at the other knights.

That awkward moment when someone realised that dog statue was never returned and that Merlin mysteriously had a new dog. –agent iz hyper

...

That awkward moment when Merlin drops into his Irish accent.

That awkward moment when they got the wrong destiny. –Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when you find out the reason your account wasn't working was because you messed up the password...On the bright side, it works now.

That awkward moment when we find out Kilgharrah wants Mordred dead because he's Arthur's son in the legends, and it means Arthur 'liked' a girl and not Merlin.

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur find the legend about unicorns only aproaching virgins. –WaitingOnTheWorld

...

That awkward moment when Lancelot starts painting the future. –Kate (anonymous reviewer)

...

That awkward moment when the guards restraining Gwaine appear to be pulling his top down while he argues with Uther.

That awkward moment when Gaius decides camping isn't all it's cracked up to be and goes back to Camelot.

That awkward moment when Sir Leon's a woman.

That awkward moment when you realize that whenever a magical creature is around, Arthur's knights tend to go into a formation that looks like a target… with their crowned prince in the center.


	24. Are You Merlin?

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: awkwardness of Merlin~<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: Anyone on here a member of The Summit Lighthouse etc.? Just curious. I want to know if anyone else is out there (:

"What Lies at the End" - new oneshot; give it a go?

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Merlin realizes <em>why <em>Arthur didn't like him hiding under his bed.

That awkward moment when Arthur meets Chuck Norris. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Merlin is able to ride the unicorn. –Little Angel's Perk

...

That awkward moment when Merlin find out his mother has been in contact with the Great Dragon. –WhirlWind42

...

That awkward moment when Percival is the only one speaking. –simpsonfreak

...

That awkward moment when Arthur runs out of shirts. –Naisa

...

That awkward moment when a villager sees Merlin and says, "Are you Merlin? You're Merlin! Father, it's Merlin!"

That awkward moment when Uther starts singing and playing the guitar… and he's really good at it.


	25. Forgot the Title Again

Title: Awkward Moments  
>Summary: well well well ... that was awkward<br>Rating: K  
>Warning(s): crack<br>Author: Astiza  
>AN: Hello Merlin Fans :D Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and submitting their awkward moments!

I'm a bit behind in my updates for my other fics - been very busy and swamped in homework... so yeah. Anyway, here you go (:

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Morgause breaks her neck and shows up again with only a scar on her face.<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin follows the butterflies.

That awkward moment when Morgana starts a reality show about being secretly evil.

That awkward moment when Gwen changes sides to join her mistress.

That awkward moment when Dragoon the Great and Merlin end up in the same room at the same time. –silver-doe287

...

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah starts shipping Gaius/Uther.

That awkward moment when the anti-slashers start shipping Kilgharrah/Balinor and Kilgharrah/Uther for revenge.

That awkward moment when we find out Kilgharrah ships Merthur so no one realizes he's a closet Morgana/Gwen fan. –WaitingOnTheWorld

...

That awkward moment when the dragon realizes it's his fault Morgana is the enemy in all of the prophecies.

That awkward moment when Gwaine bumps into Morgana, they hit it off, then meet again on the battlefield.

That awkward moment when Gwaine drunkenly mistakes Merlin for a girl.

That awkward moment when all of the knights and Gwen hear both the sleeping manservant and prince call out the other's names. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when the sword genuinely is swordy

That awkward moment when Merlin turns up with a saddle for Kilgharrah

That awkward moment when Arthur starts thinking bowties are cool (he must really have brain damage)

That awkward moment when they realise that Camelot's only a model. –NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when Cornelius Sigan is really an undead pirate on the Black Pearl.

That awkward moment when the rest of knights notice how frequently Arthur makes Merlin sharpen and polish his sword.

That awkward moment when Merlin is "a valuable ally in the fight against magic."


	26. Camelot's Royal Navy

**A/N**: I'm disposing of my usual little heading since you all know what this thing is called lol.

Wow, Friday. Excuse me for a moment while I jump for joy (: I've been SO busy this week… that's why the updates weren't updating themselves. *sigh* Junior year is rough, I tell you! I'm attempting to write a satire… that should be fun. I love satire.

I was re-elected présidente du club de français ( : Yay. We had a great turn out – There were about 15 freshmen. And I made my awesome Russian tea cakes. I would give you guys tea cakes every time you reviewed, but unfortunately, I have yet to figure out how to telepathically send them. I'll ask Merlin.

It was crazy – for 2 days my left ear was all messed up and I couldn't hear very well out of it at all… so I couldn't tell how loudly I was speaking! It was awful, but now it's sort of alright… And my throat just got really sore ): *sighhhh* So I'm relieved it's FINALLY the weekend! Nothing to do…

"No roommate to bother me; how could it get any better than this?" (:

So, I'll stop with this long author's note now lol. My pet toad, Toady, is sitting on my laptop near the screen keeping warm with the fan blowing warm air lol. She's blocking my task bar DX

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Merlin realizes that both Gaius and he were wrong about his heritage.<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin's sword gets stuck in the rowan staff when he's trying to break it.

-Tuli-Susi

...

That awkward moment when Gwen pulls the sword out of the stone- 'Hey, this was my Dad's!' –BagginsPotterPevensie

...

That awkward moment when Merlin starts juggling a blue ball of magic in the middle of a council meeting. -Rmargison3

...

That awkward moment when a little druid boy being tried for magic runs up to Merlin and shouts, "Emrys, can I have your autograph?" in front of the entire court.

That awkward moment when the dragon doesn't talk in riddles.

That awkward moment when Merlin gets a telepathic message in his head that says: "r u bsy, i gona atak cmlt"

That awkward moment when everyone realizes that they live in the Dark Ages and are supposed to be illiterate and busy doing nothing but going to church. –jedichild

...

The awkward moment when Arthur breaks Excalibur. –Little Angel's Perks

...

That awkward moment when Merlin is more in love with the Arwen pairing than Arthur or Gwen.

That awkward moment when someone makes an awkward moment statement about something that's actually not all that awkward. –Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when Gaius loses control over his eyebrows.

That awkward moment when Arthur starts arguing with the glowing blue ball.

That awkward moment when Cenred and Morgause kidnap the wrong servant.

That awkward moment when their first prisoner isn't Elyan.

That awkward moment when Lancelot kills the wedding party. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Chuck Norris starts telling Arthur Pendragon jokes. –thelosthungergames

...

That awkward moment when Merlin can't remember where he left Excalibur

That awkward moment when Gwaine realizes he's wearing a necklace

That awkward moment when they find out who let Kilgharrah out –simpsonfreak

...

That awkward moment when it's opposite day and Merlin becomes a Prince and Gwen turns evil!

That awkward moment when it turns out Sir Leon's the immortal one, not Merlin

That awkward moment when you've had a liittle too much to drink, watch Merlin, and start shipping Merlin/Gwaine.

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur finally have a hug, but Gwaine catches them and starts shipping Merlin/Arthur –Naisa

...

That awkward moment when everyone is talking about "ships" and Gaius privately wonders where Uther obtained a maritime force.


	27. Don't Mix Your Drinks

**A/N:** We're almost to 200 reviews. Soyez fier. You guys are so creative and the awkwardness just keeps coming.

My mom's birthday is on Tuesday so I baked her a coconut pecan log cake ^^ Lots of eggs = high in protein I guess. (:  
>Most of my friends ended up being Asians ... 'cause I'm Asian... but I don't feel Asian! (My parents are German lol). But anyway, none of them really appreciate Italian cuisine. I, for one, love Italian food and I experiment with it whenever I can. Those guys don't know what they're missing -.- Why did I just mention that?<p>

Oh, Naisa - One of my male friends mentioned his bromance with some guy so I started singing "If You Were Gay" and he got incredibly weirded out lol.

Oh, just FYI everybody -That last one there is a ref to that episode with the troll when Merlin had to "leave Camelot." I wasn't sure if it was clear enough lol. Anyway, happy awkwardness!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Merlin's magic is revealed and he instinctively heads towards Arthur for protection.<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur asks Gwen "So, who was your first crush?"

That awkward moment when you realise how difficult it is to touch-type the work 'awkward'. –jaqtkd

...

That awkward moment when Morgana accidentally gives Gwen the wine without the enchantment, and then tracks herself around the castle for hours. –Lance the Alot

...

That awkward moment when Gwen sees the future retellings of their legend and is shocked- not by the power- but by the fact that she is portrayed to be a blond, pale skinned woman.

That awkward moment when Arthur dwells upon the fact that his father could not "keep it in his pants" for a full year after his mother's death.

That awkward moment when Gwaine has built up immunity to alcohol.

That awkward moment when Gwaine meets Chuck Norris.

That awkward moment when the Knights ask Arthur how he became friends with Merlin.

That awkward moment when Merlin spots a man behind the trees during a heart-to-heart with Kilgharrah.

That awkward moment when said stranger and dragon quickly yell, "Ignore the man behind the trees!" –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Merlin finds out all his love interests have black hair.

That awkward moment when The Knights of Round Table, Arthur and Merlin use rock, paper, and scissor to make all their decisions.

That awkward moment when fanfiction writers can't write anymore Whump because they killed Merlin.

That awkward moment when Arthur realizes all his love interests either tried to kill him, betray him or were his sister. –Wing Moon

...

That awkward moment when Aang gets accused of sorcery by Uther.

That awkward moment when Merlin's practicing a spell for a fireball, and Gwaine walks in and says, "Have fun jerkbending!"

That awkward moment when a cat walks into Camelot kicking ass and wearing boots.

That awkward moment when Morgana opens a portal to the ghostzone and Danny has to close it.

That awkward moment when nobody knows what I'm talking about and thinks I'm an idiot. –jedichild

...

That awkward moment when Nimueh was 'only sleeping' –Thelosthungergames

...

That awkward moment when Merlin attempts to paint a picture of a wildoren and Arthur's guess is "Questing Beast?"

That awkward moment when somebody sees Gaius stuffing Merlin into a barrel filled with grain.

* * *

><p>Surprise! I have something else for you guys...<p>

Emoticons du Jour!

}:] (happy guy growing antlers)

~0E]:-)* (happy fisherman with a smelly octopus in his hat and a five-legged spider dangling from his chin)


	28. Of Crossovers and Brawls and Crosswords

**A/N**: It feels like it's been a long time since I updated this, but I guess it hasn't really… lol. 13 Reviews on the last chapter with some really terrific awkward moments.

I think, BagginsPotterPevensie … you mentioned that series 4 comes this weekend. *SIGH* I don't get it until next year I guess ! *bashes head into laptop* WHY BBC? *sniffle* There are sites to watch it before January though, right? Otherwise, I'll be hopelessly confused & left out with all of your wonderful awkward moments if you're from the UK lol. Such is life.

To my Delicate Matter people – I'll try to update that soon if I can. I probably won't have time to write the next chapter tonight, but hopefully sometime this week. School is very busy ):

I'm going to a King Arthur lecture at the Penn Museum next week ^^ Woot~ I should bring my Merlin plushie along. xD

* * *

><p>The awkward moment when Morgause accidently calls Morgana 'Morgana' instead of 'Sister' –Owl Watcher<p>

...

That awkward moment when Alined is attracted to Arthur.

That awkward moment when the peasants grow tired of using vegetables in the stocks and switch to meat.

That awkward moment when Arthur dresses up as a wizard for Halloween.

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah isn't the only dragon left. –silver-doe287

...

The awkward moment when the prince and manservant walk into a Merthur fanclub meeting.

The awkward moment when Uther must buy back Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine from Jarl the slave-trader.

The awkward moment when Merlin asks Arthur why all of the men were staring so intently at him in Jarl's fortress. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when the Druids are taking Mordred to Isengard. –()

...

The awkward moment when Gwen and Merlin realize that they aren't getting paid.

The awkward moment in the bloopers when the naked man that came out of the cupboard was Bradley.

The awkward moment when Colin realizes *that* was everyone's birthday gift to him.

The awkward moment when the 'accidentally' falling branch fell on Arthur. –iloveyourfanfic ()

...

That awkward moment when there's a Horcrux on the Isle of the Blessed.

That awkward moment when Harry comes to find it and Nimueh kills him.

That awkward moment when Gwaine and Cap'n Jack Sparrow meet, have a few drinks, and the world explodes.

That awkward moment when the dragon retires. –thelosthungergames

...

The awkward moment when Arthur tries to force Merlin to eat for his skinny body by pinning him on the floor, and the Knights of the Round Table and Uther came in. –D4rkenedSkies

...

That awkward moment when Merlin walks into his chamber and there's a house elf jumping on his bed! –Naisa

...

That awkward moment when Uther runs out of people to accuse of sorcery

That awkward moment when Arthur catches Gwen with Lancelot

That awkward moment when Lancelot finds out about Gwen kissing Merlin

That awkward moment when Gwaine LOSES a bar brawl. –Midnight Bleu

...

That awkward moment when Uther sees Gwen and Morgana playing with small dolls- one with a neckerchief and the other resembling his son.

That awkward moment when a peasant is brought before Uther and the conversation goes as follows:

"I'm sorry old woman. That is none of my concern."

"Man!"

"Man, excuse me."

"I'm thirty-seven."

"What?"

"I'm thirty-seven, I'm not _old_!"

"Well I can't just call you man."

"Well you could say 'Dennis.'"

"Well I didn't know you were called 'Dennis'! Bloody peasant… Take him away!"

"Do you see him repressing me? Come see the violence inherent in the system! Help! Help! I'm being repressed!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm going to make you guys another _Merlin_ crossword with refs to the behind the scenes stuff/video diaries, quotes, episodes etc. So read up and prepare yourself for ASTIZA'S CROSSWORD PUZZLE OF DOOM. I'll post a link so you can print it out or something on the next update ^^


	29. Gwen Gets Around

**A/N:** It's here! The ***NEW* Merlin Crossword of DOOM**. (: I hope you guys enjoy it. (**Link on my profile**) The picture is a bit smooshed, but it comes out fine if you print it.

I was home sick today ;_; but hey - no school tomorrow for Rosh hashana and then I've got a doctor's appointment in another state on Friday so I've got a 5-day weekend (: But it's not fun being sick... on the flip side, I could use this time for something productive (like watching Merlin). lol Enjoy ~ You guys are all brilliant with these! Thank you. It really is a team effort!

I just noticed, a lot of awkward moments revolve around slash lol.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Elyan realised that half the Knights of the Round Table have some sort of attraction towards his sister, and decides to start acting like the 'overprotective older brother'. –agent iz hyper<p>

...

That awkward moment when Merlin's not wearing a neckerchief –simpsonfreak

...

That awkward moment when the Merthur shippers realize it's Merlin's job to help Arthur bathe. –JennaGreenleaf

...

That awkward moment when Uther accuses himself of sorcery.

That awkward moment when Morgause and Morgana realize they look nothing like each other.

That awkward moment when Uther was lying about being Morgana's father –silver-doe287

...

That awkward moment when Merlin confesses his attraction to Arthur, and Arthur says he was actually rather interested in Lancelot. –thelosthungergames

...

That awkward moment when Uther refuses to buy Gwaine back from Jarl.

That awkward moment when Arthur makes all of the servants act exactly like Merlin when said servant catches a fever and cannot serve him for several days.

That awkward moment when Merlin finds a copy of the Mists of Avalon.

That awkward moment when Arthur realizes that everyone in their circle of friends (besides Leon and Percival) has kissed Gwen. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Arthur asks Merlin to teach him how to jerk.

That awkward moment when Gwen comes up to Merlin while he is teaching Arthur and tells him he looks hot.

That awkward moment when every girl in Camelot wants to watch Merlin jerk. –LunaShadowWolf13

...

That awkward moment when Camelot's guards actually look behind doors. –SomewhereBeyondReality

...

That awkward moment when you don't collect strings of jars on Thursdays.

That awkward moment when even the bees are attracted to Gwaine's hair.

That awkward moment when Gaius gives Merlin a chocolate penis.

* * *

><p>Let me know how you liked the crossword puzzle. Most of the clues were video diary refs and the like.<p> 


	30. Out of Order

**A/N**: Home again, home again, jiggity jog. I'm going to begin writing my book today! (Yes, I've said that many times before, but now I actually have a nice Premise and Conclusion.) -sorry, couldn't resist the Monty Python Flying Circus joke lol. "That's not Paris!" -cough- erm, anyway.

These ones are awesome ^^ You guys never cease to amaze me ... nor does this show. ... OMG It comes out TOMORROW for you lucky UK'ers ! I'm going to cry when I see Awkward Moment refs about s4. But thank you all for your tips in finding the episodes online (: Perhaps I won't feel so left out then~

Btw, my last few are Men In Tights and Stardust refs.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when the dress IS for Merlin<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin's pet name for Arthur isn't "Prat"

That awkward moment when Arthur and not Merlin has the baby in an MPreg fic

That awkward moment when the warning bells malfunction because of overuse

That awkward moment when Uther realizes that he used a magical weapon (Excalibur)

That awkward moment when Merlin wasn't able to save the one drop of the antidote and Arthur died

That awkward moment when Uther didn't cry at at Arthur's "death" –Midnight Bleu

...

The awkward moment when a consulting detective stops off at Camelot and deduces everyone's secrets... loudly.

The awkward moment when he then pronounces them all 'dull' and wanders off leaving everyone unable to look at Uther. -Rasa Rainboweyes

...

The awkward moment when Gaius elopes with Alice.

The awkward moment when Gwen reads the Mists of Avalon.

The awkward moment when she forces Arthur and Lancelot to read it as well.

The awkward moment when they seriously consider acting out their part, but Merlin walks in.

The awkward moment when Morgause's supposed neck injury is just a flesh wound. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

The awkward moment when someone tries to take over Camelot and Merlin and Gaius are on holiday.

The awkward moment when everyone realises Gwen has been stealing Morgana's dresses because there's no way a serving maid has a wardrobe that multi-coloured-ey

The awkward moment when the members of the Round Table all have a Lets-Remember-How-Many-Times-Merlin-Saved-The-World-Without-Arthur-Noticing Competition.

The awkward moment when Arthur walks in during round 106 because they've been missing for days.

The awkward moment when someone beats Arthur in the jousting/fencing/melee tournament without cheating and using magic. –SomewhereBeyondReality

...

That awkward moment when everyone in Camelot finds themselves in love with Lancelot, and will cheat on whomever they're with to be with him.

That awkward moment when Lancey kills himself from all that stress.

That awkward moment when the spell was wrong and Vivian fell in love with Merlin.

That awkward moment when Gaius gives a sex-ed class to all the hormonal adults in Camelot. (For example, everyone)

That awkward moment when Morgause admits the only reason she's so creepy towards Morgana is to inspire incesty femslashy M-rated fics. –thelosthungergames

...

The awkward moment when sorcerers realize that sorcery isn't illegal in other kingdoms.

The awkward moment when all the sorcerers decide to be smart and leave Camelot and Uther must resort to executing chickens.

The awkward moment when Merlin didn't stop Arthur from killing his father.

The awkward moment when Uther hears of the Emrys and Once and Future King prophecy.

The awkward moment when Uther realizes that said prophecy is about his son and his son's manservant...the one with some sort of mental affliction. –OwlWatcher

...

That awkward moment when Arthur and Merlin simply walk into Mordor.

That awkward moment when This! Is! Camelot! –Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when King Olaf sees Vivian in her nightdress, slung over Merlin's shoulder.

That awkward moment when Uther notices that butterflies don't just appear out of nowhere.

That awkward moment when Rabbi Tuckman tries to get Merlin and Arthur to use his 'little machine' for circumcision.

That awkward moment when Gwaine drinks all the sacramental wine.

That awkward moment when Morgause's teleportation is achieved with Babylon Candles.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**: Well, guess who's home sick again? On the flip side, This update comes to you at 10:20 in the morning from beneath a snuggly blanket on my sofa. One day, I will have a snuggly _Merlin_ blanket... one day.

**MILD SERIES 4 SPOILER** at the end.

I saw the first episode on YouTube and it was epic… well, if I'm being a total critic, I thought it was just average. The plot was lacking something in the way of its focus… idk, that's just how it felt to me. But from a fangirl perspective IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME. (: I stuck all 15 parts from MerlinJunkie's snazzlefrazz into a playlist if you want to watch it without switching videos – my username is krisiiix.

-yurrrghh- -coughcough- Uhhm, well. I forgot what I was going to say – it was rather important too…

OH now I remember: **I am hugely sorry****for not replying to reviews this time**. Like I said, I've been sick for several days and thus, I have not been writing much this weekend. You are not unloved or under-appreciated! Really, everyone who has contributed to this community!fic thing is amazing and I can't say how much I'm continually floored by your ingenuity. I've just been swamped in make-up work and whatnot. So, I am terribly sorry and I apologise. Please don't eat me ):

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when they realise they didn't have hairbands in the Dark Ages.<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur realises Merlin ALWAYS survives a battle. –FantasyFlinger

...

That awkward moment when Gwen is pregnant and it's not Arthur's. Or Lancelot's. –MerlinJustGiveMeTheMuffins

...

That awkward moment when Merlin can't find his neckerchiefs and must resort to wearing a dishrag.

That awkward moment when he has to use it to clean the floor. –Thomson

...

That awkward moment when Merlin can't find a lake with mountains for Freya before she dies.

That awkward moment when Merlin can't remember which rock Excalibur is in.

That awkward moment when the producers give in and start shipping Merthur.

That awkward moment when BBC decides to not air Merlin after all today, and therefore gets destroyed by the fanbase. –silver-doe287

...

The awkward moment when Mordred is called a hobbit.

The awkward moment when Merlin is really Aragorn's son.

The awkward moment when the Fellowship if the Ring come to recruit Merlin.

The awkward moment when Arthur picks a fight with Gimli.

The awkward moment when Uther picks a fight with Gimli. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Merlin realizes his true love in the legends is actually the Lady Vivian and Freya does not exist –alleywayqueen

...

That awkward moment when I had a really good one when I started reading, but forgot it by the time I got to the review button :-(

That awkward moment when Merlin forgets the word in Old English and has to make up the rest of the spell with gobbledygook.

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur run into Sam and Dean whilst hunting a magical creature –NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when 'the beast' Arthur has to defend Camelot against...is a rabbit

That awkward moment when Arthur is asked 3 questions (not 5) and can't remember what his favourite colour is

That awkward moment when the Knights of Camelot eat spam a lot...

That awkward moment when a man appears out of a blue box, wearing a tweed jacket, bow tie and a fez and is arrested for saucery

That awkward moment when the only way for Merlin to save Arthur is to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation –Naisa

...

That awkward moment when Gaius changes his name to Gandalf.

That awkward moment when Morgause starts calling Morgana 'My precioussss...' –WaitingOnTheWorld

...

That awkward moment when someone realizes Merlin's stalking them.

That awkward moment when Merlin WAS with Arthur overnight. –thelosthungergames

...

That awkward moment when Arthur calls Merlin a clotpole.

That awkward moment when you notice the Isle of the Blessed has dried up.

That awkward moment when you think Morgana should have recognized Emrys as Dragoon the Great in her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNOUNCEMENTS<strong>: (updated 6.27 USA/EST - 3 October) If you've ever contributed to this Awkward Moment fic - you are automatically a member of the elitist club: **Society for Finding Awkwardness in Merlin** (SFAM) Yay. Feel proud.

**Announcement #2:** I'm starting a new fic very shortly. It will be called "The Camelot Herald" or something. Sort of like little one-shots, but they'll be "news articles" for Camelot. So when it's up, please check it out and let me know how it is! I love feedback (:

Currently, my hands are frozen because the heat isn't working in my house and IT'S FREEZING. At least there's meatloaf.


	32. Rawrrrr IT's Chapter 32!

**A/N** The spelling of those ghosts' name remains uncertain, but this is what I've found:

_Daracha_ – "From the oak" Oak was sacred in Celtic lore… so perhaps that's how you spell them? Haha, my computer's autocorrect suggested 'earache' for Daracha. xD

**_The Society for Finding Awkwardness in Merlin_** is now here (: If you've ever contributed to this lovely pot of insanity, tell the world you're a member of the **SFAM**. lol

I'm going enter some short fiction contests soon to attempt to get published. If I succeed, I'll let ya'll know xD

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when jumping into a Daracha can be taken the wrong way.<p>

That awkward moment when Dragoon the Great's beard gets WORSE.

That awkward moment when Morgause comes back...again

That awkward moment when the Daracha only came near Gwen to look down her dress. –thelosthungergames

...

That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't survive being an ice sculpture.

That awkward moment when Merlin only fainted because he drank too much.

That awkward moment when the ring Arthur gives Agravaine is the One Ring to Rule Them All.

That awkward moment when the knights realize they're in a fun house, and everything is special effects.

That awkward moment when Arthur sacrifices Merlin because he was dying anyway. –silver-doe287

...

That awkward moment when Arthur makes a public announcement with the back of his shirt tucked into his belt

That awkward moment when people start asking what the prince's shirt is doing in the kitchen

That awkward moment when the Isle of the Blessed looks completely different to how it did in series 1

That awkward moment when the new guy wearing dark clothes and his hair slicked back isn't evil –NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when Gaius is the only Awesome Old Mentor Guy ever to live all the way through the story. –Lance the A lot

...

That awkward moment when Merlin, Gandalf and Dumbledore meet...and decide to have a wizards duel! –BagginsPotterPevensie

...

The awkward moment when they realize the vision Arthur needs to go see for his special quest is actully a form of magic. -jLinsmith89

...

That awkward moment when the guards realise that the intruders they're searching for are just a foot or two away in a little nook in the wall. -LyssaMalfoy

...

That awkward moment when you realise you've watched the trailer for season 4 over 40 times.

That awkward moment when you're caught drafting a Merlin fanfiction in Maths.

That awkward moment when you wonder why Merlin keeps Arthur's shirts in the palace kitchen.

That awkward moment when Arthur actually saw Merlin saving his life in ep. 1.

That awkward moment when you realise the "spoilers" posted on the Merlin wiki are actually a load of rubbish.

That awkward moment when Gaius doesn't try to cure an illness with sleep or rest.

That awkward moment when you've been typing the word awkward so much it no longer looks like a word. –Morgana La Fai

...

That awkward moment when it turns out everyone was mistaken and Emrys is actually supposed to be Arthur.

That awkward moment when Sir Leon gets killed by the Daracha and starts regenerating.

That awkward moment when everyone realizes that the hottest guy is not Arthur, Merlin, or Gwaine, but Sir Leon –jedichild

...

That awkward moment when Merlin can use magic against the Daracha, and there isn't a two-parter episode because of that.

That awkward moment when Merlin invents the spell, Expecto Patronum.

That awkward moment when Arthur accidently calls the Daracha, Dementors.

That awkward moment when the ice crystals on Merlin's face resemble facial hair.

That awkward moment when Morgause doesn't die, does not become a sacrifice, and therefore the Julians have to come up with another plot. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Merlin gets attacked by the Ringwraiths. –() Anonymous Reviewer

...

That awkward moment when you feel the urge to eat an apple in the middle of a village that's been massacred by ghosts who have a screaming fetish

That awkward moment when Gwen joins the _Society for Finding Awkwardness in Merlin_

That awkward moment when the question of "Who would publicly humiliate himself?" comes up and everyone looks at Merlin.

That awkward moment when Uther allows a creature of charity to fleece his kingdom.

* * *

><p>THE HEAT IS WORKING IN MY HOUSE AGAIN. NO MORE FROZEN PHALANGES! (: I was supposed to be writing up a physics lab report and doing something with calc derivatives but ... apparently, updating this story for you guys is more important to me. Imagine that xD haha. But don't worry Merlin fans, Astiza will get to her homework eventually.<p>

KING ARTHUR LECTURE TOMORROW NIGHT IN PHILLY. Wooot~

Article 2 of Camelot Herald is coming shortly.


	33. Arthurian Legends

**A/N:** Another chapter! We're almost to 300 reviews.

So I went to that King Arthur lecture at the Penn Museum last night. **Here's how it went**:

Richard Hodges is the museum director and he's from Wiltshire. Very cool. I don't exactly know what I was expecting the lecture to be like… obviously he wasn't going to say

"In his younger days, King Arthur was a prat. He was in love with a serving girl and he had a loyal manservant named Merlin who was a secret warlock."

Of course not. But the lecture opened up with:

"Old woman!"

"Man!"

"Man, sorry. What knight lives in the castle over there?"

"I'm 37!" …

… "Strange women lying in ponds…"

… "Bloody peasant!" …

"Help! Help! I'm being repressed!"

It was really lovely because October 5 was the 42nd anniversary of the airing of Monty Python's Flying Circus on BBC 1.

And then…

He brought up a nice little powerpoint presentation and read off the slides. Alright, that's alright. Talked a lot about pot sherds – we call them 'shards' in the States – they were found about half a century ago in the Mediterranean area by the University of Pennsylvania itself. Blah blah, Tintagel, Cornwall, Land's End, Vortigern, Idylls of the King, T.H. White, etc etc. Well Perhaps I was expecting a _bit_ more… I already knew everything he spoke on (except for his personal experiences – that'd make me a creeper if I'd known about _them_) and I was mostly hit home with how much reading I had to do. Maybe I'll major in medieval history. I'm a medieval everything junkie – especially the history of the British Isles (namely Scotland and Arthurian legend) – 'cause Arthur did exist. That, I can assure you. Sort of.

This is getting to be a long author's note.

**ANNOUNCEMENTS**: xXMistressMadHatterXx came up with a lovely idea for an Awkward Moments community. I haven't really done much with the FF forums/C2s, but I'm game to try. So … perhaps she can explain it better but from what she said, I believe it would be a community including this fic (obviously) and any others that have used these awkward moments as prompts? Correct me if I'm wrong, MMH. (May I abbreviate your pen name like that for now?) So, keep your eyes peeled!

-shudders- that phrase "eyes peeled" makes me think of that scene in Un Chien Andalou where the lady's eyeball is being sliced with a razor and the vitreus humour spills out. Yuuurrrgh!

One More Than Ninety-nine Drabbles is a bit discombobulated at the moment – The Holy Hand Grenade drabble is out; expect a sequel after another drabble and the conclusion to Merlin's stint as king. Which will be turned into a one shot, so be on the look-out for that as well.

Does anyone actually read my author's notes? Lol

/Random: The water's fixed in my house! It was coming out brown and disgusting since the underground pipes were being … idk what was happening to them – down the street. Heat's back and I've new curtains in my room. Woot.

Cypriana: Thank you for your kind words and your lovely reviews on my work. You should get an account (: We'd love to have you.

FINALLY I'M FINISHED WRITING MY STUFF TO YOU GUYS (: On with the pièce de résistance !

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Lancelot steals Arthurs best friend AND his future wife.<p>

That awkward moment where Leon turns out to be evil. –Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when Gwaine gets stabbed for eating an apple at the wrong moment

That awkward moment when the daracha turn out to be one guy running round with a sheet on the end of a pole –NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when Astiza publishes this chapter, but finds Daracha has become earache.

That awkward moment when we have writer's block, and cannot think up awkward moments at the present time.

That awkward moment when our parent's/roomates walk in and find us staring hypnotically at the computer screen. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur manage to walk through the forest without being ambushed.

That awkward moment when Merlin realizes Arthur actually SURVIVED for YEARS before he met him.

That awkward moment when Hunith finds out magic is legal in Cenred's kingdom. And Ealdor is, technically, in his kingdom.

That awkward moment when she then realized it would be much safer for Merlin to let nice, peaceful, knowledgeable Druids teach him magic, instead of Gaius, who's an out-of-practice amateur living in the capitol of a kingdom where magic is punished by death.

That awkward moment when Gwaine doesn't take his shirt off, doesn't get turned on, AT ALL, doesn't flirt, and Lancelot wonders why there's a shiny bottle labeled 'Viagra' in Gwaine's underwear drawer.

That awkward moment when Gwaine realizes Lancelot went through his underwear drawer –Niffon-faol

...

That awkward moment when there is not enough chicken for destiny.

That awkward moment when Uther realizes that the sword he wielded against the wraithy dark knight had been forged by the same man he found guilty of consorting with an enemy sorcerer.

That awkward moment when the Daracha kill Agravaine.

That awkward moment when the Daracha attack Morgana's hideout too.

That awkward moment when Sir Leon doesn't recognise Morgana because of her new wardrobe.

That awkward moment when Lancelot and Merlin do say nay at Arthur's and Gwen's wedding. –aarin's rou

...

That awkward moment where Willow Smith challenges Gwaine to a whipping haor contest and he wins.

That awkward moment when all the knights take up parkour.

That awkward moment when you realize you made your whole army immortal, but not yourself.

That awkward moment when your three best friends are in a love triangle and you decide to just sit there. –princessmelia

...

That awkward moment when Merlin gets attacked by some knights who say 'ni'

That awkward moment when Merlin gets attacked by some knights who say 'icky-icky-icky-icky-fatang-zoop-boing'

That awkward moment when Arthur's mother is a hamster and his father smells of elder berries

That awkward moment when brave Sir Leon ran away, he bravely ran away away

That awkward moment when Lancelot tells Gwen that if he would ever leave her it wouldn't be in summer –simpsonfreak

...

That awkward moment when you realise that the producers have taken all their new ideas from fanfiction –.not..

...

That awkward moment when the writers of Merlin realize that they made every single one of Morgause's plans involve things with the word "dead" in them. –OwlWatcher

...

That awkward moment when Arthur is told that the wizarding world uses 'Merlin's Beard' as a curse, even though Merlin is 1) NOT a sorcerer no matter how many times he is accused. 2)when on earth is he going to grow a beard, Arthur will forbid it once he stops laughing. –SarahMDillon

...

That awkward moment when everyone realises they can't continue saving Merlin until Part II of the Darkest Hour airs a week later.

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah learns the Merlin: Top Trumps say Percival is stronger than he.

That awkward moment when Arthur gets angry because he can't drink milk.

That awkward moment when he and Merlin being singing, "We're gonna die~ do, do, do,do~ We're gonna die!" as they are attacked by bandits.

That awkward moment when Morgana realises she sacrificed her own sister for several disembodied Daracha and a creepy gate keeper.


	34. Dead And Back Again: A Warlock's Tale

**A/N:** lol I got a humourous review from "Anonymous" on my lack of full stops/periods after sentences. I leave 'em out because my word processor underlines _every single_ sentence fragment and I find it distracting when I write… so I leave off the periods because it bothers me xD I probably should add them back in when my .doc is in the FanFiction editor, but lazy me, I forget lol BUT I REMEMBERED THIS TIME! (: Thanks :D

I just got back from the post office … and Manhattan Bagel place (: Contest entries are off!

Make sure you guys subscribe to the SFAM: Awkward Moments archive C2 – and notify myself or xXMistressMadHatterXx if you've used your awkward moments as prompts/mentions etc in a fic so we can archive it. Thank you!

ONLY A FEW MORE HOURS 'TIL MERLIN.

_-Astiza _

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Uther's actually right.<p>

That awkward moment when the Great Slash Dragon tells Merlin that Gwen is a dangerous witch and she must be gotten rid of... lest she interfere with his favorite pairing. – Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when Merlin wakes up from the Daracha attack with a lightning-shaped scar.

That awkward moment when Hagrid tries to tell Merlin he's a wizard

That awkward moment when Arthur's quest is to go to the perilous lands and buy... A shrubbery! (a nice one that's not too expensive)

That awkward moment when Merlin finds out that whilst he might have been brought back from the dead, his clothes weren't. –NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when the Knights attempt to rescue Sir Gwaine from the 'perilous' Castle Anthrax.

That awkward moment when the Knights discover Lancelot rescued a man he assumed to be a woman on one of his quests.

That awkward moment when Arthur reminds Merlin who introduced him to Sir Robin.

That awkward moment when Arthur mistakes Jethro for Merlin. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Morgause finds the precioussssss.

That awkward moment when everyone begins eating apples in suspenseful times.

That awkward moment when the Dragon meets Morgana, and says he expected more.

That awkward moment when Merlin starts passing out as much as Frodo. –thelosthungergames

...

That awkward moment when Arthur recognizes Merlin in Dragoon form.

That awkward moment when all the executions that actually successfully occur are beheadings and hangings. (not burnings) –Owl Watcher

...

That awkward moment when Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table, and Merlin save Camelot from the Daracha, and go back to Camelot only to find it burned to the ground from all the fires. –darkesthours4

...

That awkward moment when Sir Leon realises that Merlin's life means almost as much as the entire population of Camelot to Arthur.

That awkward moment when the muscle-y thing rising out of the water is Merlin.

That awkward moment when Morgana runs out of eye makeup and has to borrow Morgause' eyeliner sticks.

That awkward moment when Arthur says, "Let's hunt some orc."


	35. Hair On Fire

**I'll be posting my tea cake recipe on my drabble series (One More Than Ninety-Nine Drabbles) in honour of the Holy Hand Grenade Tea Cake series. So, if you want to learn how to make them, go check it out ^^**

**Here's a couple that sprung into my head…**

That awkward moment when the knights set each other's hair on fire with the torches.

That awkward moment when Astiza realises she and Bradley James have the same suitcase.

That awkward moment when you find out your uncle called you a lamb.

* * *

><p>Apparently, FanFiction says 'lists' are illegal… and this fic is technically list-like… so… to make it un-list like I suppose I should stick in a paragraph of fiction. Somewhere.<p>

Camelot Herald should be updated soon… I hope (:

It's Bradley James' birthday on October 11 !

Also, I have not seen the second episode as of now – it's only 6pm on the east coast, so the following drabble will not have any elements of the second episode (obviously). This is also being published separately as a one-shot.

**BTW: ANOTHER REMINDER**: with the SFAM archivey thingy, don't forget to tell the staff if you've used one of the awkward moments as a prompt.

...

The Daracha were shrieking. In the abandoned courtyard, Percival rushed towards the knights, a pile of wooden debris in his arms. A tight circle was made, torches jutting out like fiery spines.

_EEEEEEEEeeeeeeee!_

Leon swung his torch wide, snuffing out the onslaught of ghosts. Lancelot and Gwaine stepped up beside him against the second wave. The Daracha were coming, soaring in eerie circles around the clustered knights. Arthur raised his torch against another Daracha when a cry pierced the thick air around them. It wasn't a Daracha scream.

"My hair!" Gwaine was slapping at his head furiously where his hair was up in flames. Arthur jerked the torch away, thrusting it into an oncoming ghost. "Help!" Gwaine dove out of the circle of knights, catching Leon on the way and setting his hair on fire as well. The two knights blundered into the courtyard trying to smother the flames that were licking their fine locks. Gwaine dropped to the ground, frantically rolling about like a disgruntled log. The torches were extinguished in the ensuing mayhem. Meanwhile, the Daracha fled at this strange display of arson, leaving the knights in the dark.

When morning finally came and the full extent of the cosmetic damage was visible Gwaine wouldn't stop glaring at Arthur and Leon wouldn't stop glaring at Gwaine.

Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon were left with singed hair and blistering scalps. Leon's beard seemed horribly out of proportion without his rusty hair to balance out his head. Gwaine pouted and refused to look at any of the other knights.

"Hey," Merlin said, doing his best to remain optimistic. "It could be worse." This was met with more glares. "You could be dead."

Everyone said: "Merlin. Shut. Up."


	36. Isle of the Blessed : did it move?

**A/N:** Justine Themis, a first-time reviewer the was 300th reviewer of Awkward Moments. Yay.

I've posted 2 new one-shots: **Hair On Fire** (which is a slightly extended version of Ch 35) and **Exploding Tea Cakes** (which is a part of my Holy Grail miniseries in my drabble series and includes my tea cake recipe with metric/standard measurements so as not to confuse anyone)

I'm not sure if I'll be posting a drabble with each update after all… I need to save my drabble inspiration for my actual drabble series xD But I think my author's notes are entertaining enough to count… so yeah.

IceCreamDoodle13 – I loved your one about the Isle of the Blessed. SO TRUE.

**MY NEXT COMMENT CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 4X02: _CLOSETH THINE EYES_**

Lancelot has to come back, right? RIGHT? In the trailer he's kissing Gwen and that hasn't happened yet! So... he has to! ;_; He's such a noble guy.

**ALL RIGHT, YOU CAN LOOK AGAIN ^^**

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Killgarah doesn't talk it's just Merlin's schizophrenia acting up. –darkesthours4<p>

...

That awkward moment when Colin Morgan realizes that after series 1, the producers never asked him to take his shirt off in a scene.

That awkward moment when there is no window for Gwaine to jump through as a short cut as he runs from the Daracha

That awkward moment when Morgana actually grieves her dead sister. –alleywayqueen

...

That awkward moment when Arthurs job is to woo.

That awkward moment when Elyan doesn't have time to help and Percival, along with three kids whom he removed from their hiding place, dies.

That awkward moment when the bad guys have a plan that doesn't involve something undead.

That awkward moment when Arthur decides to suck it up and marry Elena and ruins the legend.

That awkward moment when that Daracha was Balinor in his lifetime and just wanted a hug from Merlin... –Kitty O

...

The awkward moment when Percival's arms are too big for his chainmail and thus sleeveless chainmail was invented.

The awkward moment when people instantly start shipping Gwaine/Percival after Percival saved Gwaine's life by pushing him to the ground and lying on top of him in 4x02. –Justine Themis

...

That awkward moment when people listen to Kilgharrah whilst wearing slash goggles.

That awkward moment when Uther sees Arthur and Morgana flirting.

That awkward moment when Merlin gets a tan.

That awkward moment when the object Arthur throws at Merlin turns out to be a broken goblet. (How to Accidentally Kill a Warlock, by Kitty O of Awesomeness, PBO)

That awkward moment when Morgana dies, and Merlin has no more pretty villains to fight.

That awkward moment when people assume that Gaius is Merlin's uncle.

That awkward moment when Uther realises that Arthur is the one with the mental affliction due to being knocked out so many times.

That awkward moment when Merlin realises that the answer to everything isn't A) Try to sacrifice yourself, B) Chuck it in a lake/stone or C) Because Arthur's a prat.

That awkward moment when it takes over 3 days longer to reach the Isle of the Blessed than it did in Series 1. –IceCreamDoodle13

...

That awkward moment when Lancelot suggests Merlin use magic in the middle of a crowded hallway to clean Arthur's shirt.

That awkward moment when Merlin not only uses magic but holds up the shirt so everyone can see the large stain is now gone. –Lady Archive

...

That awkward moment when the guest Merlin is assigned to serve doesn't strategically explain their evil plan and/or leave their suspicious magical item next to where he's standing.

That awkward moment when it's Opposite Day in Camelot and Arthur accuses Merlin of sorcery because there's no natural way of getting all his chores done.

That awkward moment when Arthur realises 'equality' means 'democracy' and holds elections for Prime Minister of Camelot.

That awkward moment when Merlin wins the election because everyone knows he's the real mastermind of the kingdom after all.

That awkward moment when Merlin actually quits his job because he wants to be knighted as well. -SomewhereBeyondReality

...

The awkward moment when Merlin's neckerchief is blue instead of red. -nillamonster

...

That awkward moment when Arthur realizes who Grettir was referring to when he said he needed Magic.

That awkward momeent when Gaius discovers Merlin actually has some sort of mental affliction. -kutoki

...

That awkward moment when you toss a torch on a funeral pyre and miss.

That awkward moment when Lancelot was expecting a nice farewell from Gwen and got a "bring him home safely" speech instead.

That awkward moment when you stab a wildoren to death and no one cheers.

That awkward moment you realize no one was cheering because wildoren hunt in packs.


	37. Happy Birthday Bradley James!

**A/N:** Hello Merlin fans. This installment is brought to you at 4 am. Why so absurdly early? Well, on Sunday I did not have time to write and on Monday I went food shopping and played golf. So, uh, no time to write there. So I figured, hey: Let's wake up really early when you know you get extremely hungry at 4 and write fanfiction! Yeah! Now I'm hungry :3

My dad decided to bring a video camera on our golf excursion to film our swings/putting strokes etc. Well… If Astiza is in the vicinity, do not leave camcorders unattended. We are not held responsible of strange videos appear on them. I yelled Awooga on that golf cart while driving down a hill. Oh yeah.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY 28th BRADLEY (: October 11, 1983.

I've come to the stinking conclusion that the first two episodes of Merlin were more awkward than the entire series put together. Really, I mean… these last few updates have been _filled_ with 4.01 and 4.02 references.

I've officially come to love Agravaine. He is such a creeper.

Did anybody think Merlin's 'wyvern-get-the-hell-away-from-my-friends-voice' was extremely hot? I can't say how many times I watched that clip.

**A Delicate Matter** – it should be updated soon… I've written and rewritten chapter 18 and it's never turned out how I wanted it. And I'm not entirely sure how it should turn out or if that chapter will end it. Hmm…

**Hair On Fire** – has a second installment now. It was going to be a one-shot, but I had to continue it. xD It was just too good to leave alone. Please review.

...

That awkward moment when Agravaine looked like he was going to kiss Morgana.

That awkward moment when no mortal can survive it but nature makes an exception for Merlin because he's important.

That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't cry over Lancelot's death, though he's cried over every other death that directly affected him in the series so far.

That awkward moment when there actually was poison in the goblet and Arthur dies. –Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when nobody questions why Merlin dies.

That awkward moment when the only thing that can save Merlin now are talking water droplets.

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah only comes to the field for a death chat before leaving again.

That awkward moment when the entire fandom thinks Agravaine is going to do something that is very NOT-PG rated to Gwen and/or Morgana. –silver-doe287

...

That awkward moment when everyone else who were touched by the Daracha died instantly, but Merlin survived for days afterwards. –Nathan

...

That awkward moment when Arthur trips during a hunting trip. –SarahMDillon

...

That awkward moment where every story you read now has Gwaine eating an apple.

That awkward moment where everyone realizes Merlin is too big for Arthur to carry.

That awkward moment where Gwen really needs to pull up her dress.

That awkward moment where your boyfriend's uncle is doing some serious creepin.

That awkward moment when everyone realizes Merlin is useful at something other than magic: fishing.

That awkward moment where everyone hugs Merlin except for Arthur.

That awkward moment when you look away for one second and the next thing you know your friend is sacrificing himself. –princessmelia

...

That awkward moment when Gwen kills Merlin because she finds out that both Lancelot and Arthur are secretly in love with him. –WhirlWind421

...

That awkward moment when it turns out Merlin was actually Uther's best friend in the legends and Merlin doesn't know who to choose.

That awkward moment when Merlin watches the series Camelot on Channel 4* and sees King Arthur getting intimate with The Lady of the Lake. –Justine Themis

...

That awkward moment when no one makes a pheasant joke when they see the wyvern. (Though the fans do).

That awkward moment when Arthur finds out that hundreds of fangirls were yelling at him at that moment because he didn't hug Merlin like the others.

That awkward moment when Lancelot comes back and someone thinks it's sorcery and kills him. For good.

That awkward moment when the producers of Merlin finally realise that, in order to get a proper reaction when you kill a character, you should not show that character clearly alive and well in previews for future episodes. –agent iz hyper

...

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur realise the knights have bets on whether they have feelings for each other.

That awkward moment when it's the fourteenth time in a row that Arthur's forgotten Merlin's secret due to a blow to the head.

That awkward moment when the knights joke about Leon taking his time to get up and reaslise that he really is dead this time.

That awkward moment when Merthur fans turn up at Jarl's slave auction and realise they can buy the pair. –Smochynose

...

That awkward moment when Agravaine invites Gwen to his chambers to discuss the Kingdom, but all he does is look at her boobs.

That awkward moment when Arthur realises that Uther had wanted him to marry his own sister.

That awkward moment when Merlin uses some of the Dragon's wise words and Arthur thinks he is coming on to him.

That awkward moment when the knights realise that they have never seen Merlin with a girl, and begin to suspect that he is gay.

That awkward moment that after the knights realise this, they notice that Merlin spends a lot of time in Arthur's chambers... –NerdsAreAce

...

That awkward moment when Arthur asks if Percival and Gwaine would like to be left alone when he sees their position.

That awkward moment Leon doesn't understand why Merlin is so important, while everyone in the back ground is glaring daggers.

That awkward moment when 'Dragoon' looks in a mirror.

That awkward moment when Merlin starts singing, Pretty Fly, For a White Guy.

That awkward moment the Gwaine fan-girls realize their pretty-boy Knight has now been reduced to the comic relief character. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when the spirits of the brooks and streams know Merlin by his given name, yet every other magical being/person he has come across thus far, have either known him as Emrys or not known him at all.

That awkward moment when Lancelot stepping through the tear in the veil counts as a blood sacrifice, even though there was really no blood involved.

That awkward moment when everyone recognizes that fact, and realize that the only reason it worked was because the Callieach decided she liked the idea of keeping a living Lancelot with her in the spirit world better than insisting on the usual death.

That awkward moment when Arthur wakes up and doesn't find that Merlin has sacrificed himself like he was expecting. Then notices one of his knights is missing and concludes that Merlin changed his mind and sacrificed Lancelot instead.

That awkward moment when the other knights meet up with Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin again, and they have to convince everyone that they didn't just sacrifice Lancelot, he decide to be the sacrifice all by himself.

That awkward moment when Gwen is sobbing her eyes out over a friend's funeral prier and Arthur just pats her shoulder.

That awkward moment when Gwen insinuates that Agravaine is a coward. "show courage"

That awkward moment when Gwen insinuates that she knows more about ruling Camelot than Agravaine does. "It's like riding a horse…"

That awkward moment when Gwen does know more about ruling Camelot than Agravaine does.

That awkward moment when Morgana realizes Dragoon the Great is her destiny and her doom. -ruapilot2

...

That awkward moment when you're running through the woods with your best friend and he starts shouting in gibberish and a dragon appears.

That awkward moment when Lancelot actually reacts to the fact that Merlin can summon dragons.

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur reunite and everyone leaves them alone because they just assume they're together.

That awkward moment when Morgana gets to the stone table and decides to sacrifice Aslan instead.

That awkward moment when someone walks into your home and asks if you know your apprentice. –Ceffyldrwg

...

That awkward moment when Merlin finds there's a ferryman now. Probably just so he doesn't have to use magic in front of the knights to make the boat move.

That awkward moment when Lancelot enters the spirit world alive (with no blood spilled) and the veil remains sundered.

That awkward moment when you peek into a shack and say, "You again," with total resignation.

That awkward moment when somebody takes all the credit. "That's how it's done!"

That awkward moment when you see a giant baby rat centimeters from your face.

That awkward moment when Merlin tells Arthur he was peeing all that time.

* * *

><p>*Channel 4 (UK) = Starz (US) ... I think!<p> 


	38. Merlin's Magic Tricks

**A/N: Hello Merlin fans. I'm extremely tired today… I don't know why. But I have the sneaking suspicion that being editor in chief of a literary magazine and an editor in a French magazine at a school might have something to do with it. SO MANY WORDS TO READETH.**

**I've **_**tried**_** very hard to write chapter 18 in **_**A Delicate Matter**_** and I promise it will be updated soon. The words are just not coming to me à la moment. Sorry 'bout that folks.**

**In other news, my toad was diagnosed with E. coli again. So we're feeding her baby food and flagyl (antibiotic) and other meds. She got her shots yesterday. Who would have thought vet bills for a toad would be pricey? Well they are.**

**My writing time was violently taken up by my mom's car. It … died in the middle of the road. So we waited for AAA to come and then the tow truck and then we had to find a way to get home and get take away from my friend's Chinese restaurant. Left school at 2.35, got home at 6.30. Joy! (:**

**Did anyone actually read that?**

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when the king realises if there was a little more fight to the death and a little less noble self sacrifice he'd still have most his knights.<p>

That awkward moment when Morgana realises she killed her sister for no reason.

That awkward moment when Merlin serves Arthur a microwave dinner. –Smoochynose

...

That awkward moment when Arthur only gives Merlin a one armed hug and the knights all protest.

That awkward moment when they all say they're Merthur shippers.

That awkward moment when they point out how much time Merlin and Arthur spend together/staring at each other/talking about the other person when they're not there.

That awkward moment when Arthur and Merlin can't deny the statements.

That awkward moment when the knights all look like they're in Scooby Doo when they're in the caves.

That awkward moment when there is so much slash going around for Gwaine and Percival because Gwaine said, "Never knew you cared"

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur are jealous because of it. –WaitingForAKiss

...

That awkward moment when the writers surrender to the fangirls and throw in a random Gwaine/Percival scene.

That awkward moment when all the fans would rather that Arthur had just hugged Merlin. –Lance the A lot

...

That awkward moment when the moon is not full in Camelot.

That awkward moment when you realize that the circumstances of Morgana's birth is closer to what the legends say happened for Arthur.

That awkward moment when Morgana realizes the irony in her almost assassinating her birth father on the grave site of the man she thought was her father.

That awkward moment when Merlin uses spell words for things he did without words in the first episode. –Lady Archive

...

That awkward moment when Emrys shows up and it's not Merlin. –LadyRaylen

...

That awkward moment when fangirls forget that Emrys means "immortal" and thinks it's against nature that Merlin survived the Daracha attack. –Caly Black

...

That awkward moment when Merlin wasn't able to slow time and stop the dagger from impaling Arthur. –Owl Watcher

...

That awkward moment when Morgana realizes Agravaine was leaning a bit too close for comfort.

That awkward moment when the male cast of Merlin discover the Julians in a back room hunched over a computer screen and avidly reading Merlin slash fiction- to get ideas.

That awkward moment when Merlin realizes Kilgharrah knew what was going to happen to Lancelot.

That awkward moment when the Merlin fans realize Agravaine is (not-so-secretly) a masochist. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Merlin yells at the wyvern to go away... while surrounded by knights... and no one notices...

That awkward moment when Merlin enchants Lancelot's lance with blue flames and expects him not to notice. –Nathan

...

That awkward moment when Morgana actually tells the knights of the kingdom she is trying to destroy the truth about where she and Morgause are travelling.

That awkward moment when the cook catches two knights trying to steal food prepared for a banquet they will be attending, with an oversized fishing hook.

That awkward moment when Gwaine and Percival have to explain the fish hook incident to Arthur.

That awkward moment when you wonder why Lancelot was carrying those swords into the palace kitchen.

That awkward moment when everyone looks back and realizes that they should have sacrificed Sir Leon since he would have come back to life in time for the next episode. –ruapilot2

...

That awkward moment when everyone started to notice the awkward moments in the show because of Astiza's "Awkward Moments."

That awkward moment when we wonder how Uther killed all the dragons (except for Kilgharrah) if they can't be killed without the dragonlords.

That awkward moment when we wonder why the hell those dragonlords died when they have powerful creatures at their commands.

That awkward moment when the Callieach and Arthur were not actually on the same page.

That awkward moment when the Callieach was not asking for a blood sacrifice. You can tell by the leer on her face and the way she was cueing Arthur to come forward. –VagueFuture

...

That awkward moment when Anhora comments on the eyesex going on between the prince and his manservant at their 'drinks date.'

That awkward moment when Merlin thinks up something more creative than dropping giant light fixtures on the bad guys.

That awkward moment when you wonder how the chicken on the hook would fit through the grate.

That awkward moment when you come to the realisation that you're a diehard Merthur fan but want them to be straight at the same time so you can have one (or both) of them for yourself.

That awkward moment when you make a Merlin plushie and carry it around everywhere.

That awkward moment when someone pointed it out to me and said, "What a nice scarecrow doll."

That awkward moment when King Uther walks in while Gaius is filming Merlin doing his magic tricks with cards and cups.

* * *

><p><strong>I just watched "Merlin's Magic Tricks" ... funniest thing. They're really cute ^^ <strong>

**Bonus Question: [video diaries] Fill in the blank.**

**"I'm really angry 'cause I don't have a _ !" -Bradley James**


	39. Lancelot and the Dragon

**A/N:** I've been really busy this week so I haven't been able to reply to reviews like I want to. I'm very sorry ):

To the Anonymous Reviewer: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. Well, the centurion corrected it so I'm assuming he's right – all that dative, locative stuff!

**The answer was 'Fridge' which many of you got :D**

Shameless Self Advertising:  
><strong>A Delicate Matter<strong> was wrapped tonight. Almost 40,000 words – it was a blast writing! Check it out?  
><strong>Hair On Fire<strong> is still going (: Keep a look-out.

I won't be doing any more long fiction for awhile. I want to focus on my original writing and I've got to churn out the first issues of the foreign language journal and the literary magazine by mid-November. So I've got some serious editor in chief stuff to do. Along with homework and SATs and all that short of thing. I will keep updating this one though ^^

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when anti-slash people suddenly get warm and fuzzy about GwainePercival.

That awkward moment when all the knights were watching that 'Never knew you cared' moment.

That awkward moment when apples are banned. –thelosthungergames

...

That awkward moment when the knights of Camelot decide to hold a ping pong tournament.

That awkward moment when the traveling circus from Heroes is Arthur's birthday entertainment.

That awkward moment when Agravaine and Snape go into the same hairdresser. –silver-doe287

...

That awkward moment when Gwen realizes she's caring for the man that killed her father.

That awkward moment when Gaius didn't go looking for Gwen and the Daracha got to her.

That awkward moment when Lancelot asks to ride Kilgharrah.

That awkward moment when Arthur celebrates Lancelot's death because Gwen is now all his.

That awkward moment when Merlin's ability to get cured by water causes him to be named a son of Poseidon.

-Midnight Bleu

...

That awkward moment when no one wondered where it was Agravaine kept riding off to, despite the fact that he's the man ruling Camelot in Arthur's absence.

That awkward moment when Merlin couldn't think of a way his magic can be to use to stop the cup of life from falling off the cliff, straight in to the hands of the conveniently located bad guys

That awkward moment when Merlin was caught stealing Morgana's dress…twice

That awkward moment when Gwen has to tell Morgana Merlin stole her dress

That awkward moment when you realize that despite all of the jokes about Merlin cross-dressing, Sir Leon is the only man on the show who has actually done so.

-ruapilot2

...

That awkward moment when you wonder how many people go to the Isle of the Blessed that a ferryman can make a living.

That awkward moment when the balance has been restored to nature.

-catgirl798

...

That awkward moment when the guards actually see Morgana now that she isn't wearing a bright red cloak, and making so much noise in her high heels. –darkesthours4

...

That awkward moment when the cast of Merlin discover Astiza's awkward moment fanfic.

That awkward moment when the cast start to quote things beginning with, "That awkward moment..."

That awkward moment when Astiza's fans read _these_ moments, and think, "They're really not that awkward." –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Arthur pulls apart the legs of the chicken in utter confusion.

That awkward moment when Gwaine turns out to be from the Starship Enterprise because of his little necklace.

That awkward moment when Hengist wonders why the Lady Morgana has the hands of a servant.

* * *

><p>I saw a picture on Merlin Mania (FB) of Bradley with lipstick and eyeliner… I was sort of scarred for life.<p> 


	40. The Great!

**SPOILERS FOR 4.03 - SPOILERS FOR 4.03** (mine at the end)

HOW EPIC WAS THAT EPISODE? I won't make a ton of comments on it yet. Next time perhaps. I have to watch it for a 5th time with my mom tomorrow anyway, so I'll have a fresh perspective maybe! I think Dragoon episodes are my favorites... Now, I have an announcement to make:

I'm going to marry Dragoon the Great. You can all come to the ceremony (:

I posted a mild slash fic. Idk how many of you like slash. It's not graphic or anything - more of an experiment. I don't really like writing slash, but I do like Merthur, so I felt I had to try it out. Ehh... lol.

I forget if there was anything else important I had to say... other than that I'm still busy and still sporadically replying to reviews. So, again, do not feel sad if I don't get to you right away! I'm _trying_.

Darth Tater- I loved your cross over one so much xD

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when the size of the ferry boat to the Isle of the Blessed changes with the number of people in the group riding in it.<p>

That awkward moment when suddenly they have a whole new supply of torches.

That awkward moment when magical water droplets can repel undead dead things that can't be killed by magic.

-BleakSituations

...

That awkward moment when there are no more Monty Python jokes.

That awkward moment when Merlin walks in on Arthur touching up his roots.

That awkward moment when the Fisher King gave the Light of Earendil to Merlin and Shelob eats Frodo and Sam.

That awkward moment when Merlin turns out to have an average alcohol tolerance.

That awkward moment when Gwaine is always drunk because he turns out to be a lightweight.

-Darth Tater

...  
>That awkward moment when Gwaine suggests to warm Merlin up with body heat - and Arthur is the first to take his clothes off.<p>

That awkward moment when someone puts Camelot under a lust spell and the Knights all wake up in bed together with Merlin.

-Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

...

That awkward moment when the Calieachs was actually... NIMUEH! *gasp*

That awkward moment when Morgause ran out of eyeliner.

That awkward moment when things get so serious, Morgana needs anti-smirk medication.

That awkward moment when Freya's gone insane because she's trapped with no one but the water droplets to talk to.

That awkward moment when someone actually hears Merlin doing magic.

That awkward moment when Gaius looked behind the door.

That awkward moment when Morgana can't find enough reasons to smirk.  
>-thelosthungergames<p>

...

That awkward moment when Uther decides to execute fangirls instead of sorcerers. –TheOtherTimeLord

...

That awkward moment when it was you who planted the poultice in the bed.

That awkward moment when you find yourself tied to a wheel with knives being thrown at you and it's not your birthday.

That awkward moment when it _doesn't_ take more than a coward to kill Uther's son.

That awkward moment when Arthur finds out that it was Merlin who kicked him.

That awkward moment when you did come all that way to smash Dragoon's favorite pot.


	41. Long Live the King!

**A/N:** Hello Merlin fans. Have you all attended the facebook event for Merlin Superfans? The winner's picture is featured in some UK edition magazine/DVD set I think. Go look it up! My toad is sitting on my computer again ^^ aand we're almost to 400. These ones are fantastic - I especially loved lady-harker-'s third one xDD

I think I managed to reply to most of your reviews this time! If not, merci mille fois.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment where Merlin accidently killed his best friend's dad.<p>

That awkward moment when one of Morgana's plots actually works.

That awkward moment when Dragoon reveals he actually can walk but just wanted a piggyback.

That awkward moment when Arthur was given the wrong apple and nobody noticed because he really was THAT drunk.

That awkward moment when Arthur gets hit over the head and doesn't fall unconscious. –Smoochynose

...

That awkward moment when Charcoal IS what most sorcerers make a living off of-like Morgause and her eyeliner.

That awkward moment when Arthur realizes Dragoon and Merlin have the same voice. –Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when Morgana sets her hut on fire by doing magic.

That awkward moment when Arthur's crown is bigger than any of the crowns Uther wore.

That awkward moment when Merlin actually was peeing.

That awkward moment when Arthur wanted to watch.

That awkward moment when Merlin was amused by Arthur's lack of trousers.

That awkward moment when all the Merthur shippers have a hayday over said trousers and Merlin's ease with them not on. –silver-doe287

...

That awkward moment when Gaius realized that if he had told Arthur about Morgana's necklace Arthur wouldn't have harden his heart towards magic. –Ringo'simaginarycat

...  
>That awkward moment when Morgana realises the "pain" she felt was just indigestion.<p>

That awkward moment when you are waiting for Prince Arthur to start laughing hysterically in the old man's face.

That awkward moment when Merlin forgets to cheer Long Live the King until right at the end.

That awkward moment when Arthur finds out he's still got the sword in the stone to deal with. –lady-harker-

...

That awkward moment when Gwaine walks past Arthur and Dragoon the Great and says 'oh hi Merlin' –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

...

That awkward moment when Morgana goes back to the good side just for the dresses

That awkward moment when an on-running theme in series 4 appears to be an apple OF DOOM

That awkward moment when Merlin has to excuse himself whenever he's around Arthur every half an hour to continue to convince the Prince that he has a bladder problem. –Naisa

...

The awkward moment when you're not a slash fan but can instantly name every scene that made the Merthur fans explode.

The awkward moment when Uther is not dead and he rushes in during Arthur's coronation.

The awkward moment when Arthur has Merlin for breakfast.

The awkward moment when the show pretends Lancelot never existed. -Niphrehdhil

...

That awkward moment when the Great Dragon is also a Destiel shipper.

That awkward moment when Castiel hijacks Excalibur.

That awkward moment when Merlin finds out the Great Dragon and the archangel Gabriel have been taking bets on his and Arthur's relationship. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur don't come within 6 inches of each other, even though Arthur's father just died and it would be normal for one guy to hug another.

That awkward moment when Merlin has refused physical contact with Arthur ever since Arthur denied him that hug in 2x06.

That awkward moment when you realize that both Arthur's mother and father were mortally injured on Arthur's birthday. –BananaSlapz517

...

That awkward moment when they play the love theme usually reserved for Arthur and Guinevere... during a mostly funny scene with Arthur and Dragoon. –Literaria

...

That awkward moment when Morgause tells her sister that there was nothing left for her in this world, implying that Morgana was not reason enough for her to keep living

That awkward moment when Gwaine is the only one who isn't trying to be the sacrifice

That awkward moment when Arthur told Merlin he was being too pessimistic and then they were knocked out and taken captive.

That awkward moment when you realize that the reason the legends remember Sir Gwaine's strength waning as the day ends is because that was about the time he would get to the tavern. –ruapilot2

...

That awkward moment when Gwaine gets Merlin drunk, and Merlin admits to always wanting to kill Uther.

That awkward moment when Gwaine starts suspecting treason, but can't be bothered to do anything on account of his jug of mead being finished.

The awkward moment when Gwaine realizes that amidst Merlin's confession babbling - he admitted to having magic therefore having the ability to fill his jug for free. –Renae Shnucumbs

...

That awkward moment when you wonder _why_ Arthur's trousers weren't on in the first place.

That awkward moment when Dragoon hands Arthur a broom and we are witness to Arthur's pathetic sweeping skills.

That awkward moment when Arthur does what he's told for once in his life.

That awkward moment when you notice Dragoon is randomly snatching dried up animals from the hut and chopping them with coriander.

That awkward moment when you're as old as Dragoon and you realise you can't walk very fast.


	42. The Meaning of Life

**A/N**: Well, folks. I'm home sick again, so here's another update!

I re-discovered by lovely archival ink pen and did some nice ink work whilst trying not to cough all over the paper xD I posted my artwork on my DA havetaoque if you want to check it out ^^

It's chapter **42**!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when they don't killalmost kill an important character in the next episode.

The awkward moment when the bad guys have run out of clever ways of poisoning the prince, and resort to using examples from fairy tales. –agent iz hyper

...

That awkward moment when Lancelot comes back to life and Uther doesn't.

That awkward moment when Uther dies and Gaius doesn't care.

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur's bromance made a miraculous recovery after Lancelot's death. –Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when Merlin realizes that the only people that have ever laid in his bed, were well-muscled men.

That awkward moment when all of the Knights, Arthur, and Merlin are at the tavern, and they ask who has the manservant 'taken to bed'?

That awkward moment when he misunderstands the question, and lists off Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwaine. -xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Arthur heard Merlin shouting a spell to try to get rid of the Daracha in the village. –LunaShadowWolf13

...

That awkward moment when the fans realize that the producers are leaving major gaps in the show for a reason. –Whirlwind421

...

That awkward moment when Arthur didn't insist on Merlin wearing armor before riding out to FACE A DRAGON. –Gerbenhargen

...

That awkward moment when Merlin lets Arthur walk out of his room without his trousers on

That awkward moment when Morgana and Merlin share a joke over Arthur's stupidity...and then realise they're mortal enemies.

That awkward moment where Morgana's seer powers means she watches Arthur's and Gwen's wedding night. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

...

That awkward moment when you found out that it was really the Great Dragon who Harry Potter fought against in the Goblet of Fire.

That awkward moment when the Great Dragon meets Charlie Weasley. –Mordredfan

...

That awkward moment when Merlin realizes his father is an old and dirty caveman.

That awkward moment when Gaius looks like a lizard.

That awkward moment when Voldemort comes and gives challenge to Arthur. Arthur of course... loses.

-Mordredfan's friend

...

That awkward moment when Arthur becomes a better cook than anyone in the kitchen.

-TheOtherTimeLord

...

That awkward moment when Merthur shippers freak out because Arthur finally admitted that Merlin was his friend (just friend) outloud.

That awkward moment when Arthur doesn't admit Merlin is his friend until Uther is dead... by Merlin's hand. –Hazel Sage

...

That awkward moment when Gwaine gets a new best friend. –Luna Discord

...

That awkward moment when Gwaine finds the enchanted necklace used on Uther, and decides to add it to his collection.

That awkward moment when Agravaine decides to creep out every female on the show.

That awkward moment when he drowns himself trying to creep Freya out.

That awkward moment when Arthur finds the water droplets, accuses them of sorcery, and tries to kill them.

That awkward moment when everyone stops eating apples altogether. –thelosthungergames

...

That awkward moment when Merlin's name is drawn out of the Goblet of Fire.

That awkward moment sixty years later when Arthur realizes old Merlin looks exactly like the guy that killed his dad.

That awkward moment when Harry Potter timetravels to the Middle Ages and finds out his cousin Dudley is a wizard named Gilli.

That awkward moment when Lancelot isn't able to communicate with Kilgharrah because he's a muggle.

That awkward moment when the ferryman to the Isle of the Blessed decides to make small talk with the passengers.

That awkward moment when Gwen realizes she's in love with a man who doesn't know how to properly dress himself.

That awkward moment when Lancelot was supposed to be raised by Freya according to the legend.

That awkward moment when Merlin actually has Multiple Personality Disorder and Dragoon is just an alter.

That awkward moment when the villagers have no apples to throw at the people in the stocks because all the nobles are eating them.

That awkward moment when the knights have a beauty pageant...and Sir Leon wins.

That awkward moment when Arthur continues hiding his relationship with Gwen even though he's king and there's no longer anything stopping them.

That awkward moment when you wonder about the historical accuracy of Merlin and Arthur using the term "peeing".

That awkward moment when everyone survives the battle except Sir Leon.

That awkward moment when Uther found out his son knighted a bunch of commoners without his consent.

That awkward moment when Gwen tells Arthur the only reason she bothers caring for his dying father is because of him.

That awkward moment when Galahad shows up at court and everyone realizes that Lancelot totally disregarded his bastard son when deciding to sacrifice himself. -Anonymous Reviewer Kate

...

That awkward moment when Merlin starts wearing a red fez instead of a neckerchief because "Fezzes are cool!"

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah isn't the last of his kind.

That awkward moment when the neckerchief is the source of the magic.

* * *

><p>To Anonymous Reviewer who said, <em>"<em>_Just read the other big story you wrote! It was awesome!  
>How funny was the last episode? And then serious? It was like omg - Merlin lost! Do you think it would be cool to see a Morgana who does more than smirk, snarl, and evilly laugh?"<em>

Reply: A Delicate Matter? Awesome – glad you liked it! I agree heartily – that episode had me crying with laughter and with sadness. So many emotions – the Merlin people- are they _trying_ to make us go crazy from cuteness/hilarious overload and then epic OMG!sad moments?  
>Ah, but Morgs smirks so well. It's like the only thing she's good at – let her keep it! xD It would be interesting to see her smile kindly again… but then I think I'd interpret it as something sinister. Thanks for reviewing!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Apples OF DOOM<strong> has been written!

In which **Merlin eats a poisoned apple** and

only **true love's kiss** can save him.

Here, we **poke fun at slash** and references everything from Shakespeare to Princess Bride to Snow White! **Please read and review!**


	43. Apples OF DOOM and Getting Even

**On Awkward Moment formatting: PLEASE READ THIS!**

In regards to the format of Awkward Moment submissions, it would be VERY helpful if you guys could write your own pen name after your submission.

**Ex:** That awkward moment when… -Astiza

It really helps me out a lot since I am quite busy and it takes a bit of time formatting these moments properly. Thank you all so much! (Otherwise, it's like a memory test for me to remember how to spell your pen names xD)

**Apples OF DOOM **

has been written – in which Merlin eats a poisoned apple

and only true love's kiss can save him.

Inspired by **Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley's** awkward moment

And

**Naisa's** now-famous "apples OF DOOM" (yes, all caps)

Don't worry about the slashy side of it – it's all in good fun.

Please review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Now that the announcements are out of the way, I've still got an awful cough and runny nose ): I have to get well by Monday! I'm doing a one-day student observation/teaching thing with my English teacher from last year! D: My voice is dead.

Today, instead of writing fanfiction or doing my AP French work, I took 6 hours and _rewrote_ the _entire_ Macbeth play in prose/humor… I am such a Shakespeare nerd. XD

I think my favorite one is **princessmelia's** last awkward moment. And **Naisa's** made my lol a bit too much ^^

To **Forbearnan** – I will do my best to remember to put yours up in the next chapter or something. Or shoot me a message and remind me. It's just a bit too soon for episode 4 spoilers and I have yet to watch it (:

Thank you all for your continuing support and your amazing submissions! This fic really took off… I've seen awkward moments in other fandoms before but for some reason it was alien to the Merlin fandom! Obviously, that had to be fixed.

**There is a little surprise at the end of this update for you creative people.**

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Arthur doesn't invite Merlin to his wedding.<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin and Gwaine crash it anyway.

That awkward moment when mutant-apples take over Camelot.

That awkward moment when mutant-apples flee Camelot on seeing Gwaine. –Smoochynose

...

That awkward moment when the reason that Arthur didn't realise that Merlin had magic was because there was an SEP (Somebody Else's Problem) field around him.

That awkward moment when Arthur and Merlin survive falling out of a cave is by landing on a giant bird (which is of course utterly ludicrous)

That awkward moment when Arthur forgot where his towel was

That awkward moment when Merlin couldn't stop the Earth being destroyed to make room for a hyper space bypass

That awkward moment when Gwaine says Belgium

That awkward moment when Merlin isn't human but is in fact from a small planet somewhere in the vicinity of Betelgeuse.

That Awkward moment when Uther catches Arthur and Merlin trying to learn how to fly by throwing themselves at the ground and miss. –NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when Arthur wasn't actually bitten by the questing beast, but scratched. –cooking-ninja18

...

That awkward moment when Arthur notice that Dragoon has the exact same boots as Merlin. –Mymmy

...

That awkward moment when the first thing Gaius thinks of when he's asked the question "where's Merlin?" is "he's at the tavern"

That awkward moment when the second thing he thinks of is "he's in prison"

That awkward moment when the third thing he thinks of is "he's at a brothel"

That awkward moment when the knights encounter Voldemort, who screams "kill the spare!" And the knights spend the next half an hour working out which one of them is the spare. –Naisa

...

That awkward moment when Arthur loses his trousers two episodes in a row.

That awkward moment when Gaius makes an omelet out of the dragon's egg.

That awkward moment when Merthur fans are squealing because Merlin will end up on top of Arthur this episode...when he's in bed.

That awkward moment when it is proven that the writers are indeed getting their ideas from fanfiction.

That awkward moment when Morgana possesses Merlin so she can make him look like he's hitting on Arthur. –silver-doe287

...

That Awkward Moment when Merlin eats a poisoned apple and needs his true love kiss

That Awkward Moment when the knights don't know Merlin's true love and take turns in kissing Merlin

That Awkward Moment when Lancelot/Percival/Leon/Elyan have to pull Gwaine off Merlin and tell him to give it up.

That Awkward Moment when Arthur Kisses Merlin and he wakes up belting 'Someday My Prince will Come' –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

...

The awkward moment when the evil clown dude poisoned the apple instead of only putting a sedative on it.

The awkward moment when seven dwarfs arrive in Camelot.

The awkward moment one the dwarfs turn all of the swords into flowers. –Unformal Sorrelle

...

That awkward moment when Morgana is killed by the spirits that she released. –Whirlwind421

...

That awkward moment when Gwaine walks around singing "Sexy and I know it" –Solar07

...

That awkward moment when Merlin starts referring to himself as "Tim". –Gerbenhargen

...

That awkward moment when there are no more apples in Camelot.

That awkward moment when Merlin eats an apple and falls asleep, seven dwarves put him in a crystal coffin and refuse to let him out until Arthur agrees to kiss him.

That awkward moment when Merlin accidentally burns Geoffrey's manuscript for his "Historia Regum Britanniae". –aarin's rou

...

The awkward moment when I realized my friend got all of her Merlin information from this fanfic.

The awkward moment when Merlin meets Rupert Giles.

The awkward moment when Leon meets Rupert Giles.

The awkward moment when Willow meets King Uther. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Merlin finds out magic is illegal in Camelot and wonders if his mother is trying to get him killed.

That awkward moment Merlin realizes he was conceived because of Uther.

That awkward moment when Gwen reads the legend and finds out she's supposed to sleep with a guy who walked into the underworld an episode ago.

That awkward moment you decide you want to ship Gwaine/Percival because this list convinced you to.

That awkward moment it dawns on you that your Gwaine/Percival portmanteau, Gwaival, is nowhere as cool as Merthur.

That awkward moment no one wants to sit by Gwaine.

That awkward moment Percival get stabbed in the arm because he lacks sleeves.

That awkward moment you would why the heck those parents left their kids behind a barrel with evil frozen death monsters flying about.

That awkward moment you try to figure out when Arthur's pants fell down.

That awkward moment Arthur nearly recognises Dragoon as Merlin because of his eyes.

That awkward moment you want to know how many vengeful brothers Igraine has.

That awkward moment you wonder why one wants to kill her son.

That awkward moment Arthur starts chest bumps as an alternative to hugs to avoid awkward hug moments with Merlin.

That awkward moment when they chest bump.

That awkward moment you refuse to go near the bags of apples you recently picked at the fruit farm because you're afraid of the apple of DOOM. -HannahLuna

...

That awkward moment when Morgana defends herself with a knife even though she is now a powerful witch that can throw people around with a thought.

That awkward moment when she kills Agravaine because she wasn't expecting him.

That awkward moment when you realize Agravaine sounds like aggravate.

That awkward moment when you realize how fitting that name is. –Tuli-Susi

...

That awkward moment when Sir Leon drags Merlin to a "Cross Dressers United" meeting with him because Arthur mentioned that Merlin stole one of Morgana's dresses to the knights. –Gwenyffara

...

That awkward moment when Camelot realises the heir to the throne can't dress himself on his own without Merlin. –Mai Ascot

...

That awkward moment when an "awkward moment" is unfactual.

That awkward moment when Merlin tries to "call it even" because Arthur killed Freya. –princessmelia

...

The awkward moment when Merlin asks for the answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe and everything. (42)

The awkward moment when Merlin finds Kilgharrah and Anhora arguing about who can be the most cryptic.

The awkward moment when Cenred realizes that he probably should've put his own blood in the Cup of Life as he is being shanked by the undead person. –Owl Watcher

...

That awkward moment when you know you're being threatened by Morgause.

That awkward moment when Gaius and Gwen wonder who Merlin was dreaming of when he was poisoned by Nimueh.

That awkward moment they find out it was Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>COMPETITION CHAPTER – <strong>**NEXT**

**The Rules:** You may submit 1 awkward moment phrase as your entry.

**Ex:** ENTRY: That awkward moment when…

You may post your others below that and they'll be posted in the following chapter. (Hopefully I'll get them all after sorting through the reviews. If I don't, please let me know and I'll make a special note in my Grimoire.)

Once they're up, (in Chapter 44) you guys can VOTE (either by the person's pen name or their entry number). The winning awkward moment will be announced in the following chapter, being Chapter 45.

I can't really think of a prize… So you'll have to be content with the honors (: Unless you guys can come up with something with your brilliant creative minds.

**Questions/Suggestions** – shoot me a message or something. This is the first Awkward Moment contest… I think it'll pop again… monthly maybe? Does that sound good?

ARE YOU READY? **Submissions start now!**


	44. Awkward Moment VOTING

**Welcome to the First Awkward Moments Competition!**

PLEASE READ THIS:

The winner and the runners up/honorable mention will be posted with the following update. I'll post the winners in the **October 27****th** (USA: Eastern Standard Time) update, so get your votes in before then! Depending on how this goes, this contest might come up again monthly or bimonthly or whenever it seems appropriate. If any problems arise, they shall be improved upon in the next contest. Good luck :D

I believe I got everyone's entry in. There are 31 entries, so **it might be a good idea** to copy/paste this into a word processor so you can quickly delete the ones you know you won't vote for and narrow it down. But make sure to **read them all first!**

**At the end**, please vote for the **FF Author** you think has come up consistently with the best awkward moments. So, I guess there will be 2 awards.

**AWARDS**

Best Awkward Moment (for awkward moments)

FF Author AM Award (for authors)

May the most awkward moment win!

**ENTRIES**

1. That awkward moment when Merlin trips while carrying the dragon egg to Gaius -Cooking~Ninja

2. That awkward moment when Merlin tackles a trouserless Arthur to the ground in public and no one reacts... as if this happens often. -Kitty O

3. That awkward moment when the hatchling in the Last Dragon Egg is actually a girl. –JennaGreenleaf

4. That awkward moment when you realize that in the legends, while King Arthur is at war with the Saxons, two dragons are fighting. And that the white one (the one Merlin saved and hatched from the egg) represents the Saxons and the red one represents Camelot. And that whichever dragon won meant that army they represented would win the war. Therefore, because Merlin saved it, Camelot will have a long and bloody war. Why did Kilgharrah say the white dragon was a good sign when the war lasted for over a month? –LunaShadowWolf13

5. That awkward moment when Agravaine starts shipping Merthur after the display in the council chambers. -Whirlwind421

6. That awkward moment when Arthur and the knights start wondering why Merlin didn't die like everyone else at the end of episode 1. –Aussie-Muggle

7. That awkward moment when you notice that all the good guys on the show (barring Gaius) are hot, while at least half the bad guys are not. -Pugs2222

8. That awkward moment when you have a meltdown after unreasonably internalizing about this entry because you've forgotten your original awkward moment and the moment is made even more awkward by the illogical notion that the cast is reading this fanfic and judging you and then you've lost your train of thought all over again! -xXMistressMadHatterXx

9. That awkward moment when Merlin takes off Arthur's trousers, wrestles on the ground with him, and takes his... "key," then has a baby dragon. And it's NOT a bad mpreg fic. -Literaria

10. That awkward moment when Aithusa pops out and says his name is actually Ruth. -Darth Tater

11. That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur argue about who's going to be sacrificed. –CoolCarrot

12. That awkward moment when Percival realizes that there really wasn't a chainmail shortage in Camelot. –Emery3842

13. That awkward moment when the dragon that hatches out if the egg is also a boy, so technically, the dragon race can't live on. –Awesomescottishgirl

14. That awkward moment when Arthur's trousers fall down and someone shouts I see London, I see France, I see king Arthur's underpants. –CAT GIRL 28

15. That awkward moment when the Aithusa is a white dragon not a red one for the dawn of Arthur's reign. –alleywayqueen

16. That awkward moment when the producers of Merlin seem intent on stripping Arthur… but you're not complaining. –Naisa

17. That awkward moment Lancelot passed through the veil because he was a Sirius Black' fan. –Caprice K

18. That awkward moment when you start using the "That awkward moment when…" phase for your real life awkward moments. – Kawalapocalypse

19. That awkward moment when Arthur starts saying 'It must be the work of magic!'. -Thelosthungergames

20. That awkward moment when Gwaine sees Leon in a dress ...and starts flirting with him. –minipeacemonkey

21. That awkward moment when you shout "Gaius Baltar!" every time you see Borden. –Gerbenhagen

22. That awkward moment when the baby dragon isn't female. –SomeTaters

23. The awkward moment when the only two dragons left in the world are both male. –Kate

24. That awkward moment when Merlin is afraid Arthur will wake up when a goblet falls on the floor but thinks he'll stay asleep when he throws himself on top of him to grab said goblet. - Hazel Sage

25. That awkward moment when someone walked into Arthur's chambers when Merlin was flung across him. –SarahMDillon

26. That awkward moment when you were seriously disappointed that Merlin didn't name the baby dragon Norbert. -LyssaLuvsLoganLerman

27. That awkward moment when Merlin names the baby dragon Buttercup. –silver-doe287

28. That awkward moment when the fans realise that Colin did a handstand - on Bradley. –aarin's rou

29. That awkward moment when walking through his father's old residence didn't affect Merlin. –momo9momo

30. That Awkward Moment when the arrow misses Percival's thigh and hits his crotch instead. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

31. That awkward moment when Borden connects the triskelion piece backwards. -Astiza

**A Note on Formatting:**

I know for certain that several of you guys don't read my A/N's. That's okay, but PLEASE make sure you look at it if it's got an announcement. So for those of you who didn't see it last update, here it is again:

**It would help me out a ton if you guys could write your pen name after your **_**entire**_** submission. **(You wouldn't believe the extra time it takes when you don't.) Thank you! :D

Example:  
>That awkward moment when…<br>That awkward moment when…  
>That awkward moment when… -pen name here<p>

**VOTING FORMAT**:

(I ask for format because it's easier for me to compile the results- I'm not trying to be nitpicky!)

Awkward Moment Entry: _#here_

Author Award: _pen name here_

Remember, **you're voting for 2 separate awards**. One for the **best awkward moment** and another for the **author** who you think has consistently come up with some of the best AMs.

You can vote for yourself if you think you deserve it. No one's judging (:


	45. Congratulations

**Awkward Moment Competition: Results**

Congratulations to everyone who submitted – you all came up with some incredibly hilarious, creative, and truly awkward moments. However, a few stood out, as voted by the readers of Awkward Moments.

...

**Award for Best Awkward Moment**

Honorable Mention  
>(triple-tie)<br>**Darth Tater**  
>10. That awkward moment when Aithusa pops out and says his name is actually Ruth.<p>

**CAT GIRL28  
><strong>14. That awkward moment when Arthur's trousers fall down and someone shouts I see London, I see France, I see king Arthur's underpants.

**Astiza  
><strong>31. That awkward moment when Borden connects the triskelion piece backwards.

Third Place  
><strong>Literaria<strong>  
>9. That awkward moment when Merlin takes off Arthur's trousers, wrestles on the ground with him, and takes his... "key," then has a baby dragon. And it's NOT a bad mpreg fic.<p>

Second Place  
><strong>Hazel Sage<strong>  
>24. That awkward moment when Merlin is afraid Arthur will wake up when a goblet falls on the floor but thinks he'll stay asleep when he throws himself on top of him to grab said goblet.<p>

First Place  
><strong>Kitty O<strong>  
>2. That awkward moment when Merlin tackles a trouserless Arthur to the ground in public and no one reacts... as if this happens often.<p>

...

**Author Award**

Honorable Mention**  
><strong>**silver-doe287**

Third Place  
><strong>xXMistressMadHatterXx<strong>

Second Place  
><strong>Astiza<strong>

First Place  
><strong>Kitty O<strong>

Congratulations to the winners! I'll post the contest results (names only) on my profile as well.

**For the Next Contest**: Should I just create a poll on my profile or the Awkward Moments C2 for voting? Would that be easier for you guys?  
>(Vote yesno on my new profile poll, please)

* * *

><p>Now for some awkwardness… and there is quite a lot this time!<p>

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Arthur discovers Merlin killed his father but Merlin says that no, he IS Arthur's father. –Kitty O<p>

...

That awkward moment when Arthur wakes up two seconds earlier and finds Merlin lying across him. -Whirlwind421

...

That awkward moment when Merlin's healing magic actually works.

That awkward moment when Merlin acts like a mother to the baby dragon.

That awkward moment when a white dragon actually means impending doom. -silver-doe287

...

That awkward moment when Merlin actually hears the wood worms. - bookworm595

...

The awkward moment when Merlin breaks the vial of water from the lake of Avalon and it doesn't trickle down into a neat little puddle. Instead, it all scatters in separate directions, falls down cracks, and disappears. -Owl Watcher

...

That awkward moment when you wonder if the dead guy was still in the backroom of 'Dragoons' hut

That awkward moment when you wonder why Sir Geoffrey, the librarian/archivist, has the authority to crown Camelot's monarchs.

That awkward moment when Merlin didn't thank the druids for the information they gave him

That awkward moment when it is broad daylight and the guards still haven't noticed that there is an unconscious man laying in the open door to what is suppose to be one of the most secure locations in the castle

That awkward moment when Borden keeps drawing his dagger then resheathing it every time he actually has an opportunity to use it

That awkward moment when you wonder how Borden was planning to control the dragon and use it to acquire all that wealth and power, when he wouldn't have even been able to get it to hatch in the first place without a dragonlord.

That awkward moment when Arthur realizes that Merlin has lied to him about the death of the last dragon…twice. -ruapilot2

...

That awkward moment when Arthur realizes Merlin's backpack just at least tripled in size and opens it to find the dragon's egg.

That awkward moment when Lancelot doesn't even question the fact that his friend can call massive dragons out of the sky.

That awkward moment when you expect Merlin to do a cartwheel into the tavern... - Hazel Sage

...

That awkward moment when you REALLY wanted to give Bradley a fridge, just to make him smile.

That awkward moment when my phone's predictive text turns Merlin into Merthur. -feministgrimm

...

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah realizes Voldemort sold him to Hagrid who sent him to Charlie Weasley in Romania.

-kristyl lilow

...

The awkward moment when you call someone worthless and it turns out that they're the last dragonlord –minipeacemonkey

...

That awkward moment when Colin slips back into Irish for an entire speech before reverting back to an English one

That awkward moment when Julius Borden's shocked expression was not because Merlin told him he was a Dragonlord: but because of the random Irish accent –alleywayqueen

...

That Awkward Moment when the Knights burst in on Merlin's meeting with the cloaked people because they thought Merlin had been kidnapped.

That Awkward Moment when the Knights develop 'Merlin Senses' and turn up when he's either missing, hurt, or they think he needs saving.

That Awkward Moment when it sounds like Merlin just named the baby dragon Uther

That Awkward Moment when while wrestling in the council room with Merlin Arthur gets turned on

That Awkward Moment when in his sleep Arthur pulls Merlin into bed and cuddles him like a teddy bear.

That Awkward moment when Merlin realises what's poking him while Arthur is cuddling him...and it's not his sword.

That Awkward Moment when Arthur wakes up. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

...

The awkward moment when you really have nothing else to say about Merlin or the plot because your worried it'll sound repetitive.

The awkward moment when Merlin giggles about apples of DOOM. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when you wonder why the king can't seem to afford a nightshirt.

That awkward moment when you consider the fact that Arthur has had two scenes with his pants around his ankles in as many episodes.

That awkward moment when the hottest villain that has been on the show to date (Borden) died the quickest.

That awkward moment when somebody finds Merlin, passed out, with the key to the vaults in his hand.

That awkward moment when Arthur wakes up with Merlin on top of him, and thinks that Merlin is molesting him.

That awkward moment when Arthur's disappointed to find out that he isn't.

That awkward moment when Percival is shot in the leg... and hardly even limps.

That awkward moment when nobody wonders why Merlin was the only one not to pass out, or why he was so near the tower when it fell, or why he followed Borden alone.

That awkward moment when you find out that Arthur and the knights have been put under a spell which prohibits them from asking any question that starts with the word why when it concerns Merlin.

That awkward moment when Merlin considers the fact that the cave they went through to get to the tomb was the same one they found Balinor in... except it had a back then.

That awkward moment when you consider the new-and-improved cave, compare it to Morgause's lair, and wonder how many waterfalls-with-caves-behind-them there are within a couple of days ride from Camelot.

That awkward moment when Gaius and Merlin's cambers seem to have undergone the same growth as the Isle of the Blessed.

That awkward moment when Agravaine didn't actually creep on anybody for an episode.

That awkward moment when Gwen was, for no apparent reason, completely left out of an episode.

That awkward moment when the baby dragon is so cute... and Kilgharrah's not... -Pugs2222

...

The awkward moment when walking through his father's old residence didn't effect Merlin. –momo9momo

...

That awkward moment when Morgana kills Agravaine because she thinks he is too much of a creeper.

That awkward moment when Merlin takes the dragon egg home, keeps it a secret, and when it hatches it is blue, a female, and named Saphira.

That awkward moment when Merlin temporarily loses it in the frozen village and ends up screaming like a girl before he realizes it was just a chicken and not a Daracha.

That awkward moment when Merlin steals Morgana's eyeliner (that used to be Morgause's) and she has eyeliner-withdrawal so bad she is unable to attack Camelot with undead armies and such.

That awkward moment when Arthur catches Merlin sneaking back to his room with Morgana's eyeliner and brings the 'dress incident' again, once more saying that it 'suits him'.

That awkward moment when Morgana actually feels something inside her frozen heart when Uther, her father and the man she wanted dead, dies at her hand.

That awkward moment when, after Morgana fails at all of her schemes, she tells Merlin, "But girls just wanna have fun".

That awkward moment when Morgana realizes she used to flirt with her half-brother. -LunaShadowWolf13

...

That awkward moment when extreme inhalation of toxic fumes doesn't manage to kill Borden.

That awkward moment when Sir Leon has one more plate.

That awkward moment when Merlin forgets to check the knights for evil-healing-reversal charms before trying to heal them at the campsite and ends up murdering all of them. -Astiza


	46. A Profound Lack of Women for Agravaine

**A/N:** That episode (4x05) was pretty awesome. I'm all hyper for next week now – Evil!Merlin! Oh my goodness. XD Agravaine really _is_ starting to become aggravating. I half expected Lancelot to pop back up again, but oh well.

Did you hear Agravaine say "A Delicate Matter"? –not in all caps, of course - (: I must have psychic powers.

The first bunches are references to 4x04. The later ones **CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR 4x05.**

I think I got them all this time. I'm sorry for not replying to each of your submissions/reviews. I got sick again. All week pretty much and was out of fanfiction commission with a bad headache last night. But I'm feeling a bit better after 4x05. Yay.

_And thank you, Tuli-Susi, for your first awkward moment - I didn't put it in here, but it was very sweet of you._ (:

Onward!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when it's take your kids to work day and Merlin turns up with a baby dragon. –Storylover456<p>

...

That awkward moment when Merlin runs out of excuses and has to start dropping hints about having magic -NotQuiteBerserk

...

That awkward moment when the dragon egg doesn't hatch. –Forbearnan

...

That Awkward moment when the baby dragon calls Merlin 'Mummy' and Arthur 'Daddy'

That Awkward Moment when the actors give up keeping a straight face during half naked wrestling

That Awkward Moment when the Knights go swimming and it turns into who has the biggest contest...and Merlin wins.

That Awkward Moment when Lancelot is the only straight Knight.

That Awkward Moment when the Knights, Merlin and Arthur realise Gwen treats them like barbies

That Awkward Moment when Arthur banishes Merlin (because of magic) and all his Knights, Gwen, and Gaius leave too because it had always been Merlin not Arthur.

That Awkward Moment when Merlin realises that according to the Great Dragon he has two other halves - Arthur and Morgana. -Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

...

That awkward moment when the Merthur fans realise that Colin has played a gay chatacter ... but it wasn't with Bradley.

That awkward moment when Borden came closer to killing Arthur and his knights with a slingshot and a bag of herbs than Morgana did with all her evil schemes. - Smoochynose

...

That awkward moment when Gwaine finds the dragon egg and makes a giant omelet out of it

That awkward moment when there was no fruit to make comments about in the last episode of Merlin

That awkward moment when different scenery is added to the English countryside every other episode – Naisa

...

That awkward moment when Merlin dresses up as a knight.

That awkward moment when Merlin would in no way pass as a knight because he can't move because he's drowning in chain mail.

That awkward moment when there was an entire episode...without women.

That awkward moment when Agravaine is actually a triple agent and is on Merlin's side.

That awkward moment when Agravaine looked unnecessarily pleased at Merlin's attacking Arthur with his pants down. –silver-doe287

...

That awkward moment when you realize that Julian Jones, one of the chief creators of the show, hasn't written an unslashy episode since early Series 1. –Literaria

...

That awkward moment when the cast reads the first draft of s4 ep 4, and it ends with all of the knight's deaths.

That awkward moment when Merlin can't heal his friends.

That awkward moment when he thinks them to be dead, and breaks the news to all of Camelot.

That awkward moment when the Knights and Arthur show up three days later at the gates exhausted because Merlin stole their horses while they all enjoyed a nap. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when the woodworms answer to Merlin's knocking and oppose to be the newest fandom metaphor for 'sex'. –aarin's rou

...

That awkward moment when Borden says, "I'm a changed man," and it's actually true.

That awkward moment when Agravaine doesn't have Gwen or Morgana to creep on so he creeps on a trouserless Arthur.

That awkward moment when Aithusa refuses to leave Merlin since he hatched her. - Hazel Sage

...

That awkward moment when Merlin can't think of a name for a baby dragon.

That awkward moment when Arthur realises there are actually woodworms in his bed.

That awkward moment when he apologises to Merlin for it.

That awkward moment when the baby dragon doesn't like the name Merlin gave it and decides not to hatch.

That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't save Arthur from a life-death situation. -Heart of Diamond

...

That awkward moment when the baby dragon can't get out of the egg.

That awkward moment when Merlin tells the druids that he led Borden to the third piece of the triskelion.

That awkward moment when the baby dragon has a deeper voice that Kilgharrah.

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah said he couldn't find Ashkanar's tomb despite the fact that it was an unreasonably tall building in the middle of nowhere with nothing around it for miles. - Tuli-Susi

...

That awkward moment when Percival gets shot in the leg and is hardly affected, like the very strong manly man he is, but when Arthur gets shot in the leg, he ends up hitting his head and getting knocked out - and getting a fever, to boot! Oh the manliness of our prince ...king, I mean... –agent iz hyper

...

That awkward moment where Merlin accidently names the baby dragon "breakfast" in the dragon-tongue. –kala

...

That awkward moment when Julius and Gaius both look down and you think, just for a second, that the third part of the triskelion is in Gaius's pants.

That awkward moment when Merlin starts a "Save the Dragons" campaign in Camelot.

That awkward moment when all the townsfolk start wearing "Save the Dragons" t-shirts.

That awkward moment when you're trying to be stealthy and it turns out the entire druids' camp has been up the entire time and you didn't even notice.

That awkward moment when every important magical guest in Camelot stays in the same exact room at the same exact inn.

That awkward moment when the knights realize this and set up a permanent stake-out to arrest whoever rents out the room.

That awkward moment when Arthur wakes up to find Merlin a foot away from his face and doesn't even blink.

That awkward moment when Merlin molests Arthur in the middle of a war council and his councilors don't even blink.

That awkward moment when two armed guards are incapacitated by an unarmed robber.

That awkward moment when no one rings the warning bells or discovers Merlin after Julius knocked him out even though the guards must have woken up before then because all Julius did was punch them.

That awkward moment when Merlin decides to name the dragon "Harriet Jones, Baby Dragon". –Kate

...

**HERE BE SPOILERS for 4x05: Proceed with caution.**

That awkward moment when Merlin starts to sound like he has a permanent cold.

That awkward moment when no one questions that Merlin seems to be the only servant with a horse.

That awkward moment when Arthur has to think twice before calling Merlin a "simple fool".

That awkward moment when Merlin forgets that he's surrounded by people and openly and blatantly uses magic to help Arthur.

That awkward moment when Queen Annis draws back the blanket and instead of her husband's corpse finds a half-finished game of Operation.

That awkward moment when it turns out Morgana was killed when the veil was torn and Agravaine and Queen Annis are only seeing her vengeful spirit.

That awkward moment when Sam and Dean Winchester turn up to salt and burn her remains.

That awkward moment when Morgana raises the flaming sword and cries "By the power of greyskull!"

That awkward moment when all the knights fight over who is Arthur's favourite.

That awkward moment when Arthur says it's Gwaine.

That awkward moment when Gwaine heads for the nearest tavern to drink away this revelation.

That awkward moment when Merlin has to literally drag an unconscious and severely drunk Gwaine by his feet back to the castle. -lady-harker-

...

That awkward moment when Arthur thought Merlin wanted to share his bed.

That awkward moment when you give your true love flowers (found by a road side) and they're limp.

That awkward moment when Morgana forgets she could have just killed Queen Annis, taken over Caerleon, and then waged war on Camelot herself.

That awkward moment when Merlin is at his sexiest tied to Morgana's ceiling.

That awkward moment when somebody tells Merlin that.

That awkward you realize Arthur must've said something like, "I dub thee Sir Merlin, Temporary Knight of Camelot." –Astiza

* * *

><p>I turned that "Temporary Knight of Camelot" into a little ficlet – so… go look for it :D<p>

I've also put up a strange little one shot about Gwaine and shots.

**ARE YOU GUYS PSYCHED FOR EPISODE SIX?**


	47. Bed Buddies

**A/N:** I've decided (from the sheer amount of reviews this fic gets each update) that I really can't possibly reply to every single review. Despite the fact I really want to - I'm just too busy with life and school for indiviual replies. If, by some miracle, I'm granted some free time in the day, then I shall try my best, but for the most part your reviews shall go unanswered. I'm sorry guys )': I really am. But life must take precedence of fanfiction (much as I wish that weren't so!)

Just a reminder **to the new-comers** on formatting:  
>That awkward moment when...<br>That awkward moment when... -pen name here

No extra caps, no bullets etc.  
><strong>^Thanks!<strong>

**To Darth Tater** – Me too! I was always saying 'Gorlois' with a French pronounciation… because well… it looks French to me.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Morgana calls Merlin "the boy" because she's forgotten the name of the man who poisoned her.<p>

That awkward moment when instead of telling Arthur his heart is good, Gwen slaps him for insulting her.

That awkward moment when Annis kills the "fool" AND Arthur rather than granting Arthur his favor.

That awkward moment when Arthur picks Percival to be his champion instead of himself.

That awkward moment when the king signs the document and messes up Agravaine's plan.

That awkward moment when Annis realizes she teamed up with the woman whose new ally got her husband killed. -Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when you think about David and Goliath when watching Arthur and Queen Annis' champion.

That awkward moment when you half expect Arthur to produce a sling shot and strike the other man down with it when he falls.

That awkward moment when you realize that there has already been a '-head' insult.

That awkward moment when Arthur STILL hasn't come up with a new insult when Merlin has every season.

That awkward moment when Arthur finds out Merlin sold his ring to buy himself a new jacket.

That awkward moment when Arthur realizes he did that because he has never actually paid Merlin.

That awkward moment when Agravaine told Arthur he couldn't see Gwen anymore because he just wanted to have an excuse to creep on her more. -LunaShadowWolf13

...

That awkward moment when Merlin always wakes up to sounds of someone sneaking around, but Camelot's best knights don't even stir.

That awkward moment when Morgana takes up sulking like a kid who lost their toy every time her plans are foiled, as well as the evil smirking.

That awkward moment when Merlin _does_start crying.

That awkward moment when Arthur realises he was even more moody/ temperamental/ touchy this episode than Merlin - and he accuses _him_of being a girl...

That awkward moment when Merlin comes up with a new insult for Arthur four episodes too late. -agent iz hyper

...

That awkward moment when the show actually makes a direct reference to Merlin and Arthur being in bed together.

That awkward moment when Merlin telling Arthur "Good luck" started off suspiciously like Arthur telling Merlin to give Gwen his ring if he dies.

That awkward moment when Agravaine tells Arthur off for loving a servant again when he walks in on Arthur and Merlin's traditional pre-battle arm-grabbing.

That awkward moment when the show writers must be reading fanfiction because the next episode will involve Merlin tied to the ceiling in Morgana's home.

That awkward moment when you half expected Merlin to walk in on Gwen and Arthur's reunion at the end.

That awkward moment when even Merlin doesn't really notice Agravaine's evilness despite the large amount of screen time devoted to Agravaine looking unhappy with Arthur.

That awkward moment where they're bringing the prisoner back and all you could think of was the bloopers and you hope for Elyan to fall so you can crack up again.

That awkward moment when you're a Merthur fan but you kept chanting for Gwen to slap Arthur when he broke up with her.

That awkward moment when you're mad because you realize that Arthur and Merlin's make-up hug in 4x06 will probably be with Merlin being evil so you can't even appreciate it right!

That awkward moment when Arthur and Leon are talking and Merlin's lying on the grass cuddling a punching bag.

That awkward moment when the main thing you do while watching the show is think, "Ha! That's an awesome awkward moment! Can't wait to get to that fic and post it!" - Hazel Sage

...

That awkward moment when Merlin likes the idea of sharing a bed with Arthur.

That awkward moment when the ring was meant for Merlin, not Gwen.

That awkward moment when Morgana's spell does nothing except burn the sword.

That awkward moment when Annis kills her champion and starts a war herself.

That awkward moment when Arthur shouts "Long Live Aslan!"

That awkward moment when the only reason fans are excited for next week is to see Merlin dangling from Morgana's ceiling, soaking wet. –silver-doe287

...

That awkward moment when Borden dies in the tower because Cylons were attacking it.

That awkward moment when someone yells for Gauis and Borden responds.

That awkward moment when someone asks Kanen why he's attacking Ealdor, and his response is, "How should I know? I'm a doctor, not a bandit!"

That awkward moment when Merlin finds out Aithusa has mastered time travel and Kilgharrah still doesn't think it's possible.

That awkward moment when Percival gets a nasty flesh wound because he has no sleeves.

That awkward moment when Morgana spends Agravaine's visit teaching him how to smirk.

That awkward moment when Morgana says 'Gor-low-iss', and all this time I've been pronouncing it 'Gorl-wah'. -Darth Tater

...

That awkward moment when Arthur and Merlin actually share a bed.

That awkward moment when the knights had to dress Merlin and Arthur watched them just in case they tried to do something

That awkward moment when Queen Annis decides to kill Merlin because he's obviously the one Arthur loves the most.

That awkward moment when Gwen throws the flowers back in Arthur's face and tells him to marry Merlin instead

That awkward moment when Morgana realises she can enchant Merlin to do anything for her and he instantly becomes her stripper/sex slave/ entertainment as she makes him do embrassing things.

That awkward moment when the knights rescue Merlin before Morgana enchants him and just stare gormlessly at his naked chest.

That awkward moment when Merlin files a sexual arrassment compliant against Morgana and Arthur laughs in his face 'don't be such a girl Merlin'

That awkward moment when Arthur did see Merlin but was too busy thinking how adorable he is to tell him not to follow him.

That awkward moment when Elyan punches Arthur for breaking up with his sister

That awkward moment when Merlin points out that Uther did follow his heart or obviously the Great Purge would have never happened when Igraine died

That awkward moment when the knights ask why exactly Arthur wants to be like his dad and should they leave since they're not exactly what Uther wanted for his knights

That awkward moment when Gaius realises he hasn't seen Merlin - his ward - at all during this episode unless you count watching him from the window.

That awkward moment when the knights ask why they have to walk when the manservant gets a horse.

That awkward moment when everyone half expected Merlin to share the tent with Arthur including the enemy.

That awkward moment when the knights are grinning because they think Arthur and Merlin are having some UST and eye sex. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

...

That awkward moment Agravaine smiles when Arthur is nearly defeated... and nobody notices. –Anonymous

...

That awkward moment when Merlin pushes the Cailleach into the mystical veil so she ends up being the sacrifice.

That awkward moment when Merlin kills Arthur - by the means of Morgana's enchantment - causing all those long and strenuous years of protecting, to simply be wasted.

That awkward moment when Merlin finally gives Arthur his seasonal name for the series (Cabbage-Head).

That awkward moment when Arthur uses the words, "Shut up, Merlin" because he has no comeback. Alas, our young warlock is a smart one.

That awkward moment when Arthur realises Dragoon the Great is in fact, Merlin, after he sees the warlock's legendary boots showing beneath his robes. - CoolCarrot

...

That awkward moment when Arthur is parroting everything Agravaine says

That awkward moment when Arthur trusts Agravaine more than people he has known and trusted for years

That awkward moment when the entire army of Camelot fit in too single courtyard –TheGirlWhoSeesParallel

...

That awkward moment when Arthur and Gwen discuss their love with Uther sitting in the background, fully conscious. –Oreal770

...

That awkward moment when Merlin says "I don't want to sleep with you, Sire. I just want to sleep in your bed. You can sleep in my bed." -waterrain

...

That awkward moment when a Merlin/Arthur handshake has more chemistry than an Arthur/Gwen kiss. –Niphridhel

...

That awkward moment when Arthur kills the ferryman for magic before they take the boat to the Isle of the Blessed so they can't get there to close the veil

That awkward moment when Arthur realises that every time that Dragoon the Great has been there, Merlin has disappeared. –GemmaUzumaki

...

That awkward moment when Arthur is the only one who can't sneak around Camelot undetected. - OdoTheHero

...

That awkward moment when as Morgause dies, she yells 'More Ghosts!' and Morgana's smirk falters because she thinks her sister's screaming her own name to the heavens. Wasn't _she_ supposed to be the vain one?-JennaGreenleaf

...

That awkward moment when Merlin tries to be sneaky and ends up crashing face first into a tent. And nobody wakes up.

That awkward moment when Arthur listens to Beyonce's advice and puts the ring on Merlin's finger.

That awkward moment when the hammer hits something else… -Astiza

* * *

><p><strong>Are we in the mood for some new ficlets? :D<strong>

**Flying Solo** – Tag to 4x05 - an expansion on the scene before Arthur goes to visit Gwen. What if Merlin disobeyed Arthur and stayed? Merlin has a feeling the king might need a friend after all, even if Arthur doesn't realize it himself. (Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship) -Please review!

I should have another Awkward Moment inspired ficlet up soon, so keep yer eyes peeled :D


	48. I'd be called Angel

That awkward moment when you thought that Agravaine was in the tent Merlin fell in.

That awkward moment when you expect Arthur to say "idiot" but says "simple fool".

That awkward moment when you think Annis is going to keep Merlin as a captive to ensure Arthur's cooperation.

That awkward moment when you realize you've never shipped Mergana harder than when Merlin is hanging from Morgana's ceiling. –princessmelia

...

That awkward moment when everyone throws a party when Uther dies

That awkward moment when the knights realise Merlin looks better in their uniform than they do

That awkward moment when Aithusa calls Gaius Grandpa

That awkward moment when Gaius decides to give Merlin, Arthur, and the knights the sex talk

That awkward moment when Merlin epically fails to kill Arthur because he dropped the sword and cut off his own toes

That awkward moment when everyone suddenly wants Arthur's ring

That awkward moment when Arthur realises he's about to go into battle without an heir and if he dies he'll plunge his country into war

That awkward moment when Arthur tries to serenade Gwen with the help of the knights but because of too much drink (Gwaine's fault) he ends up serenading Merlin

That awkward moment when Merlin/Gaius pours water over Arthur and the knights heads because they can't sing

That awkward moment when Leon realises he's the only sane one in Camelot

That awkward moment when Gwen replies 'oh but Merlin is appropriate?' when Arthur tries to dump her. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

...

That awkward moment when Merlin gets up to follow Arthur and you expect him to be a stealthy ninja but he trips over a knight and falls into a tent – Rin

...

That awkward moment when you realize Merlin and Gwen haven't been in a scene together since sesaon 3. –Whirlwind421

...

That awkward moment when no one questions why Arthur suddenly can't pick up his sword

That awkward moment when you almost write "he passed the crown onto his son and heir of Camelot" in you Tudor history essay! – Naisa

...

That awkward moment when several fanfics are written after being inspired by that short clip of Merlin in bondage.

That awkward moment when Agravaine walks into Morgana's hut after she's thrown water on the tied up servant, and turns back around saying, "Sorry-I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

That awkward moment when you realize that just last season, Arthur had no problem with deserting Camelot for Gwen last season.

That awkward moment when Merlin has the perfect vantage point and sees that Leon is not wearing any undergarments beneath his chainmail.

That awkward moment when King Arthur demands that his returning army cease marching so he can go pick some flowers. -xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Merlin confesses to Arthur that he's a Merther fan and Arthur says he's an Arwen fan. -Kristyl Lilow

...

That awkward moment when Arthur calls Gwen an angel. –eFox

...

No awkward moments from me this time. My toad, Toady, passed away yesterday morning. She had 13 years of good life, but contracted E. coli and died from the subsequent heart murmur and kidney failure. TT_TT;

In my "girly" emotional state, I wrote a commemorative fic called **Promise Kept**. It's an Uther/Igraine story. -Astiza


	49. Efficiency

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your kind words. I'm sure Toady was watching 4x06 and laughing along beside me. She always loved watching Merlin with me.

_That awkward moment when you thought up some good awkward moments but are now too saddened by the death of Astiza's toad to remember them. - sometaters_

Thank you, SomeTaters, that was incredibly touching (:

On a happy note: Oh my goodness – the little Arthur/Merlin scene in the beginning of the episode was too adorable for words. I wish Gwaine had had a bigger part in the hunt for Merlin, but at least the producers remembered to put him in since Merlin is his best friend! This was going to be the first big Merlin/Gwaine bit and … it kind of died. But hey, Merlin got a big muddy hug from his husband! :D

**There are a lot of really fantastic ones in this update!**

**...**

That awkward moment when Gwen really enjoys knocking Merlin out and takes it up as a hobby

That awkward moment when the first thing Arthur says after their hug is 'you're so cleaning my chain mail, _Mer_lin'

That awkward moment when Leon realises he just helped Merlin kill the king

That awkward moment when Merlin thought Arthur was going in for a kiss not a hug

That awkward moment when the knights tell Arthur they just had their butts kicked by an old man

That awkward moment when the knights recongise Merlin in his old man disguise and tell him off for treating them like little children

That awkward moment when Agravaine tries to kiss Morgana better

That awkward moment when Morgana kills Agravaine for trying to touch her up when she's unconscious

That awkward moment when Arthur decides that Merlin is obviously jealous of him and Gwen

That awkward moment when Gwaine eats the poisoned food

That awkward moment when Gaius gives Merlin a spanking for his attitude

That awkward moment when Morgana's order isn't 'Kill Arthur Pendragon' but 'RAPE Arthur Pendragon'

That awkward moment when Merlin gets drunk and tells the knights about how Arthur killed his girlfriend by 'sticking his sword into her'

That awkward moment when Gwaine misinterprets this and tells all of Camelot how Arthur has Sexually Transmitted Diseases

That awkward moment when Gwaine no longer refers to Arthur as 'Princess' because it's now Merlin's title.

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur find out that everyone in Camelot is running a betting pool on how long it'll take for them to confess their feelings to one another. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

...

That awkward moment when Merlin appears to have more of a reputation in going to taverns than Gwaine.

That awkward moment when Arthur realises that whenever 'Emrys' appears Merlin is at the tavern and so promptly bans Merlin from visiting the taverns.

That awkward moment when Merlin successfully kills Arthur.

That awkward moment when Leon is arrested for conspiracy to commit murder since he knew Merlin's plan.

That awkward moment when Arthur tested the temperature of the water and promptly lost his hand.

That awkward moment when murderous!Merlin looks cute - not evil - when jabbing the sword. - Smoochynose

...

That awkward moment when you realize that nothing was ever said about Igraine having a second brother and wonder why nobody mentioned Agravaine before season 4.

That awkward moment when Merlin shouted a spell with Arthur only 20 feet away, yet Arthur remained oblivious.

That awkward moment when nobody notices Merlin putting poison on Arthur's food in the middle of a busy kitchen.

That awkward moment when Merlin lets Gwaine have some of Arthur's food and he dies.

That awkward moment when the crossbow trap actually works.

That awkward moment when you find yourself trying to 'stalk' through your yard because you've read so much Merlin fanfic.

That awkward moment when you're wondering why the heck Agravaine is still working for Morgana right up until the end of the episode when you realize he's in love with her.

That awkward moment when Merlin asks who hit him on the head.

That awkward moment when, even given time to prepare, Gaius can't come up with a better excuse than 'He's in the tavern.'

That awkward moment when Arthur and the knights (including Gwaine) have an intervention for Merlin because they think he's drinking too much alcohol.

That awkward moment when you jump up and down for joy because, for the first time in five episodes, the writers actually let Gwen DO something.

That awkward moment when the producers seem increasingly obsessed with Arthur being naked or semi-naked. -pugs2222

...

That awkward moment when Arthur freaks out heading towards the bath when Gwen is there but obviously has no problem if Merlin is.

That awkward moment when Gwen takes up smashing vases over people's heads instead of Dragoon.

That awkward moment when it was actually kind of cute instead of creepy when Agravaine almost cried when he saw Morgana hurt.

That awkward moment when Arthur asked why he should keep Merlin on as a servant and you expected Merlin to reply, "Because you love me."

That awkward moment when Merlin forces Percival and Leon chest to chest (new ship anyone?).

That awkward moment when Merlin and Morgana's epic battle consists of one throwing the other across the air and then having the downed person pant in exhaustion.

That awkward moment when Morgana is thrown less far than the 80 year old man and is breathing a lot harder.

That awkward moment when Agravaine tells Morgana that Arthur suspects Gaius when in that scene he still looked mad at Agravaine.

That awkward moment when your first thought as Gwen hits Merlin with a metal pitcher is how she's taking up her half of the G-Force and wondering when Geoffrey will step it up again!

That awkward moment when Gwen and Arthur have their first fight over how attached Arthur is to Merlin. - Hazel Sage

...

That awkward moment when Morgana thought Merlin could actually pull off an assassination.

That awkward moment when the crossbow assassination attempt accidentally kills Merlin.

That awkward moment when the fandom wonders just what Merlin is injured with when there's no blood and his shirt is still intact.

That awkward moment when the entire Merlin tumblr group changes part of their names to include 'embrace.'

That awkward moment when Arthur's perfectly fine with Merlin seeing his junk, but it's awkward with Gwen.

That awkward moment when fans wonder just how long it will be before Gwen sees that junk again... -Silver-doe287

...

That awkward moment when Morgana has a goa'uld queen in her hovel

The awkward moment that Merlin's eyes start glowing when he's not using magic and demands that everyone worship him as a god

That awkward moment when four people with p90s and zats turn up and try to explain Merlin is a false god

That awkward moment when Arthur asks them what they're talking about because Merlin isn't any kind of god

That awkward moment when you realise that both you and the producers have watched far too much Stargate SG1. -Rasa Rainboweyes

...

That awkward moment when Morgana reveals the monster-of-the-week, and it's actually rather cute.

That awkward moment when Leon finds out he laughed. –ObsessivelyOdd

...

That awkward moment when an episode of Merlin is so undeniably awesome that you can't bring yourself to mock its awkwardness. -IceCreamDoodle13

...

That awkward moment when you think it's Merlin standing above Arthur's bed and you're about to celebrate and then you realise it's just George.

That awkward moment when Leon finds it funny that Merlin's going to kill Arthur and helps Merlin.

That awkward moment when instead of finding Merlin in the tavern Arthur finds George. . -TheImaginaryWorldOfKazzzaa

...

That awkward moment when Leon says there must be a traitor in our midst and everyone looks at Agravaine.

That awkward moment when Arthur notices that Merlin has spent the past few days unconscious in a bog with a crippling wound and is none the worse for wear-and doesn't question it.

That awkward moment when Gaius accidentally severs Merlin's spinal cord while removing the snakey thing. –FireEyedGirl444

...

That awkward moment when Gwen and her cleavage got a pat on the shoulder, and bog man Merlin got the EMBRACE.

That awkward moment when Agravaine's only motive behind his plotting is to shag Morgana.

That awkward moment when ... (re-watching the EMBRACE) ... never ... mind. -aarin's rou

...

That awkward moment when Morgana doesn't actually like using dark magic; she just likes to watch things burn. -M2P

...

That awkward moment when you realize Morgana's better at healing then the supposed all powerful Emrys. –AMC

...

That awkward moment when the Great Dragon realizes his "I am the last of my kind" mantra has been proven untrue when another dragon is found.

That awkward moment when you realize you're laughing at Merlin trying to kill Arthur. –Fallen

...

That awkward moment when Percival, Elyan, and Leon become a temporary mounting block for Old Merlin.

That awkward moment when the three knights wake up in their compromising position.

That awkward moment when Morgana sees Emrys in her house and runs away.

That awkward moment when Merlin's carefully rigged wardrobe-crossbow-assassination-weapon fails to work when it's supposed to.

That awkward moment when Merlin says to Gwaine, "My weapon didn't work when I needed it to."

That awkward moment when Arthur somehow completely missed seeing a huge crossbow strung up in his wardrobe.

That awkward moment when the canopy curtain doesn't cover the crossbow bolt.

That awkward moment when Arthur realises someone must have thought dressing another manservant up like Merlin would make Arthur feel better. -Astiza

**Guys! I've started a sequel to "A Delicate Matter."  
>It's titled "To Put It Bluntly" – you should go check it out (:<strong>


	50. Yurrgh

**On a Girly Note: **Does anyone know any good facial moisturizing creams? My skin gets all flakey in the dry air and I haven't found anything that helps yet. ):

**Christopher Paolini** is coming to Philadelphia tomorrow! Will I see any of you guys there? I'm going to get my book signed (: He'll be in New York today I believe at 8PM.

Did everyone's FanFiction site just have a** giant font-size-increase** or is it just me?

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you realize Merlin doesn't actually remember Arthur hugging him.<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur says to Merlin "You are the only one I can trust" and Merlin is about to stab him in the back. Literally. -Whirlwind421

...

That awkward moment when Merlin realises all the male servants dress just like him in hopes of attracting a hot sexy shirtless man

That awkward moment when Gwen shouts 'but it's so small!' when she sees Arthur's junk

That awkward moment when Gwen says 'Lancelot is bigger' when she sees Arthur's junk

That awkward moment when Merlin falls in the bath of acid

That awkward moment when everyone realises that Merlin is actually the intelligent one out of Arthur and the knights

That awkward moment when Arthur hugs George thinking it's Merlin

That awkward moment when Merlin accidentally kills George while trying to kill Arthur...and no one cares.

That awkward moment when Arthur finds his knights in a compromising position after their battle with an elderly man

That awkward moment when Arthur complains about Merlin spending too much time in the Tavern and Gwaine points out that he's there all the time and has never seen Merlin in it

That awkward moment when for once the aging spell doesn't last and Morgana finds out who really is Emrys

That awkward moment when Gaius gets kidnapped and Merlin uses it as an excuse to throw the best party ever

That awkward moment when Gaius fights tooth and nail to escape, returns to Camelot after days of walking, tired and weary...and finds that not only did no one notice he was gone but they wrecked his home, got drunk, ruined his experiments and Merlin got laid so many times on his bed

That awkward moment when Gaius pulls a Gwen over this mess and accidentally kills Merlin

That awkward moment when Gaius has to explain why he killed his ward to not only to Arthur but to Hunith.

That awkward moment when Gwen realises that Arthur puts more time, resources, and money in looking for Merlin than he ever had for her  
>That awkward moment when seeing Arthur's junk snaps Merlin out of the enchantment. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley<p>

...

That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't try to use magic to kill Arthur.

That awkward moment when you have a sore throat and freak out because it makes you sound like Colin Morgan's voice this season.

That awkward moment when Gwaine calls Merlin "bogman", which is from a previous deleted scene. -princessmelia

...

That awkward moment when everyone realises that Sir Leon is a bit too fond of Crossbows . . .

That awkward moment when, up until now, Merlin's been quite good at killing people with magic, but he completely forgets he has it when he has to kill Arthur

That awkward moment when (even though you're not a Merthur shipper) you think that that might be because he loves Arthur too much to actually kill him

That awkward moment when (because you're a Mergana shipper) you're a bit disappointed the tied up Merlin scene wasn't a bit smuttier. –Story Lover456

...

That awkward moment when people start shipping Percival/Leon after Dragoon forces them together.

That awkward moment when Gwaine is randomly riding his horse around the courtyard, waiting for someone to ask him to come on a quest/rescue mission.

That awkward moment when someone offers Merlin some ale, while in the presence of Arthur, and says 'no thanks, I don't drink' and Arthur realises that Merlin doesn't go to the tavern, consequently finding out about his magic.

That awkward moment when Merlin needs to kill someone, but doesn't have any Aconite with him.

That awkward moment when you realise that evil!Merlin is really bitchy towards Gaius.

That awkward moment when Merlin runs into a wall and falls flat on his face, and Arthur just ignores him.

That awkward moment when the Merlin/Arthur hug was only included for the writers to tempt the Merthur fangirls.

That awkward moment when Queen Annis doesn't recognise Morgana until she sees her hair when her hood is removed.

That awkward moment when Merlin starts making jokes about brass. -NerdsAreAce

...

That awkward moment when Merlin was knocked out three times in one episode while Arthur remained conscious the entire time.

That awkward moment when Arthur wonders why Camelot is preparing for the worst. - Smoochynose

...

That awkward moment when your first thought upon spotting tied up Merlin is "RAPE!"

That awkward moment when he IS just her imagination.

That awkward moment when Leon actually knew Merlin wasn't kidding.

That awkward moment when you actually thought Arthur was using his brain and had figured Agravaine out... And then he decided he'd rather suspect Gaius.

That awkward moment when you realize Merlin doesn't remember the man hug.

That awkward moment when Merlin can't even run forward without knocking himself out.

That awkward moment when Merlin gets knocked out so many times, he becomes a gibbering idiot. - Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when Gaius doesn't say Merlin's at the tavern. -LyssaLuvsLoganLerman

...

That awkward moment when Merlin actually is at the tavern.

That awkward moment when Merlin wasn't a bad assassin. - Rin

...

That awkward moment when Agravaine decides to stage an intervention for Morgana and her addiction to fire.

That awkward moment when the corrosive water wasn't really poisoned by Merlin at all, Freya was just jealous of the EMBRACE.

That awkward moment when every episode where Morgana uses magic, usually ends with her lighting something on fire.

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah actually hates Morgana because she is stealing his image; (being moody, sending Merlin off to kill people, living in dark holes, seeing the future, being obsessed with fire, etc...)

That awkward moment when you realize that after you watch every Merlin episode, you immediately log onto Fan fiction, just to read the awkward moments.

That awkward moment when you realize that you have not been able to look at apples the same since you started reading this fanfic.

That awkward moment when Sir Leon was OK with Merlin wanting to kill Arthur because he was actually an evil sorcerer who wanted him dead. -M2P

...

That awkward moment when you realise that Merlin could have easily killed Arthur without poison, a cross bow, an acid bath, or a ceremonial sword if he had just used magic.

-CeffylDrwg

...

That awkward moment when Merlin looks pleased before he says the spell to make Arthur's pants fall down.

That awkward moment when Gwen gets killed off by the writers and no one cares.

That awkward moment when you realise that George stalked Merlin so he could steal 'The Merlin Look'.

That awkward moment when Arthur wakes up and thinks that George is Merlin and tells him to "come back to bed".

That awkward moment when Merlin meets George and shouts "IMPOSTER!"

That awkward moment when there is the sound of someone climbing steps when Merlin used the Knights as a mounting block.

That awkward moment when Percival forgot to pretend to be unconscious when Merlin was using him as a mounting block.

That awkward moment when fans realise that Elyan was thrown first yet Percival was on the bottom of the mounting block and Elyan was on top of him.

That awkward moment when Leon finds out that Merlin was serious about killing Arthur. -Marcielle's Musings-

...

That awkward moment when Arthur accidentally said 'bras' instead of 'brass' and Merlin asked why that was so bad.

That awkward moment when everyone blames Percival.

That awkward moment when Arthur pantsless is the new Arthur shirtless.

That awkward moment when Gwaine does have ale in his ears.

That awkward moment when Dragoon accidentally creates Percival/Leon. –thelosthungergames

...

That awkward moment when you realize that the episode where Merlin tries to kill Arthur is the 'light' episode of the season.

That awkward moment when Arthur does replace Merlin with George.

That awkward moment when Gwen becomes jealous of Merlin...and rightfully so.

That awkward moment when you realize that the writers barely ever have Merlin take his shirt off. –Breyerfan123

...

That awkward moment when Merlin could have just killed Arthur by giving him an apple OF DOOM

That awkward moment when Merlin realises the sword he melted in the bath was Excalibur

That awkward moment when there _is_ something in the knights code about how to treat old men. -Naisa

...

That awkward moment when everyone realises that 'blood sacrifice' could simply mean a chicken, not a human. –Lulu Bee

...

That awkward moment when the fans are shown Merlin's sadistic side.

That awkward moment when we all became so very twistedly gleeful watching Dragoon become the 'master' in those encounter's.

That awkward moment when the Julians were inspired by that episode of Family Guy for the man pyramid scene.

That awkward moment when Agravaine rides past the knocked out Knights, and they're in the exact same position.

That awkward moment when Arthur sees Gwen hitting Merlin over the head with his pitcher, and not questioning it.

That awkward moment when Merlin laying on the floor unconscious becomes such a regular occurrence, Arthur has stopped questioning it. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when you cheer out loud when Arthur FINALLY hugs Merlin.

That awkward moment when Morgana admits that "Arthur is strangely fond of Merlin"

That awkward moment when the anti-Merlin is called...George.

That awkward moment when the knights make a habit out of appearing out of nowhere.

That awkward moment when Merlin sounds jealous of Gwen.

That awkward moment when the producers are bent on seeing Bradley in the buff. -MidnightBleu

...

That awkward moment when you realise that you've never seen an Asian in Camelot.

That awkward moment when Merlin's shirt isn't blue anymore, but rather a strange shade of purple.

That awkward moment when Merlin accidentally calls the dragon, _Arthur_because he was thinking of him at the time Kilgharrah told him he had to name it.

That awkward moment when Merlin is actually quite coordinated as an evil dude.

That awkward moment when Merlin looks super hot as a bad guy. –CoolCarrot

...

That awkward moment when you notice Agravaine knocked Morgana's face into a pine branch while carrying her.

That awkward moment when Arthur's status of King gives him a tub upgrade from metal tin to giant barrel.

That awkward moment when you never know when you might need to kill someone.

That awkward moment when Arthur realises you can't scour a forest more than once.

That awkward moment when the only logical explanation (without bringing in magic and destiny) you can come up with to "Why are you so loyal to Arthur?" is "Because he's obviously in love with him." -Astiza

* * *

><p>The second chapter of <strong>To Put It Bluntly<strong> (sequel to **A Delicate Matter** – irony anyone?) should be up soon. It is based off  
><em>"That awkward moment when Morgana forgets she could have just killed Queen Annis, taken over Caerleon, and then waged war on Camelot herself."<em>

Once again, thank you all for your kindness and your support. I can't say how much I appreciate it and I'm sure Toady does too. You guys really are the best.

**BTW**: I just wanted to say that as far as submissions go, it's first come-first posted. Er, something like that. I do get a lot of repeats, so whoever submits it first will get theirs in. I'm not saying you guys should race to the review button though!

CoolCarrot asked me about having an updating schedule. I'd really like to, except I'm far too busy to tie myself to _another_deadline. Personal life has to come before fanfiction (much as I wish that weren't true!) But usually there's an update after each episode of Merlin with some in between depending on the amount of submissions.

I'm on **Facebook** now if you want to chat/keep up with updates etc. **Fb/Astizax** (or link on my profile if you didn't understand that one lol)


	51. Great Big Book of Everything

**A/N:** I've got this thing called **Violent!Apples **and I just realized they resemble Apples OF DOOM if Apples OF DOOM had faces.

I'll post some pictures on my **Author page on Facebook** so you guys can check them out. Also, "like" me for updates or to chat or for general randomness ^^ **FB/Astizax**. I'm also on Twitter as Astiza_x if you'd like to follow me lol.

*And to someone – I won't say which one of you: _Please_ conjugate your verbs. I really don't have time to edit every other word in a sentence. (This is not meant to be mean, just – please proofread a bit before submitting. I am an editor for a literary magazine. I have enough grammar to deal with for a life time.) Thank you!

And in case anyone's wondering – that "snake-creature" is called a **Feomorroh**. (As seen in Gaius' Great Big Book of Everything) -can someone remind me where that's from?

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when the only reason Gwen knocked Merlin out was because of Jealousy<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin blatantly dresses up evilly (black leather pants, black top, slicked back hair) and no one pays attention

That awkward moment when Morgana does kiss Merlin and he screams about girl cooties

That awkward moment when Morgana conjures her evil monster of mind control and it's a cute fluffy pink rabbit

That awkward moment when you realise Morgana can afford eye shadow but not shampoo or a hair brush which is, let's face it, more important.

That awkward moment when Morgana thinks Gwaine is Emrys, and Gwaine just wants to get into Morgana's pants

That awkward moment when Merlin snaps and abandons the quest and the knights and Arthur realise they have no idea how to cook/make beds/survive in general

That awkward moment when George gets hit on by the knights because they thought he was Merlin

That awkward moment when George gets kidnapped by Morgana because she thought he was Merlin

That awkward moment when Agravaine points out that Morgana is roughly the same age as Merlin and therefore can't call him 'the boy'

That awkward moment when you finally realise Morgana has an Irish accent. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

...

That awkward moment when George serves breakfast and it's a table covered in apples of DOOM (and other assorted evil fruits).

That awkward moment when Gwen knocks Merlin out with a jug and looks around to see where the cartoon side effects are coming from. - Smoochynose

...

That awkward moment when evil!Merlin is actually diva!Merlin who's determined to be Arthur's number one.

That awkward moment when Arthur doesn't eat Gwen's lunch but goes for Merlin's instead.

That awkward moment when fans make a shrine to Gwaine's amazingly flawless gloves.

That awkward moment when Morgana keeps Merlin hanging from the ceiling for an entire day just because she likes the view.

That awkward moment when Morgana serves roasted Gaius for dinner. –silver-doe287

...

That awkward moment when the knights of Camelot change their name to ikiki-bootang-zoop-boing-rawrn and demand shrubberies

That awkward moment when Morgana tries to invade Camelot with a giant wooden rabbit - Naisa

...

That awkward moment when you have to explain to your grandmother what slash is because you spent the entire episode giggling at Merlin and Arthur - OnTheWingsofRavens

...

That awkward moment where the villager said "They had no faces," when all the Daracha have _are _faces.

That awkward moment when Arthur references that one time they hugged and Merlin doesn't remember.

That awkward moment when Merlin's teeth are still super white. -princessmelia

...

That awkward moment when people in Camelot get more worked up over a dead pig than a dead man; it even draws a bigger crowd. - Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't return the ring to Arthur.

That awkward moment when Gwen realizes that Merlin actually is a Save-the-world-type of guy. -TheSaga

...

That awkward moment when Arthur pelts the cushion at Gwen for hitting Merlin with his pitcher.

That awkward moment when Arthur cracks up because George wants to teach Merlin about polishing.

That awkward moment when George and Merlin don't mean the same thing while talking about polishing the king's sword.

That awkward moment when you - against all Awkward Moments-submissions - truly believe that Merlin remembers the embrace. He's just too shocked to comprehend it yet. -aarin's rou

...

That awkward moment when Evil!Merlin is still too protective of his friend to let Gwaine eat the poisoned food.

That awkward moment when Merlin's neckerchief was actually a plot point.

That awkward moment when you actually know a joke about brass.

That awkward moment when you expected the Knights to accuse Dragoon of stealing Merlin's horse. -Hermes Liar

That awkward moment when people keep questioning why Merlin can't use magic, even though Morgana pointed out that the snake-creature would drain Merlin of everything that makes him Merlin - including his magic.

That awkward moment when you can't remember the name of the monster and have to resort to calling it the snake-creature.

That awkward moment when you have to pause the video because you're laughing too hard at Merlin's assassination attempts.

That awkward moment when you wonder why Agravaine doesn't just poison Arthur's food himself.

That awkward moment when the Knights appear to be in the depth of the forest with no horses, no supplies and no apparent reason.

That awkward moment when Percival makes a joke...twice in one episode.

That awkward moment when none of the Knights question the old man knowing their names, or riding a horse that clearly belongs to Camelot.

That awkward moment when Morgana manages to clean Merlin's wound without removing his shirt, or seeing the (undoubtedly) large scar from the fire-bolt in Season 1, episode 13

That awkward moment when they realize they've never been able to go through the woods without encountering something deadly

That awkward moment when Arthur questions his insane amount of good luck

That awkward moment when people link Merlin's appearance in Camelot with the arrival of other magical things.

That awkward moment when Merlin questions it as well and comes to the conclusion that he is to blame

That awkward moment when Merlin leaves Camelot because of this and all magical attacks stop. –Tuli-Susi

...

That awkward moment when Arthur apologizes to Merlin, and makes Gwen clear the table for the meal prepared by his faithful manservant.

That awkward moment when Arthur asks Merlin where he got that purple shirt.

That awkward moment when the Knights realize that Dragoon stole Merlin's horse.

That awkward moment when Gwaine complains for being left out of the man pyramid.

That awkward moment when Morgana curses Camelot to sing their true feelings and inner most secrets.

That awkward moment when she and Merlin are having a standoff, and begin to belt out, "What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name? Yeeeesss! Loathing!"

That awkward moment when Arthur sees Merlin, and begins to sing, "Well my girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you."

That awkward moment when the writers have been hitting Merlin in the head so much, is so that he and Arthur are equally brain-damaged.

That awkward moment when the fans discover the Julians have given all creative rights to Katie, and she has been the secret-slash-ghost-writer. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when Gwaine wakes up and Percival, Elyan, and Leon are still stacked on top of each other.

That awkward moment when the knights realize that Merlin really is a "one man army" like they were joking about at the campfire, even when he's an 80 year old man. - Hazel Sage

...

That awkward moment when the next threat to Camelot is … Mega Maid

That awkward moment when Agravaine doesn't have any enticing information.

That awkward moment when Gaius doesn't have so much as a sore head.

That awkward moment when Astiza announces the next Awkward Moments Contest for November and catches her readers unawares.

* * *

><p>Contest RulesInformation – see my profile page. Any questions/suggestions, please let me know! There may still be some kinks to iron out in the way these contest are conducted. As this is only the second time, I'm trying something new. -Astiza


	52. November Contest

**A/N:** I've posted the **Apples OF DOOM** **photos** on my fb author page (**FB/Astizax**). Witness my carving skillz. I am the Great Slash Apple – as you will see.

New ficlet: Never Yours _(angsty Gwaine fic)_

...

That awkward moment when Merlin does an 'I Told You So' dance every time he's right

That awkward moment when the 'I Told You So' dance happens every single episode

That awkward moment when Arthur has Merlin executed because of the 'I Told You So' dance

That awkward moment when Gwen misses female company so much she begins to paint Merlin's nails and do his hair

That awkward moment when Merlin gets promoted, not to Court Sorcerer, but to the Queen's maidservant

That awkward moment when all of Arthur's love interests get with his knights and/or Merlin

That awkward moment when Merlin reads fanfiction and finds out that not only does Arthur lust over him but Uther, the rest of the Knights, and occasionally Morgana and Gwen.

That awkward moment when Merlin sues Fanfiction for all the physical/psychological harm we caused him. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

...

That awkward moment when Arthur opens the wardrobe and the crossbow isn't there. Instead, there is snow and a lion called Aslan. –Niphredhil

...

That awkward moment when you begin giggling every time you meet someone with big ears in real life now. -Kitty O

...

That awkward moment when Agravaine loves his nonrelated 'niece', much more than his flesh and blood nephew.

That awkward moment when Morgana was left lying unconscious on the forest floor for more than a day before Agravaine came to find her.

That awkward moment when Arthur questions Gaius about the random snake head in a jar.

That awkward moment when Morgana discovers Agravaine is only helping her because she bears a striking resemblance to his dead lover. (Obscure Haunted Mansion reference)

That awkward moment when Merlin discovers that Gaius was actually quite the lady's man.

That awkward moment when Gwaine shows up drunk at Merlin's quarters the next night, depressed that his friend called his fingers 'filthy'.

That awkward moment when Merlin's not there, and Gwaine unexpectedly goes to Arthur for solace.

That awkward moment when Gwaine tells the confused and sleepy King that Merlin's been at the tavern for two days.

That awkward moment when Arthur remembers Gwaine really said, "Merlin... gone tw' dayzz... all alone at... i'm filthy and at te tavern." -xXMistressMadHatterXx

...

That awkward moment when you will never be able to think of 'polishing swords' properly ever again.

That awkward moment when a Merlin episode doesn't have a slashy moment in it.

That awkward moment when you realize that Arthur doesn't throw stuff at Merlin anymore.

That awkward moment when Merlin gets knocked around the head so many times that he confuses himself for Arthur. -Whirlwind421

...

That awkward moment when Gwen kisses Arthur in 'Sweet Dreams' and it doesn't break the spell. StarryNight359

...

That awkward moment when Galbatorix and Merlin face off. - Astiza

PLEASE READ THIS:

The contest details are **on my profile** **too** should you need to check them out again.

Since there's a new episode coming out tonight, I thought it might be a good idea to hold entries off until it airs so the entries can revolve around tonight's episode. But by no means does your entry have to be about ep 7 – submit whatever you like as long as I have it before Monday.

Again, the guidelines are on my profile as well. But here they are in plain sight:

AWKWARD MOMENT CONTESTS

_November Contest_

**Submissions: Nov. 12-13, 2011**  
>After Episode 7 has aired on BBC One.<br>One submission per person, please. Clearly mark your submission in your review:

ENTRY: That awkward moment when...  
><em>(list others to be included in the following update- not for the contest - BELOW <em>  
><em>your entry in the usual format with your pen name at the end of the entire group of moments)<em>

_(For fans located outside of the UK, never fear! ...I don't live there either.)  
><em>The time contraints will not be too rigid. Just submit it in your own time zone before Nov. 14.  
>I will post the entries sometime that day, during which voting will be open. See below.<p>

**Voting: Nov. 14-15, 2011**  
>Voting will be held via BlindPoll here on my profile.<br>To prevent unintentional bias, pen names will not be listed along with the awkward moments.  
>Please vote for your favorite awkward moment and may the most awkward win!<p>

**Results  
><strong>The top 3 awkward moments will be posted in the next update of _Awkward Moments_ as well as on my profile page.  
>This update will include any additional awkward moment submitted during the entries submissions.<p>

HAVE FUN & GOOD LUCK!


	53. Morgana's Big Fail

**Just wanted to say – I only posted your awkward moment in the contest if it had "ENTRY" written before it. Otherwise I really didn't know whether you wanted in or not. **

READ BELOW

***Important:** Due to the fact that I'm incredibly busy with real life, I am moving the voting up slightly. You may cast your votes now in the **poll** on my **PROFILE PAGE**. Do not vote in your review; it will not be counted.

**To reiterate:**

AWKWARD MOMENT CONTESTS

_November Contest_

**Voting: Now through Nov. 15, 2011**  
>Voting will be held via BlindPoll here on my profile.<br>To prevent unintentional bias, pen names will not be listed along with the awkward moments.  
>Please vote for your favorite awkward moment and may the most awkward win!<p>

**Results  
><strong>The top 3 awkward moments will be posted in the next update of _Awkward Moments_ as well as on my profile page.  
>This update will include any additional awkward moment submitted during the entries submissions.<p>

HAVE FUN & GOOD LUCK!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Morgana forgets to tell Alator who exactly she wants and he brings her Geoffrey instead of Gaius. –alleywayqueen<p>

...

That awkward moment when Merlin watches Agravaine undress.

That awkward moment when your younger sister mistakes the shirtless, muscled man that follows Alator around for a sex slave.

That awkward moment when your Nana replies she wouldn't mind having one of them. (Such an awkward, awkward, oh-please-dear-lord-was-my-mind-out moment)

That awkward moment when Merlin is getting buddy-buddy with Alator after he tortured and half killed Gaius without checking his mentor was okay.

That awkward moment when Agravaine strokes Morgana while she's unconscious.

That awkward moment when Gwaine doesn't notice the obvious magic right in front of him. –Smoochynose

…

That awkward moment when all of the books Agravaine left in Gaius's chambers have PROPERTY OF LORD AGRAVAINE written in the front cover. –SilentNinja x

…

That awkward moment when Arthur doesn't bother putting his shirt on before rushing to Gaius' chambers.

That awkward moment when Leon rushes in, sees Arthur topless and forgets what he was going to say.

That awkward moment when Arthur sees straight through Agravaine's obviously awful acting.

That awkward moment when everyone is disappointed that Gwaine didn't learn Merlin's secret.

That awkward moment when Arthur doesn't feature in the 'Next Time' segment... –lady-harker-

…

That awkward moment when Merlin is actually recognized for what he does and is bowed to.

That awkward moment when Agravaine hovers over Gaius.

That awkward moment when Agravaine succeeds in being even more of a creeper than before.

That awkward moment when you think Gaius is dead when he closes his eyes.

That awkward moment when slash fic sprout up because of the scene where Merlin pulled Arthur off of the bed.

That awkward moment when you first think Arthur is naked in his bed until he stands up.

That awkward moment when you think Agravaine is going to completely undress with Merlin still in the room.

That awkward moment when you think Merlin is going to hide under Agravaine's bed, as that seems to be his favorite hiding place. -LunaShadowWolf13

…

That awkward moment when Agravaine calls Merlin to his room so he can creep on him, too, because Gwen and Morgana just aren't enough. –Kitty O

…

That awkward moment when Gwaine doesn't know what the red powder is.

That awkward moment when Alator of the Catha just tells Morgana who Emrys is and kills Merlin.

That awkward moment when they find the white stallion the next day in someone's yard because it had no way of leaving Camelot.

That awkward moment when Gwen holds absolutely no purpose in the episode but they add her in anyway because otherwise Morgana is the only female. –CeffylDrwg

…

The awkward moment when Morganna goes all the way to Arabia to fetch . . . a Scottish guy! And you can't help but think "The direction is four hundred miles North Morganna not several thousand miles East." - StoryLover456

…

That awkward moment when Gwaine busts Agravaine in the middle of slashing Gaius' throat.

That awkward moment when Gwaine asks him a very good question and Agravaine's face that all but screams 'OH SH*T'...and that awkward moment when Gwaine actually believes that traitor's lame excuse.

That awkward moment when Merlin stumbles into the room after Morgana left him for dead to those gigantic scorpions and she makes a wtf face.

That awkward moment when this happens every time an enemy tries to kill Merlin.

That awkward moment when almost all enchantments on Arthur involve a love spell of some kind and maybe Uther isn't so paranoid after all.

That awkward moment when Arthur realises just how many times he 'passed out' ever since he met Merlin.

That awkward moment when Arthur catches Merlin in the middle of making plans to save Albion (again) with Kilgarrah.

That awkward moment when Arthur trusts his obviously shady uncle more than Gaius who has been like family to him all his life opposed to said uncle.

That awkward moment when Arthur finds out that the countless times Merlin has been accused of magic it was true.

That awkward moment when Gwen and Elyan find out what their names mean. –StarryNight359

…

That awkward moment when not even Camelot's supposed enemies like Morgana – Naisa

...

That awkward moment when Merlin's just a bit too happy about the Garland Competition. –Astiza

* * *

><p>It's <strong>VOTING TIME<strong>.

Please visit my profile and **vote for your** **favorite** awkward moment.


	54. Fireproof

Results: Congratulations everyone!

Third Place: **alleywayqueen**

That awkward moment when Alator looks pointedly at Merlin, sits in front of him still staring at him pointedly and says 'And I know where he is' and Morgana doesn't click.

Second Place: **-lady-harker-**

That awkward moment when Agravaine grows a long comic moustache, twirls it menacingly and chuckles like a madman and STILL Arthur doesn't suspect him of anything.

First Place: **Smoochynose**

That awkward moment when Arthur learns that his knights have been arresting any members of his family on suspicion of treason whenever they enter Camelot and then can't come up with a logical argument as to why they shouldn't.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you realize Gaius shouldn't even exist. -Whirlwind<p>

…

That awkward moment when Alator's spell when attacking Morgana sounds suspiciously like "F*ck you!"

That awkward moment when Agravaine enjoys creeping on unconscious people (Morgana and Gaius)

That awkward moment when Agravaine calls Merlin in to sharpen Arthur's "sword" –Midnight Bleu

…

That Awkward Moment when Merlin opens the closet door and finds Arthur in it.

That Awkward Moment when dragging Arthur out of bed turns into another semi-naked wrestling match

That Awkward Moment when Gwen walks in on said semi-naked wrestling match and decides she's better off with Lancelot because he'll never do semi-naked wrestling with Merlin

That Awkward Moment when Merlin replies 'you already have' when Arthur says he doesn't want to lose another friend

That Awkward Moment when Arthur realises that the speech on polishing was merely Merlin having revenge from George's boring brass jokes

That Awkward Moment when Gaius starts to tell everyone embarrassing baby stories about Arthur in revenge for being suspected as a traitor and left to die.

That Awkward Moment when Gaius shouts 'just shag for god sake' when Gwen and Arthur are having an awkward moment about her seeing his junk

That Awkward Moment when Gaius just tells Alator all of Merlin's flaws instead of who he really is

That Awkward Moment when Morgana's dagger wasn't held at Merlin's neck but at his crotch (Morgana was always very anti-male)

That Awkward Moment when that was the only reason why Alator helps Merlin (all men must stick together)

That Awkward Moment when you realise Arthur has been half naked in some shape or form nearly every episode for most of the screen time and wonder when it'll be Merlin's turn.

That Awkward Moment when Merlin wasn't kidnapped by Morgana but by fangirls –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

…

That awkward moment when Arthur turns up to judge the garland competition and all the contestants are knights.

That awkward moment when Arthur actually liked the rat and demands it be served at all banquets.

That award moment when you're still waiting for Gwaine to meet the great dragon.

That awkward moment when conversing about Merlin with your family you accidentally call Kilgarrah the Great Slash Dragon. –Smoochynose

…

That awkward moment when you notice a ring on Agravaine's left ring finger and feel sorry for his wife.

That awkward moment when Arthur knighted Lancelot as a Sir Prance A Lot.

That awkward moment when Arthur knighted a man he had known for less than a day.

That awkward moment when Gwen peeped on Leon changing out of the dress.

That awkward moment when Gwaine gives Leon a flower because he looks good in that dress.

That awkward moment when Merlin asks to be taken to Glasgow.

That awkward moment when all the inspections against magic are just excuses to break things. –Damatris

…

The awkward moment when it took Merlin and Gwaine all night to travel twenty feet into the cave before Morgana and Agravaine manage to catch up...and Agravaine manages to reach Gaius first, even though Gwaine entered the cave first. –Owl Watcher

…

The awkward moment when Merlin draws a smiley face on Agravaine's boot.

The awkward moment when you assumed Gwaine would take Merlin's hand.

The awkward moment when Morgana seems to be collecting the same amount of head injuries as Arthur or Merlin.

The awkward moment Gaius is still living to a ripe old age even when Merlin reaches the 'Dragoon' stage in life.

The awkward moment when Gaius still has no back problems, even after all he's been through.

The awkward moment when Merlin and Alator stare at Morgana from the ground with an, "Are you serious?" face after she asks who Emrys is.

The awkward moment when Morgana doesn't have a severely fractured skull.

The awkward moment when you're looking for the disfiguring scar on Morgana's face after bashing it into the pillar.

The awkward moment when you search for the scars because Morgause developed them the exact same way.

The awkward moment when Agravaine doesn't see Merlin leaving his chambers, but instead he sees Puss!... in Boots.

The awkward moment when Gwaine meets a woman named Kitty Soft Paws. -xXMistressMadHatterXx

…

The awkward moment when you watch the deleted scenes from season 3 episode 1 and 2 and realize it answers all the plot holes you always wondered about. –Alathia Firesky

…

That awkward moment when you are refused your bath.

That awkward moment when you have to do the awkward shuffle behind the screen to put your clothes back on.

That awkward moment when you realize that you need Merlin to do this. –georgieporgiepuddingandpie

…

That awkward moment when feomorroh are immune to fire.

That awkward moment when you realize Merlin really enjoys intimate campfire chats. -Astiza

* * *

><p>*NEW* ficlet: <em>The Garland Competition<em> -Tag to 4x07 - When Arthur is told he has to judge a garland competition, he knows this will be one one of those days. But who has entered the contest and what have they made?

*NEW* Merthur fic:_ As It Turned Out__** –**_ Merlin's been sleeping in Arthur's bed while the king was away on a hunting trip. It's nicer than his and no one has to know. But what happens when Arthur returns and suddenly finds himself thinking of his manservant in a different way?


	55. RAWR

Because Naisa is amazing

**Poppy Witch:** I can predict your future...

**Arthur:** Really?

**Poppy Witch:** Yesss... you will own a Kindle one day, King of Camelot.

**Arthur:**... What's a kindle?

**Poppy Witch: **A Kindle can hold a thousand books.

**Arthur:**That sounds like Magic to me...

**Poppy Witch:** Well it isn't, fool. Now GO READ **POPPY GIRL**.

**Arthur:**... but _why_? What do I want with a Poppy Girl?

**Poppy Witch: **Naisa worked very hard writing that book.  
>The least you can do is check it out and give it a read. Go look it up on Amazon!<p>

**Merlin:** Amazon is in South America. That's where the conquistadors are going.

**Arthur: **Shut up, Merlin. *goes to hunt down **Poppy Girl***

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Merlin wins the Garland Competition<p>

That awkward moment when the Knights take up Garland making as a hobby

That awkward moment when only Arthur thinks that's a girly hobby

That awkward moment when the Knights use Poison Ivy for their Garlands

That awkward moment when the Knights get a rash on their bottom and have to ask Merlin/Gaius for a cure.

That awkward moment when Gwen walks in on Merlin applying cream on all the Knights bottoms for their rash

That awkward moment when Gwen decides to be evil because Merlin is hogging all the men

That awkward moment when you realise Gwen is the only regular female character

That awkward moment when the BBC gets sued for being sexist and to appease the female fanbase they turn Merlin and a couple of the knights into girls.

That awkward moment when the BBC gets sued again for such terrible plot holes when they tried to appease said female fanbase

That awkward moment when Merlin puts 'kick me' signs on Arthur's back

That awkward moment when Arthur can't understand why Gwen kicked him five times now

That awkward moment when every time something gets thrown out of a window it lands on Leon's head

That awkward moment when the Knights decide to have an intervention for Merlin's and Arthur's tendency to have semi-naked wrestling

That awkward moment when said Intervention turns into a group semi-naked in mud wrestling

That awkward moment when Gwen sees this and decides to become a lesbian with Morgana because at least then she'll be getting some

That awkward moment when your parents begins to wonder what the hell they went wrong with you because of your fangirl tendencies

That awkward moment when you confess to your friend that if you kidnapped Colin Morgan and Bradley James you'll just have them do things to each other while you watch

That awkward moment when you're the only one who laughs at this. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

…

That awkward moment when Agravaine runs out of female characters to perve on and begins perving on Merlin.

That awkward moment when Arthur takes this as proof Merlin really is a girl.

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah reveals his past as a dragon called Toothless.

That awkward moment when Merlin feels unloved that Hiccup was allowed to ride the dragon but he's not.

That awkward moment when Merlin decides there are enough dragon slaying knights but not enough bread making knights or small home repair knights. –Smoochynose

…

That awkward moment when The Reveal is not awesome and we all cry. -Kitty O

…

That awkward moment when the title character gets stabbed and you're really excited.

That awkward moment what Merlin gives up and uses Accio Snake to find the Feomorroh.

That awkward moment when Morgana learned her fighting moves from Gandalf and Saruman.

That awkward moment when Arthur starts calling Morgana 'Sisssster'

That awkward moment when Morgana just stabs Merlin when she has the chance.

That awkward moment when Arthur is a threat to Morgana because he, unlike other King Arthurs, can speak with an English accent. -Darth Tater

…

That awkward moment when you're creeped on a train and he reminds you of Agravaine.

That awkward moment when you call him Agravaine. –JennaGreenleaf

…

That awkward moment when Agravaine stops using hair oil.

That awkward moment when Arthur realizes the hair oil hid his Uncle's shockingly blond hair.

That awkward moment when everyone prefers the evil style instead.

That awkward moment when Merlin and Gaius discover the hair oil was a potion Morgana had given Agravaine.

That awkward moment when it comes to the cast of Merlin's attention that a fair chunk of the Morgana romantic stories end up with her being paired off with a member of her family.

That awkward moment when Bradley and Colin are no longer fazed by the numerous numbers of erotic slash fiction the fans seem to send to them.

That awkward moment when Eoin and Tom begin receiving erotic slash fiction.

That awkward moment when Bradley and Colin act as season veterans, and plan to be emotional support for the newbies. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

…

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah announces that the dragon egg is a fake.

That awkward moment when Gwaine and Agravaine learn that in the legend they are brothers.

That awkward moment when acid melts a sword but does nothing to the barrel. – Damatris

…

That awkward moment when Arthur asks Merlin where Gaius is, and Merlin replies "he's at the tavern." – Naisa

…

That awkward moment when Agravaine kills Gaius before Gwaine arrives, and Gwaine still believes that Agravaine was only checking to see if he was still breathing.

That awkward moment when Gwaine sees a super buff dude be lifted into the air by magic and dumped on top of him, and still doesn't suspect anything.

That awkward moment when you realize that Gwaine must have been drunk during the whole adventure with Merlin because no sober person could be that gullible. –Solar07

…

That awkward moment when N O N E of the knights apologise to Merlin for being far bigger prats than Arthur has ever been.

That awkward moment when you are a Merthur shipper and realize that somehow you'll have to deal with episode 4x09. -aarins rou

…

That awkward moment when the only explanation Merlin can give as to why Lamia's enchantment doesn't work on him is because he's gay

That awkward moment when Gwen overhears Arthur's comment about being saved by a girl nearly being worse than dying and so she breaks up with him

That awkward moment when Gwen starts dating Merlin instead

That awkward moment when the villagers of Longstead are so desperate to see Gwen but seem to have no idea who Elyan is

That awkward moment when you realise that Percival's sword is just for show and his real weapons are his fists - DeathGod777

...

That awkward moment when Gwen cooks the mandrake root for supper.

That awkward moment when Arthur decides to find out exactly how many neckerchiefs Merlin has since none of them ever seem to be soiled.

That awkward moment when Arthur finds out Merlin has only two, a red one and a blue one, and that Merlin just goes that extra mile to keep them clean but can't seem to polish Arthur's armor correctly.

That awkward moment when Uther finds the Fountain of Youth.


	56. Hello Beastie

Just a REMINDER:

Please remember to write your username/pen name after your entire awkward moments submission.

Ex:   
><strong>That awkward moment when…<br>That awkward moment when… -pen name here**

Thanks guys!

...

The awkward moment when Lamia couldn't enchant Merlin because he is actually a girl and Arthur is proved right. –Niphredhil

…

That awkward moment when Arthur comments on Merlin's backside as though it's normal.

That awkward moment when you think the girl is Morgana when you first see where when they're rescuing her. –momo9momo

…

That awkward moment when Agravaine asks how Arthur got know Gwen so well he knows Gwen's tunic "anywhere."

That awkward moment when you realize that the Lamia looks more like an octopus than a snake.

That awkward moment when you realize that Lamia is just an evil snake-version of Freya.

That awkward moment when Merlin collapses the ceiling to kill Lamia and it kills the knights as well. –Adrian Nox

…

That awkward moment when you realize you're pretty much in love with Percival now.

That awkward moment when Merlin seems to be shocked that his healing magic didn't work this time... Though it rarely ever does. -Kitty O

…

That awkward moment when you realise that Sir Percival can actually string a sentence together and is not just the muscle.

That awkward moment when you start to wonder exactly how many times has Gwen's tunic has been on Arthurs bedroom floor (he did seem to know it VERY well)

That awkward moment when you ask yourself when your mind went into the gutter when watching _Merlin_ due to all the innuendo –Little Miss Demeanor

…

The awkward moment when you realize Arthur has not worn his crown once since he became king, but Uther wore it almost every episode without fail. -horsegirl332211

…

That awkward moment when you're having a nice swoon over adorable kind!Percy and all of a sudden he turns into nasty scary!Percy on Merlin and you're like 'WTF man! That's Merlin!'

That awkward moment when the writers didn't show Lamia kiss Gwaine because too many fangirls would hunt Charlene McKenna down

That awkward moment when Merlin offers Percy some water and everyone is reminded of the end of series 2...

That awkward moment when Eoin accidentally burns Colin's face in the torch swat scene

That awkward moment when Gwen asks if Merlin is actually a woman in disguise and that's why he's not affected. And when Merlin says no, he asks her if she's ever read fanfiction.

That awkward moment when she admits she ships Merthur, Gwaine/Percival and adores girl!Merlin stories

That awkward moment when I suddenly find Adetomiwa attractive when he's drugged up on Lamia-hissing

That awkward moment when Merlin genuinely wanted to know what Lamia was waiting for and she never answers him

That awkward moment when a 'Merlin' episode turns Arthur into a sexist pig... and no one cares because the knights and Merlin are objectified by the fangirls every week. –alleywayqueen

…

That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't mind being saved by a girl because, secretly, he IS a girl. –Lulu Bee

…

That awkward moment when Merlin get his Hogwarts letter.

That awkward moment when Uther gets a copy of the Daily Prophet from an owl.

That awkward moment when everyone ignores the warning bells because they think by the time they react the crisis will be over anyway, and they're right. -98penguin

…

That Awkward Moment when Merlin snaps and gives the Knights a time-out for their bad behaviour

That Awkward Moment when Merlin refuses to speak to the knights

That Awkward Moment when the knights go to extreme lengths to gain Merlin's forgiveness

That Awkward Moment when Arthur passes a decree that Merlin must forgive the knights just so Camelot can go back to normal

That Awkward Moment when everyone realises Camelot has never been normal

That Awkward Moment when it looked like Agravaine's weekly evil deed is a child having a tantrum

That Awkward Moment when you actually thought Agravaine was going to be a good guy this week until said childish tantrum

That Awkward Moment when Arthur doesn't follow the Gwen trail but the moment he sees Merlin's neckerchief he's running to their rescue

That Awkward Moment when Gwen points out she's been kickass since series 1 when they saved Merlin's village and if Arthur has only realised this then he's a blind git.

That Awkward Moment when Merlin begins to list the amount of times Gwen has saved Arthur

That Awkward Moment when all the men realise Gwen has saved them at least once and therefore none of them can tease Merlin

That Awkward Moment when you tell your two gay friends that they should play Merlin and Arthur so we fangirls could actually see some action. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

…

That awkward moment when Lancelot is back from the dead.

That awkward moment when Arthur accuses him of sorcery and kills him himself.

That awkward moment when it wasn't sorcery and Lancelot had simply been hiding behind a rock the whole time.

That awkward moment when the knights couldn't be bothered to find Lancelot and claimed he died instead. - Smoochynose

…

The awkward moment when the Daracha killed Lancelot and Merlin because Merlin never set Kilgharrah free.

The awkward moment when Gwen is the only one mourning Lancelot and Arthur has made it a celebration.

The awkward moment they realize that they are all just myths. –Gloxinia

…

That awkward moment when somebody doesn't get knocked out by a blow to the head in an episode.

That awkward moment when you ship Percival/Lamia based on size difference.

That awkward moment when the fandom plays where's waldo with Colin Morgan.

That awkward moment when Merthur fans cheer on Lancelot 2.0. -silver-doe287

…

That awkward moment when Gwen had the vague thought of Merlin being a woman.

That awkward moment when you find out that the BBC Merlin writers are reading fictions from the /Merlin is a Girl/ community.

That awkward moment when you begin to realise that the BBC Merlin writers must be trying to start a new ship: Leon/Percival.

That awkward moment when you almost mistake another Knight of Camelot for Gwaine because his hair looks almost exactly the same….

That awkward moment when you think that Arthur's just about to give Merlin a hug, when all he really does, is give the warlock another one of his /good-for-nothing-pats-on-the-shoulder/.

That awkward moment when a great 'awkward moment' comes to you at 2:30AM but you can't be bothered getting out of bed or moving to write it down.

That awkward moment when you realise that no one on fanfiction is ever going to look at you the same way again after reading all of your 'awkward moments'. -CoolCarrot

…

That awkward moment when Uther finds out trolls can get pregnant.

That awkward moment when Morgause was joking about being a sacrifice to tear the veil.

That awkward moment when Uther walks in on Merlin saying 'go faster Arthur'.

That awkward moment when Freya didn't recognize Merlin.

That awkward moment when Merlin never heard the dragon. –yaoiaddict101

…

That awkward moment when Gwen can't chose between Arthur and Lancelot, so she chooses Merlin instead. –Laytonloverdg

…

That awkward moment when Percival STILL wants the Lamia to be his girlfriend

That awkward moment when Arthur dies 'cause he was stopping a woman from saving him

That awkward moment when peeing is the number one excuse in season 4 (more than woodworm)

That awkward moment when the Lamia makes out with someone she actually likes and kills them by accident. -Thelosthungergames

…

That awkward moment when Arthur has a Gwaine look-alike knight to take with him when the real Gwaine isn't there

That awkward moment when the Lamia bears a striking resemblance to a certain Pirates of the Caribbean character when she changes form.

That awkward moment when your Grandma points out that Merlin and Arthur's relationship reminds her of her relationship with my Grandad.

The awkward moment when this is scarily true.

The awkward moment when, before you discovered Merlin fanfiction, you were a huge Arwen fan, but ever since you started reading fanfictions, you've turned into a Merthur shipper.

The awkward moment when, because of this, you are mentally preparing yourself for next week's episode.

The awkward moment when you get caught writing a Merthur fanfiction in Physics and your teacher starts to read it out.

The awkward moment when he comments on the quality. –Silent-Ninja x

…

The awkward moment when Merlin borrows a fez, wields a mop, and kills the bad guys with love. –LenleG

…

That awkward moment when Lamia looks like the Kraken rather than Medusa like you thought she would.

That awkward moment when Arthur sees Agravaine covering up the footprint in the mud.

That awkward moment when Agravaine finds the piece of Gwen's tunic and puts it in his pocket, just to be creepy.

That awkward moment when Arthur seriously doubts whether Merlin can handle the responsibility, and Merlin throws a temper tantrum and quits his job.

That awkward moment when Morgana has nothing to do with this episode at all.

That awkward moment when all the Merlin fans decide to sue the scriptwriters because of the ultimate disappointment that Gwen didn't find out about Merlin's magic.

That awkward moment when Merlin accidently traps Leon, and Percival with the Lamia when he makes the rocks fall.

That awkward moment when Merlin finally gets to do some magical Lamia ass-kicking and Arthur comes to ruin it all at the last possible minute.

That awkward moment when you wish Lamia had kissed Merlin just because you're a guilty fan of Merlin-whump.

That awkward moment when John Howden sends Merlin back because he is just a 'boy', and Merlin is forced to disguise himself as Dragoon the Great to help the villagers.

That awkward moment when Gaius gets a case of 'sweating sickness'.

That awkward moment when everyone in Camelot gets the sickness because Gaius can't treat it.

That awkward moment when Arthur is forced to ask Merlin to cure the disease.

That awkward moment Gaius just made up the sweating sickness to get a day off.

That awkward moment when Merlin calls the knights, "easy prey" and they wake up just to tell him off. –Solar07

…

That awkward moment when Astiza is missing the description of the ninth garland [in "The Garland Competition"]. –Tuli-Susi

…

That awkward moment when the CGI becomes so amazing we don't even notice it's there.

That awkward moment when the Stardust references/actors take over a Merlin episode and you expect Gwen to greet Mary as Ditchwater Sal.

That awkward moment when someone informs the Lamia of the difference between snakes and octopi.

That awkward moment when Arthur knights Gwen.

That awkward moment when it falls to Gwen to rip up her clothes for trail markers when Merlin's neckerchief is ripe for the ripping.

That awkward moment when the Romans visit their forts in Britannia and hail Gaius as Julius Caesar. -Astiza


	57. Good News Everyone

**A/N**: While I was editing these awkward moments, I had to go look up that Lamia/octopus scene because Midnight Bleu mentioned Merlin's 'bedroom' face in her awkward moment. And then I got to watching all sorts of Colin videos and fangirling over them because Colin is absolutely gorgeous.

Somehow I totally missed this in October:

**Have you heard about our Colin? He was voted Cultbox's sexiest male in the UK.**

WOOHOO. :D I know that's probably old news, but. –squeee-

…

That awkward moment when you realise that Gwen has never worn a pale blue tunic before so how does Arthur "know it anywhere"?

That awkward moment when the enchantment goes funny and the knights aren't fighting over Lamia but Merlin

That awkward moment when Gwen and Arthur join in

That awkward moment when Gwen can't decide who to be with and starts a male harem

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur are only in Gwen's harem so she can watch them at it

That awkward moment when Merlin rides out with an entourage even though he's just a servant

That awkward moment when Arthur isn't sure he sent out his best knights to guard Gwen or Merlin

That awkward moment when Arthur hugs Merlin first before Gwen

That awkward moment when Lancelot didn't try to seduce Gwen but Merlin

That awkward moment when everyone actually questions how Lancelot returned from the dead and are all refusing to accept magic as an answer

That awkward moment when the Merlin crew meets Jack Harkness and all end up in bed together. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

…

That awkward moment when you yell out "Nooooo! I'm not ready!" at Arthur's proposal in the 4x09 promo

That awkward moment when you cheer at Lancelot's potential cockblocking.

That awkward moment: Merlin's strange bedroom face when being dragged towards the lamia. –Midnight Bleu

…

That awkward moment when the Great Slash Dragon doesn't ship Merthur.

That awkward moment when Lancelot starts painting prophetic pictures.

That awkward moment when Uther, Gaius, Merlin, and Gwen form a Doctor Who club and don't let Arthur or Morgana join.

That awkward moment when they let Percival in.

That awkward moment when we realize the Emrys prophesies were actually referring to Neville Longbottom.

That awkward moment when the knights start rapping.

That awkward moment when the Sweating Sickness reminds you of those old Tamora Pierce books which you probably shouldn't admit to having read. Or to owning all of them. cough. -Darth Tater

…

That awkward moment when the Merthur party is in full swing on tumblr and all the Merthur fans are ganging up on each other. (TEAM GREEN!)

That awkward moment when Merlin grows a mustache.

That awkward moment when an evil character in Camelot isn't wearing black. -silver-doe287

…

That awkward moment when Merlin throws himself at the Daracha and starts regenerating afterward.

That awkward moment when a police phone box crashes into the throne room and a strange man tells another strange man to put Uther in a cupboard.

That awkward moment when "Merlin" was the neckerchief all along and not the boy.

That awkward moment when Gwen's skirt, Arthur, and a random glass floor cause Arthur to punch a hole in the fabric of reality.

That awkward moment when Merlin has two hearts.

That awkward moment when Lamia is a crazed flesh ganger.

That awkward moment when Gwaine really does get killed by a fishing pole. -TheOtherTimeLord

…

That awkward moment when Percival doesn't turn out to be the strong, silent type, but instead the strong, sexy-voice type.

That awkward moment when the next episode airs, and we are sadly prepared to learn that Gwen's previous suspicions of Merlin are completely disregarded.

That awkward moment when the director deems it unsafe to keep fire next to Colin during filming.

That awkward moment when he comes to this decision, because it has already been the fifth time Colin burned away his eyebrows.

That awkward moment when Gwen is entranced by Lamia as well.

That awkward moment when Merlin's apple of doom foretold of a terrible occurrence.

That awkward moment when Merlin tattles on Arthur to Gwen.

That awkward moment when Arthur does not receive a kiss at the end of the episode, but a slap because of what he said to Merlin.

That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't feel so special anymore because he realizes Gaius only gave him his 'trusty' medical bag so he could trade it out for a new one.

That awkward moment when Merlin starts walking around with a cane, and slapping his patients.

That awkward moment when the writers made Gwen tear her only non-revealing clothes. -xXMistressMadHatterXx

…

That awkward moment when the scriptwriters turn the knights into Lamia's harem.

That awkward moment when the fangirls wish they were her, even though Lamia dies. - Smoochynose

…

That awkward moment when all the knights gets a kissing scene (or almost kissing scene) except for the skirt-chaser Gwaine

That awkward moment when the Priestesses of the Old Religion are actually scientists, butchering up and combining different animals. –Flippytoppydopeyhappy

…

That awkward moment when Morgana is so desperate to kill Arthur she sends a "worthless manservant."

That awkward moment that your dad walks into the room as Morgana has the knife to Merlin's throat and he yells "KILL HIM!"

That awkward moment where you try to "like" an awkward moment. -SunnySmile13

…

That awkward moment when sleeveless chainmail is banned after Percival receives a fatal wound to the arm.

That awkward moment when Arthur isn't actually worried about the gang when they don't return home, he's just really bored without them.

That awkward moment when everyone but Arthur goes on the adventure of the week, and Arthur's left at home with Agravaine and Gaius.

That awkward moment when Percival's primary form of flirting is carrying the girl around.

That awkward moment when the Knights of the Round Table go missing and Arthur has to use the "backup knights" to find them.

That awkward moment when Leon announces that they'll leave at first light and it's already light out.

That awkward moment when "Knights of Camelot who can look out for themselves" routinely die en masse.

That awkward moment when that was Percival's first kiss.

That awkward moment when the Lamia's aversion to Merlin isn't because he has magic, but because she just genuinely doesn't find him attractive.

That awkward moment when you first think that the sweating sickness patient was one of the afflicted patients from the village and you wonder why they couldn't just bring them all to be treated by Gaius.

That awkward moment when Gwen gets her first new "questing" outfit in three seasons and she tears it up. -Kate

…

That awkward moment when Arthur puts Gwen's engagement ring on the wrong finger while proposing.

That awkward moment when Gwaine assumes she's still single.

That awkward moment when Arthur sees a threat to Camelot, and Merlin doesn't believe him.

horsegirl332211

…

That awkward moment when the knights hold a A.A. meeting for Merlin and it turned out to be Gwaine's idea. – ()

…

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah says something that is meant to be taken literally.

That awkward moment when the new guy in Camelot isn't evil.

That awkward moment when it turns out Gwaine's hair is a wig. -oOPhoenixsparkOo

…

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah _ruins_ a prophecy by sending Merlin to kill the Jabberwock on Frabjous day.

That awkward moment when Arthur decides he likes the Vorpal sword better than Excalibur because it goes "snicker-snack." -Astiza


	58. Lancelot du Lac

**Hello!** Morning update this time - 'cause I'm seriously behind in my work and won't get it done otherwise if I'm reading fanfiction until 2 AM.

Wasn't that a bittersweet episode? I was a bit miffed that Arthur obviously didn't tell Merlin _first_, but that Merlin had to hear it while Arthur told _Agravaine_.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Merlin is giving one of his inspirational speeches, and unconsciously starts quoting The Lion King.<p>

That awkward moment when he then says, "No, wait, that's The Lion King."

That awkward moment when Merlin has a magic screwdriver.

That awkward moment when Arthur shouts, "Who has a magic screwdriver?" and Merlin cries, "I do!"-JennaGreenleaf

…

That awkward moment when the Slash Dragon demands that Merlin and Arthur get married or he'll burn down Camelot.

That awkward moment when the demand was made on Arthur's honeymoon. - Smoochynose

…

That awkward moment when you realize you hate Gwencelot because you just want Arthur to win and Lancelot to lose.

That awkward moment when what Gwen was getting at was that she was beginning to suspect Merlin wasn't straight.

That awkward moment when Elyan wakes up alone because Gwen left him. - Kitty O

…

That Awkward Moment when Arthur throws a 'most sexy man in Camelot' competition and Merlin wins

That Awkward Moment when the knights and Arthur try to work out what makes Merlin so sexy and ends up writing a list

That Awkward Moment when the list gets read out at a council meeting

That Awkward Moment when it turns out Slytherin was Merlin's fake name just as Gryffindor was Arthur's, Hufflepuff was Gwen's and Ravenclaw was Morgana's

That Awkward Moment when Harry realises that being a parslemouth meant he could talk to the Dragon in the First Task

That Awkward Moment when it wasn't Slytherin/Merlin who wanted to bar muggle borns but Ravenclaw/Morgana who was just ridiculously good at spreading rumours as well as locking people in crystal caves.

That Awkward Moment when you only just realise how fit Percival is when he's acting like the perfect knight for Lamia

That Awkward Moment when nearly every romantic moment is obsessive over-protectiveness and your feminist side is shouting rude things at you for falling more and more in love with Merlin because of this –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

…

That awkward moment when you realize you're probably the only Arwen fan who likes Lancelot.

That awkward moment when you want Lancelot to win against Arthur but have Arthur get together with Gwen. -Namikaze Artemis

…

That awkward moment when, in the fight over Lamia, Gwaine attacks the other Knights with a fishing rod

That awkward moment when Arthur later finds this out and Gwaine says "it was Merlin's idea!"

That awkward moment when Arthur bans Merlin and Gwaine from going near fishing rods

That awkward moment when Agravaine starts stroking a fluffy white cat and designs his own evil chuckle, because everyone else is too blind to notice his evilness. –Naisa

…

That awkward moment that Arthur lights about a hundred candles in a wooden hut.

The awkward moment when Gwen says no. – TheGirlWhoSeesParallel

…

That awkward moment when people begin to ship Arthur/Lancelot because of the heart-shaped shield

That awkward moment when Merlin is wearing a green/grayish neckerchief and you're afraid that you might have turned colorblind

That awkward moment when you read "grayish" as "gayish" –miss wolf

…

That awkward moment when Arthur realises he's just sent away the only female left in Camelot and now him and the knights will have to form a gay group

That awkward moment when Gwen decides to marry Matt Smith because he has a fez and Arthur doesn't -Lulu Bee

…

That awkward moment when the fandom is all in tears because of the latest episode while everything you care about is the lack of Merthur. –aarin's rou

…

That awkward moment when Merlin was stalking Arthur when he was proposing to Gwen.

That awkward moment when they notice him.

That awkward moment when Morgana accidentally stabbed Agravaine.

That awkward moment when you realize Morgana has an obsession with evil jewelry.

That awkward moment when you thought the cave lady-witch-creature-thing was going to start calling Morgana's coin "my preciousssss."

That awkward moment when Merlin was wrong about someone wanting to kill Arthur. -oOPhoenixsparkOo

…

That awkward moment when you realize Merlin was actually the first one to wear sleeveless chainmail, when he and Arthur went to rescue Gwen. - Hazel Sage

…

That awkward moment when all lakes appear to have some sort of mystical power.

That awkward moment when all this talk of necromancy and gates of death just makes you think of the Abhorsen series.

That awkward moment when you have to let go of your hatred of Lancelot, because it was only his shade that messed up Arwen.

That awkward moment when the only pairing everyone was sure of gets seriously messed up.

That awkward moment when everyone who wears all-black clothing is banished from Camelot for being blatantly evil. -IceCreamDoodle13

…

That awkward moment when the hag directed Morgana to the wrong pond and Morgana throws the coin in … and loses it.

That awkward moment when Agravaine actually _did_ want to be Arthur's wife.

That awkward moment when Lancelot gets the maximum security cell.

That awkward moment when Lancelot wears black simply because that's the only color of cloth Morgana can conjure.

That awkward moment when Gwen forgets to say "yes"

That awkward moment when Arthur replies "So you _were_ in it for the royal status?" when Gwen admits that "all [she] ever wanted was to be [his] queen."

That awkward moment when Arthur says, "Next you'll be betraying me as well, Merlin. … Merlin?"

That awkward moment when you realize Arthur probably ordered Merlin to set up the candles and Merlin probably used magic to accomplish it.

That awkward moment when Gwen wonders who else has been sneaking into her house while she's out. –Astiza


	59. I Should Really Be Sleeping

**A/N:** Give yourselves a pat on the back! Almost all of you remembered to **put your pen name** in your review – you cannot understand how happy that makes me (:

Just finished "Pianos are Made for Falling" by fishwrites. It's a lovely story (A/M pairing) You ought to go and read it.

*Awkward Moments are listed in order of submission. (first, first) You guys were awfully prolific this time :D

**UPDATE SCHEDULE** Alright, I've _kind of_ devised a schedule. Updates will be either Friday or Saturday. That way, it's fresh for the new episode's awkward moments. There might be another update in the middle of the week depending on the quantity of submissions.

Also, **I've been running on 3 hours of sleep lately, so pardon my eyesight if I don't correct all the spelling/grammar in the awkward moments.**

My birthday is on _Monday_. I put Merlin on my birthday wish list… but somehow I don't think I'm going to get him ;_;

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Gaius spit out his soup because he thought Merlin had said necrophilia, not necromancy. –Ringo'simaginarycat<p>

…

That awkward moment when naked Lancelot saying 'your wish is my command' to Morgana led to other things...

That awkward moment when Lancelot is dead, Gwen is banished and Merthur fans should be happy but we're too busy sobbing our eyes out.

That awkward moment when Gaius and Merlin came out of the closet...together.

That awkward moment when Merlin is getting the Gaius eyebrow down very well.

That awkward moment when Gwen smirks.

That awkward moment when the Merlin writers are hating on Gwen and Elyan's family this series. -silver-doe287

…

That awkward moment when the "lake as black as night" Morgana is sent to is more of a murky green.

That awkward moment when Morgana's wish is a naked Lancelot to do her bidding.

That awkward moment when Gwen really does enjoy two days of sweaty men knocking the sense out of each other.

That awkward moment when it's Percival not Lancelot that Gwen's in love with. –Smoochynose

.

That awkward moment when Lancelot claims there are deserts in England

That awkward moment when the only romantic gesture Arthurs knows is lighting candles, and therefore creates a major fire hazard

That awkward moment when Arthur seems thrilled about the fact he knocked a good friend of his horse and could have killed him

That awkward moment when Merlin makes a fancier burial for Lancelot than he did for Freya - Naisa

.

That awkward moment when Arthur starts having every person who enters Camelot wearing black arrested and questioned.

That awkward moment when you watch this episode as a Merthur shipper.

That awkward moment when the only part you cried in this episode was when Arthur proposed for that reason.

That awkward moment when the Merthur shippers win.

That awkward moment when this show has messed up your mind so much that every other sentence can be turned into either an Awkward Moment or a 'That's what she said' joke.

That awkward moment when someone jumps in the scene with the creepy old lady-thing and yells, "Watch out Morgana! That's you in twenty years!" -WaitingOnTheWorld

.

That awkward moment when Gwaine impersonates Captain Jack Sparrow.

That awkward moment when Elyan actually acts like Gwen's brother.

That awkward moment when someone else puts the magical Lancelot Love bracelet.

That awkward moment when you wonder how many people Merlin has stalked- Unformal Sorrelle

.

That awkward moment when Morgana has a whole episode of spells without setting anything on fire. -SunnySmile13

.

That awkward moment when you realize the bad guys actually won- TheNightFury

.

That awkward moment when both Merlin and Gaius think the Lancelot looks nice without his shirt on.

The awkward moment where, when he is standing on Merlin's reveal circle Lancelot says that he needs to return his Aztec gold coin – restoringthehistory

.

That awkward moment when you begin grabbing people and screaming "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

That awkward moment when you begin evilly chuckling and saying to everyone "He must die but... Painfully."

That awkward moment when the Lancelot/Merlin won that ship war, not the Arwens as expected.

That awkward moment when you're the only one who thinks Gwen will return.

That awkward moment when Gwen leaving means Geoffrey no longer has his super-hero partner for G-Force. -Kitty O

.

That awkward moment when Merlin is knocked out, but gets up after letting out a small moan and then breaks off to a perfectly steady run.

That awkward moment when the show writers don't seem to have heard about the fact that hitting your head or getting knocked out continuously can cause brain damage. –Niphrehdil

.

That awkward moment when Agravaine finally says "Screw your plans, Morgana!" and kills Arthur in his sleep with a dagger.

That awkward moment when you think Agravaine can't get any creepier until he suggests Arthur marry him.

That awkward moment when Agravaine wakes Morgana and she slits his throat out of reflex.

That awkward moment when your mom finds you watching Merlin at the scene where a naked Lancelot is standing in front of Morgana with the words "I am yours to command."

That awkward moment when every time Morgana starts talking with/about Lancelot with phrases like "I don't require your sword" and "He's learning fast" your mind goes a totally different direction.

That awkward moment when Arthur finds the note bearing Morgana's orders on Lancelot's dead body and it has Agravaine's seal on the front.

That awkward moment when Lancelot's first words to Morgana are, "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!"

That awkward moment when Lancelot explanation for his resurrection is that he was just mostly dead, not all dead.

That awkward moment when, after Merlin resurrects him, Lancelot looks longingly at him and says "I am yours to command." - Adrian Nox

.

That awkward moment when Merlin is spying on Arwen proposal and it suddenly turns into Arwen celebratory sex

That awkward moment when Gwaine finds Merlin spying on Arwen sex and joins in on the spying

That awkward moment when Elyan finds Gwaine and Merlin spying on Arwen sex and bursts in to kill Arthur for deflowering his sister

That awkward moment when all Arthur can think about is what a pair of perverts Gwaine and Merlin are while being killed by Elyan.

That awkward moment when Arthur realises Merlin is jealous about his proposal to Gwen

That awkward moment when Merlin and Gaius look like a pair of peeping toms when watching Lancelot

That awkward moment when Merlin realises there's been a hole in his door for like forever and Gaius could have been using this to watch him undress.

That awkward moment when Merlin accuses Gaius of having an unhealthy sexual interest in him.

That awkward moment when Arthur and Agravaine finds Merlin unconscious on the floor but decide to ignore it because Merlin is always unconscious on the floor.

That awkward moment when you're disappointed that Morgana didn't use Lancelot or Merlin as a sex toy (honestly a wasted moment there)

That awkward moment when Percival finds the enchanted bracelet and begins to moon over Lancelot

That awkward moment when Merlin didn't leave the throne room when Arthur told everyone to go

That awkward moment when Arthur is unbothered by this because Merlin is always there

That awkward moment when Arthur opens the throne room doors to find the entire Court eavesdropping as they all fall in

That awkward moment when Arthur doesn't go into a rage but congratulates Gwen and Lancelot and reveals his affair with Merlin

That awkward moment when Morgana's plan totally backfires and Camelot has an orgy instead

That awkward moment when you question why Morgana is so upset about Gwen having the Queen CONSORT throne... –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

.

That awkward moment when even Gauis can't figure out what out what type of monster it is let alone how to kill it.

That awkward moment when a "proper knight's burial" turns out to be just Merlin, Lancelot and yet another lake. –

.

That awkward moment Freya came out of the lake instead of Lancelot.

That awkward moment when you realize they use the same lake for everything.

That awkward moment when one of Morgana's plans actually doesn't fail. - Rin

.

That awkward moment when Lancelot and Agravaine choose to discuss their most secret covert operations in the most echo-y part of the castle - Brucey 41

.

That awkward moment when you realize that the reason Arthur calls Merlin a girl is because he's caught him stealing dresses from Morgana. –Alathia Firesky

.

That awkward moment when you realise Lancelot was probably wearing Agravaine's old clothes.

That awkward moment when Arthur says Lancelot's outfit looks familiar.

That awkward moment when Arthur actually goes to the Tavern and no one there knows who Merlin is. –Valkyrie Vamp

.

That awkward moment when Merlin walks in on Arthur and Gwen after he's tied the cloth over her eyes.

That awkward moment when Arthur's only reason for not choosing Agravaine is BECAUSE of the stubble.

That awkward moment when Merlin points out his lack of facial hair immediately afterword.

That awkward moment when Old Yeller comes to Arthur barking, "Little Merlin's fallen down the well!"

That awkward moment when Elyan does stand up for his sister.

That awkward moment when Gwen feels guilty about accepting the bracelet from Lancelot, and gives it to Merlin instead. –xXMistressMadHatterXx

.

That awkward moment when you realise that Merlin was Gwen's first love, not Lancelot.

That awkward moment when you realise that this means that Morgana didn't do her homework. -georgieporgypuddingandpie

.

That awkward moment when Arthur finds out Dragoon is Merlin because he forgot to take off his ridiculous scarf

That awkward moment when Arthur goes to propose to Gwen, but ends up knocking one of the candles over and sets her house on fire.

That awkward moment when Arthur actually realises how creepy his uncle really is.

That awkward moment when Merlin loses his magic and gets Arthur and himself killed within two minutes of a battle.

That awkward moment when you thought you were a good Merlin fan until you read the "awkward moments" and realise you really should pay more attention to characters.

That awkward moment when we find out that all along Agravaine wanted everyone to know he was evil because he was neglected as a child and wants attention, but still no one seems to notice his evil acts.

That awkward moment when you realise that, after getting into awkward moments, you begin to spend the whole episode looking for good ideas, and realise that it's no wonder you don't know half the characters. –blue287

.

That awkward moment when ... omg have you seen the deleted scenes for 4x01 and 4x04?

That awkward moment when Arthur gives Merlin a present: his mother's sigil.

That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't kiss him for that.

That awkward moment when the bird on Igraine's sigil is a merlin. –aarin's rou

.

That awkward moment when all your fellow Merlin fans at school are all devastated about the whole Arthur/Gwen fiasco and you pretend to be sad too but secretly your inner Merthur fan is overjoyed.

That awkward moment when Merlin realises that he has now attended and organised a funeral for his best friend AND his girlfriend on his own and ended up burning them both in a boat on a magical lake.

That awkward moment when you try to hug the TV because you feel sorry for him burning Lancelot.

That awkward moment when your family joins in. - Silent-Ninja x

.

That awkward moment when Agravaine is standing over Arthur in the middle of the night going "you have to see this"

That awkward moment when Merlin is so eager to have Lancelot in his bed.

That awkward moment when a breathless Gwen is in front of Arthur going "please..Arthur...stop"

That awkward moment when Morgause probably gave Morgana the token to bring HER back from the dead but she used it for her own selfish purposes.

That awkward moment when Angry!Arthur is quite attractive.

That awkward moment when secret conversations in the middle of the night (Agravaine and Lancelot) are conducted very loudly.

That awkward moment when Merlin "wishes he knew" while watching Gwen so obviously creep into Lancelot's tent. –Midnight Bleu

.

That awkward moment when Agravaine isn't on the character lists on Fanfiction - tomcat941

.

That awkward moment when Gwen turns evil and joins Morgana. –WhirlWind421

.

That awkward moment when Arthur and his knights are out looking for Morgana and see Agravaine riding somewhere like mad through the forest.

That awkward moment when everyone in the castle realises the constantly ignored guards are actually quite perceptive. -Astiza


	60. Herald of a New Age!

I meant to update this sooner but life happened.

Scrap that other update schedule. I'm going to try to **update around the new episodes** and then **in between if I have time**. So… something like that!

I _really_ wish I had the time and the conviction to reply to all the reviews, but unfortunately I don't. They were all very hilarious this time around!

Thank you everyone for the birthday wishes! My dad bought me a Queen's English guide from the BBC shop to fuel my anglophilic (sp?) tendencies.

I want to learn to play the violin…

On with the awkward moments!

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when the Goblin's hair restoration tonic gives Uther Rapunzel-like hair<p>

That awkward moment when Uther says 'Loreal because you're worth it'

That awkward moment when you try to actually recall Leon before the third series finale and can't remember anything about him

That awkward moment when you wonder what Uther would look like with a Hitler-esque moustache

That awkward moment when you realise all you really want to see in Merlin is the magic to be revealed and a great snog between Merlin/Arthur

That awkward moment when you cry at the end of each episode because the said above hasn't happened yet. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

.

That awkward moment when Gwen returns and gets married and Merthur fans are crying while Arwen fans actually get to win one!

That awkward moment when you haven't seen the dragon(s) in weeks, and it's killing you.

That awkward moment when you read an awkward moment and think, "OMG THAT'S SO TRUE!" And then realize that, yet again, it's yours. -Kitty O

.

That awkward moment when Morgana accidently says Gwaine instead of Gwen when enchanting Lancelot. –valuablenicola

.

That awkward moment when Merlin looks into the mirror of Erised and sees Arthur.

That awkward moment when Gwaine sings "Whip my hair" to a bald Uther. - Lea Redfire

.

That awkward moment when the Knights, Arthur and Merlin all post naked pictures of themselves online

That awkward moment when the Knights and Arthur see that Merlin's pictures have got 3 times as many views as theirs.

That awkward moment when they decide to see what all the fuss is about

That awkward moment when Merlin walks into the room, hears Gwaine shout, "Wow, Merlin is BIG!" and sees all the Knights' and Arthur's jaws practically touching the floor and looking lustfully at something on the computer screen...

That awkward moment when Gwaine loves Merlin and kisses him in front of all the Knights.

That awkward moment that after this happens, Merlin finally tells everyone about Freya and Gwaine goes out with Lancelot, just like everyone else who liked Merlin and got rejected.

That awkward moment when the Doctor admits his name is Sir Leon. –VampireBabyGirl

.

That awkward moment when at first you thought Arthur was investigating laundry.

That awkward moment when no female characters appear for an entire episode.

That awkward moment when the episode is really serious, but Merlin's still being inappropriately hilarious the whole time.

That awkward moment when Bradley James' acting makes you weep for about the third episode in a row. - IceCreamDoodle13

.

That awkward moment when you think the white piece of clothing Arthur's looking at the beginning is a bra

That awkward moment when you think Arthur's a perv for staring at it

That awkward moment when you wonder if bras even existed back then -Zyxamie

.

The awkward moment one doesn't have stew in their hair when reading!

That awkward moment when Gwen (the future queen) lives in a hovel...while her brother has huge impressive chambers in the castle.

That awkward moment when the idea of a salt circle to keep spirits away...is stolen from Supernatural...except they forgot to stay inside it.

That awkward moment when the druid boy actually kills Arthur.

That awkward moment when Lamia looks like an Olsen twin. -CM

.

That awkward moment when Arthur's epically flowing dark blue cloak is more noticeable than Morgana's epically flowing bright red cloak.

That awkward moment when you were unsure about liking the last episode until there was a less than a minute Merthur moment at the end and you decided it was fabulous.

That awkward moment when your mind goes straight to the gutter when Merlin makes a certain sound when Arthur goes off screen to does heaven knows what to him.

That awkward moment when the knights were more Merlin's friend than Arthur this episode.

That awkward moment when this episode involves lots of punching in the head.

That awkward moment when you expected Merlin's excuse to be the tavern again. - Hazel Sage

.

That awkward moment when Elyan passes out during a fight because the knights stole all his water.

That awkward moment when Gwaine tells Merlin that he learned the salt trick from his friends Sam and Dean Winchester.

That awkward moment when Gwaine's necklace is an anti-possession necklace he also got from Sam and Dean Winchester.

That awkward moment when Merlin obeys Gaius and everything still goes to hell.

That awkward moment when the ribbons and flags are actually leftovers from the garland competition.

That awkward moment when Elyan reason for attacking Arthur actually was because his sister was exiled.

That awkward moment when Agravaine says "He must die…but painfully" every time someone is suspected of treachery.

That awkward moment when the requirements for being a prison guard are that one responds to every distraction by running off while muttering "shiny."

That awkward moment when Gaius fills the water skin with hemlock, not a sedative.

That awkward moment when the spirit does lop off Arthur's head. - Adrian Nox

.

That awkward moment when the warning bells in Camelot ring so often that people use it as an alarm clock.

That awkward moment when you see the druid shrine and you go "oh, THAT's where Merlin gets his scarves!"

That awkward moment when Arthur was chasing Merlin towards his bed.

That awkward moment when you wonder if Gwen has become a sex slave from the next episode's promo

That awkward moment when Merlin gripes about how he "cooks for him, cleans for him and is always there for him..."

That awkward moment when there are things more important than Arthur shouting at Merlin

That awkward moment when Arthur is better at creeping than Merlin, when Merlin has had much more practice.

That awkward moment when Percival treats all his friends to dehydration

That awkward moment when Elyan gets a hug but Merlin doesn't

That awkward moment when said hug sparks a new pairing: Arthur/Elyan - MidnightBleu

.

That awkward moment when Gwaine puts on Gwen's magic bracelet, shags Merlin senseless, and is subsequently thrown into the dungeon by a secretly jealous Arthur ("Nobody touches my Merlin!")

That awkward moment when a wet and nekkid Lancelot says "I am yours to command," and Agravaine does a happy dance. –ForzaDelDestino

.

That awkward moment when, after seeing the next time part, your dad says "Arthur should just marry Merlin" –Dexter

.

That awkward moment when Elyan suddenly finds himself dripping water everywhere and speaking in a pre-pubescent register.

That awkward moment when Morgana disturbs all the druid spirits and forms a boys choir.

That awkward moment when you realize you're _never_ going to look into a well again.

That awkward moment when the spirit floating out of Elyan was Cornelius Sigan. -Astiza


	61. Hunter's Heart roasted on a spit

Wow. How about episode 11? Lots of room for slash fan videos with the dialogue (: I liked Mithian, she was nice. She pretty much asked Merlin if she could be with Arthur!

Is anyone watching **Pillars of the Earth**? The book was amazing & the tv series is pretty good too.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when the guards are useless on purpose.<p>

That awkward moment when Gwen has been captured by a man who thinks she's a "pleasure to be had" and then isn't smart enough to run before Arthur, Merlin, and Elyan all murder him.

That awkward moment when you realize that... As a character, you actually LIKE Gwen! - Kitty O

.

That Awkward Moment when Elyan points out it's the knights' and Merlin's fault that he got possessed

That Awkward Moment when Elyan decides to adopt the druid ghost

That Awkward Moment when Arthur realises Elyan's rooms are bigger than his

That Awkward Moment when this sparks a who has what bigger competition and Merlin just walks in at the wrong moment.

That Awkward Moment when it took you three quarters of the episode to realise it isn't Mordred trying to possess Elyan

That Awkward Moment when the Knights see a puddle left by the druid ghost and tell everyone that Elyan wet himself

That Awkward Moment when Merlin snaps and demands to know why Arthur still trusts Agravaine when it's so bloody obvious he's evil.

That Awkward Moment when Merlin leaves Arthur to be with exiled Gwen

That Awkward Moment when the knights walk in on Arthur giving Merlin a 'hug'

That Awkward Moment when all you think about after 4x10 is how Arthur is so obviously tackling Merlin to the ground for some hot sex

That Awkward Moment when Merlin doesn't have a barrel to use when distracting guards

That Awkward Moment when Merlin and Gaius exorcise the spirit with a full on Catholic ceremony

That Awkward Moment when they choke on the smoke

That Awkward Moment when Elyan's head turns all the way round like it does on the Exoricist –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

.

That awkward moment when you thought that the Druid boy was Mordred.

That awkward moment when you didn't realize that he WASN'T Mordred until you read the most recent chapter -Namikaze Artemis

.

That awkward moment when the guards don't follow the magic rolling barrel.

That awkward moment when instead of Morgause under the helmet in series 2, it's River Song.

That awkward moment when the first time the Doctor is a ginger, the TARDIS materializes in Camelot, where they apparently discriminate against gingers. -JennaGreenleaf

.

That awkward moment when Camelot dungeons suddenly have beds.

That awkward moment when all the guards are fooled multiple times by the same trick. –nillamonster

.

That awkward moment when you realise that in this series, the entire Irish side of the cast have slowly given up putting on English accents...

That awkward moment when Leon fails the cool backwards toss and ends up smacking himself in the face with the water bag.

That awkward moment no one ever trusts Merlin's offer of water after the Morgana incident

That awkward moment when Elyan sounds Australian while asking who drank all his 'wortah'!

That awkward moment when Colin is the sexiest man on British TV right now and Bradley is the fourth.

That awkward moment when Gwaine says 'Percival broke some guy's wrist in an arm wrestle' like it happens a lot

That awkward, amusing and humorously convenient moment when Merlin spots the dead guard seconds before eating the chicken since the actor is a Veggie

That awkward moment when you realise you're actually quite fed up with the show making Merlin do clumsy things now and just want him to do something truly E.P.I.C. - alleywayqueen

.

That awkward moment when Merlin has to put a spell on himself to shut himself up

That awkward moment when one of the effects of the spell is also the inability to smile

That awkward moment when Agravaine enters Morgana's hovel, and she goes "and what time do you call this?"

That awkward moment when all the new male characters in Merlin seem to be perverts

That awkward moment when Arthur dropping his food and his burping had nothing to do with Merlin's spell – Naisa

.

That awkward moment when Leon says more in any given episode in Season 4 than the first 3 seasons of the series.

That awkward moment when you watch the bloopers and surmise that the guards are actually statues, or cut-outs.

That awkward moment when it looks like Merlin is going to kiss Lancelot during his 'burial'.

That awkward moment when you realize that everyone who double checks if they're being followed, is usually being followed.

That awkward moment when the only time the guards have caught someone sneaking around, it was the King.

That awkward moment when someone ripped off Supernatural for this episode.

That awkward moment when they didn't watch enough of the series to get the information correct.

That awkward moment when you feel inexplicably happy when you see that you're not the only one who noticed the similarities.

That awkward moment when Elyan hugs the boy and you're instantly reminded of Gwen.

That awkward moment when the writers have unanimously agreed to have at least one significant Merthur moment each episode. –Tuli-Susi

.

That awkward moment when you actually have a heart attack because an episode was just that awesome.

That awkward moment when Arthur actually asks for Merlin's advice.

That awkward moment when the princess' crossbow bolt kills Gwen.

That awkward moment when you can't remember said princess' name.

That awkward moment when, even though you want Arthur and Gwen to be together, you were saddest for the princess.

That awkward moment when Morgana decides that, for once, she doesn't need some horribly elaborate plan, so she kills Gwen outright.

That awkward moment when Agravaine puts the plans back in the wrong place and gets arrested because of it.

That awkward moment when Arthur finally notices one of Agravaine's completely obvious smirks and wonders why he looks so smug.

That awkward moment when you were all pumped for a mini-reveal (because how else can Gwen be turned back into a human?) only to be disappointed. For the second time this season.

That awkward moment when you wonder why, if Gwen 'knows these woods too,' she was running in the wrong direction.

That awkward moment when season four has been more epic than the other three seasons combined (although, I suppose that's a matter of opinion) and it isn't even over yet.

That awkward moment when Arthur believes Merlin, even though he doesn't have proof because he finally figures out that Merlin is always right. About everything. -pugs2222

.

That awkward moment when you can't bring yourself to hate Arthur's new lady friend.

That awkward moment when for half a second Agravaine doesn't act like he should belong to the society of failed super villains. ~Rin

.

That awkward moment when you actually like the girl Arthur is trying to woo, but your heart breaks because Merlin hates it so much.

That awkward moment when you thought it was sweet that Mithian basically asked Merlin's permission to like Arthur even though it was part of a treaty agreement.

That awkward moment when Merlin watches Gwen sleep and she doesn't freak out (and your mind starts thinking about that creepy scene in Twilight).

That awkward moment when you get really pissed that Arthur is being a jerk to Merlin about the whole Agravaine thing but then forgive him immediately when he thanks Merlin.

That awkward moment when you wanted Gwen to still be a deer so Merlin would have to change her back and reveal his magic.

That awkward moment when the last scene of the preview for 4x12 made you think, "Since when is Agravaine an action hero?" due to the fact that he is walking away from an explosion.

That awkward moment when the last episode is full of some pretty intense innuendo... And it's not Merthur. - Hazel Sage

.

That awkward moment when you think Morgana MIGHT actually be going back to her caring self from series 1 when you see her smile at the sight of Gwen's old dress

That awkward moment when, even though she was unconscious, Gwen still knew that Morgana had enchanted her

That awkward moment when the fandom is yet again disappointed that Merlin's magic wasn't reveled

That awkward moment when you're an Arwen fan but you couldn't stop yourself from liking Mithian

That awkward moment where you think Mithian might actually be a good character to bring back as a love interest for one of the knights or maybe even Merlin

That awkward moment when you laugh at Merlin's annoyance at the picnic even though you know you shouldn't. -ScifyChick812

.

That awkward moment when Arthur wears more jewellery than Gwen... or Morgana.

That awkward moment when Gwen is at her best as a character without the main male cast present.

That awkward moment when you wonder what that strange green thing in Morgana's hair is.

That awkward moment when you hope Merlin accidentally breaks Arthur's crown because it's hideous.

That awkward moment when the season 4 deleted scenes are actually an alternate storyline where Arthur and Merlin are a couple. –Satele

.

That awkward moment when Arthur squashes Gwen's ring whilst turning it around in his fingers. –ExclaCrystal

.

That awkward moment when you ask someone to breakfast and it's well past suppertime.

That awkward moment when Princess Mithian's burping talents rival those of Princess Elena.

That awkward moment when Morgana's obsession with fire causes her to set fire to the plans instead of copy them. -Astiza


	62. Sorry I'm late, guys!

I'm sorry I'm so late updating this! I haven't seen the episode yet (well, okay, I saw the first 2 minutes) and I've been busy with headaches, Christmas trees, and my window shade fell off the window and it won't go back on so the sunlight came pouring into my room. *deep breath* Anyway!

**4x11**

That awkward moment when Arthur's apology made no difference and you still plan to kill him in his sleep.

That awkward moment when Mithian finds burping attractive.

That awkward moment when Agravaine finds out Morgana is cheating on him.

That awkward moment when Arthur exiles everyone who is actually loyal to him. -Kitty O

.

That Awkward Moment when Arthur does marry Princess Mithian

That Awkward Moment when Gwen bites Leon for trying to kill her

That Awkward Moment when Arthur and the Knights realised they tried to kill Gwen.

That Awkward Moment when Merlin accidentally calls Gwen a concubine because of her new dress

That Awkward Moment when Princess Mithian thinks Arthur is breaking up with her for Merlin

That Awkward Moment when you begin to wonder if Agravaine as a thing for dark haired people or just young dark haired boys

That Awkward Moment when Morgana didn't chase Gwen through the forests to kill her but to give her a hug

That Awkward Moment when Agravaine forgot to put the plans back in the cupboard proving Merlin right

That Awkward Moment when Agravaine didn't give Morgana the tunnel plans but the plans for Merlin's surprise birthday party

That Awkward Moment when you think Helios would be better for Gwen than Arthur

That Awkward Moment when you spend most of the episode wondering which knight you should pair Princess Mithian with

That Awkward Moment when watching episode 4x10all you can think about is how big and kissable Elyan's lips are

.  
>The awkward moment when it was actually Gwen in the beginning of the first Twilight movie and she gets eaten by a vampire.<p>

The awkward moment when you need to ask Merlin's permission if you want to be queen in Camelot.

The awkward moment when Merlin and Agravaine start shooting dark, hating glares or smug smiles at each other behind Arthur's back and you can't help but to think that Agravaine is acting a little too much like Morgana in season 3. -Niphrehdil

.

That awkward when, because the last episode of the series is going to be on Christmas Eve, all the characters wear santa hats to get the viewers in the Christmassy mood

That awkward moment when Merlin loses Arthur's santa hat

That awkward moment when Agravaine picked up the wrong plans, so Morgana doesn't allow him to wear his santa hat – Naisa

.

That awkward moment when Gwen is turned into a beer instead of a deer.

That awkward moment when you realise Arthur's arms are gone when he welcomes Princess Mithian. -Meredith

.

That awkward moment when Morgana instantly recognises Gwen's clothes and you wonder if she would 'recognise them anywhere' too -Lulu Bee

.

That awkward moment when Arthur is about to shoot his future queen.

That awkward moment when Merlin remembers that the dragon has never mentioned Gwen and thus stops shipping Arwen.

That awkward moment when you don't like Dragoon anymore because of some (hopefully invalid) assumptions about the final.

That awkward moment when Burger King wants its crown back. -aarins rou

.

That awkward moment when Percival is the only honest person left whom Arthur can trust.

That awkward moment when Percival is actually a sorcerer in disguise sent to kill Arthur. –M2P

.

That awkward moment when Arthur's life is actually not in danger for an entire episode.

That awkward moment when Agravaine manages to be evil and kind of cute at the same time. - Satele

.

That awkward moment when the most important requirement to be an evil overlord is to spout creepy innuendo with all your underlings and evil allies.

fans That awkward moment when Gaius actually bothers to search the body and notices the stab wound.

That awkward moment when all you can think during Mithian and Merlin's talk is "Damnit, the merthur are winning…" - Nox

.

**4x12**

That awkward moment when, in a darkened room with candles burning, trouserless Arthur walks towards Merlin, turns him around against a table... and it's not fanfiction. -aarins rou

.

That awkward moment when Camelot is attacked by ninjas.

That awkward moment when Arthur cuddles his sword.

That awkward moment when even evil witches can't resist Gwaine's charm.

That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur meet medieval-Han Solo.

That awkward moment when Morgana's ruling strategy is starving her subjects. - Satele

.

That awkward moment when you realise that all of Arthur's family (maybe except Ygraine) is bad.

That awkward moment when Gaius says that he doesn't know anything strong enough to knock Arthur out, and you think that there must be a heavy object in the room perfect for the purpose.

That awkward moment when you think that the people, who decide when there's gonna be slow motion, went a little crazy this episode.

That awkward moment when Merlin says that they need a disguise for Arthur and Arthur says he's entirely in Merlin's hands, and in your mind you recall the scene from season 2 "We could dress him as a woman"

That awkward moment when someone's getting torture in the next room and you just stand there eating chicken. –miss wolf

.

That awkward moment when even though you're a Merthur fan, you couldn't help but aww at the Gwen/Arthur reunion scene

That awkward moment when Merlin basically takes charge of everything

That awkward moment when you can't help but think that boss!Merlin is really hot

That awkward moment when every time Agravaine is riding a horse, all you can look at is his hair bouncing up and down, especially in slow motion

That awkward moment when you jumped up and down screaming in joy when you saw Agravaine say 'you have magic' in the promo for the next episode and your family just looked at you like you were mad. –GemmaUzumaki

.

That awkward moment when you realize that this season in ending.

That awkward moment when it means that is time for all the nameless knights are probably going to get killed.

That awkward moment when Tristan and Isolde are smugglers.

That awkward moment when Gwaine sings to get some supper and ends up winning Camelot back. - Sarachan89

.

That awkward moment when Arthur becomes what he thinks Merlin is like.

That awkward moment when Morgana doesn't have any subjects because she starved them all.

That awkward moment when Arthur still doesn't know that Merlin has magic. -Lynabelle

.

That awkward moment when Ealdor is spontaneously transported to another kingdom for the purposes of one episode. -pugs2222

.

That awkward moment when Morgana realises she's already known about the siege tunnels since like… forever. -Astiza

**More 4x12 moments to come, I'm sure. But I've stuck them in this update for now (: Happy early Christmas everyone!**

**New fanfic –** not written yet, but I believe it will be a bromance, series 2-ish fic. (:

Is anybody else in love with Liszt?


	63. Sword in the Stone Part 1

**A/N:** It's almost that time again … the time when Merlin comes to an end! It was too short ): *sobs*

So as if this 'awkward moment collection' will be coming to a **hiatus until series 5 airs**. So we've all got something to look forward to! I'll still update here and there if I get any more submissions though. 

**Just a note on** **Ealdor not being in Cenred's kingdom in 4x12**: Cenred was killed, so his kingdom was probably divided up. And apparently King Lot got Ealdor. At least there's sure to be salt somewhere.

Winter holidays are here – so that means more writing time for Astiza. Maybe I'll finally post this fic I've started… it's looking rather abysmal at the moment, but that's what editing is for. (:

Thank you (mostly) EVERYONE for remembering to post their pen names at the end of their submissions. It makes updating much faster (:

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all have wonderful, safe, fun-filled New Years. **

…

That awkward moment when the editing team forget to do the slow motion effects and the final episode is twenty minutes long

That awkward moment when Elyan's torture is Morgana seducing him

That awkward moment when Arthur remembers everything when he was under Merlin's control

That awkward moment when you think Tristan looks exactly like Arthur under an aging spell

That awkward moment when Tristan catches Isolde making out with Merlin

That awkward moment when Percival is the only knight alive after episode 12 

That awkward moment when Arthur calls out rape when Gwen is tending to his wounds

That awkward moment when Gwaine becomes Morgana's general

That awkward moment when all you can think about is the Tristan and Isolde movie and it's sex scenes the moment the characters are introduced to the show

That awkward moment when you remember Rufus Sewell was in that movie and begin to drool over your laptop

That awkward moment when Merlin uses the mind control spell to become King of Camelot

That awkward moment when Merlin realises he could have used that spell to have Uther unban magic. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

.

The awkward moment when Arthur sounds more like a pirate than a simpleton.

That awkward moment when the prisoners start starving after half an hour of imprisonment.

That awkward moment when Gaius can apparently heal a man who has been "tortured to the limit of human capacity" in a dungeon with no medical equipment at all.-VE

.

That awkward moment when Agravaine is actually pretty bad-ass.

That awkward moment when Merlin invents the blowtorch a couple thousand years early.

That awkward moment when you realize that every time Morgana smiles she looks like a moray eel.

That awkward moment when Gwaine's "I'll keep them off your back for as long as I can" means surrendering immediately.

That awkward moment when Merthur fans read far too much into the phrase "I'm entirely in your hands."

That awkward moment when Morgana decides that snake torture is fun, but its better keep things simple and just uses the Feomorroh to make Elyan her slave.

That awkward moment when Morgana tries to cast a love spell but can't because she can only use spells involving snakes, fire, pushing people, and the occasional resurrecting-the-dead spell.

That awkward moment when Morgana is not a Morvain shipper and Agravaine is.

That awkward moment when spells to take away your will turn you into a tree-loving hippy. - Nox

.

That awkward moment when Arthur leaves his chain mail at the cabin in the forest and mysteriously has it back in Ealdor.

That awkward moment when magic is not suspected.

That awkward moment when the writers couldn't be bothered to write anymore so they just slowed the episode down instead. - Smoochynose

.

That awkward moment when everyone actually does hate Arthur.

That awkward moment when you kept expecting Agravaine and Morgana to stab each other.

That awkward moment when Gwaine looked cooler bashing a downed man over the head than Arthur and Lancelot do sparing men's lives.

That awkward moment when there is no reveal in season 4... At all. -Kitty O

.

That awkward moment when you cheer because the writers must have heard you when you told the screen last episode that Gwen should go to Ealdor.

That awkward moment when the Knights of Camelot start taking orders from the king's manservant.

That awkward moment when Morgana doesn't know that Gwaine's done the whole fight club thing before because he CAN'T MENTION IT. –Valkyrie Vamp

.

That awkward moment when you think Arthur's (other) uncle has come back to life when you realize the male smuggler's name is Tristan.

That awkward moment when the Merthur shippers start shipping Agravaine/Merlin because they accidentally searched for that shipping because Agravaine is now the first character tag. -Namikaze Artemis

.

That awkward moment when, while 'singing for his supper', Gwaine manages to kill half the army before Morgana realises. - FantasyFlinger

.

That awkward moment when everyone suddenly thinks you're a simpleton. –Jzaii

.

That awkward moment when you realized Arthur celebrates Beltane and Samhain, which are druid celebrations, and that Merlin says "gods" while his mother said "God" so you're wondering what the heck their religions are. –Ringo'simaginarycat

.

That awkward moment when the new best ship is Arthur/tree.

That awkward moment when Hunith seems to have grown younger.

That awkward moment when Arthur seems a little too happy.

That awkward moment when half of the fandom won't be able to watch the series finale because of its inopportune timing.

That awkward moment when Percival disappears. –silver-doe287

.

That awkward moment when they decide Merlin would be a better King and crown him instead. –alleywayqueen

.

That awkward moment when Merlin begins giving orders and no one questions it.

That awkward moment when Arthur is apparently holding out for universal popularity.

That awkward moment when everyone realizes Arthur hasn't been king long enough for HIS taxes to have been so ruinous it turned Tristan and Isolde to smuggling. – m ()

.

That awkward moment when everyone seems to prefer 'simpleton' Arthur

That awkward moment when even anti-Merthurs cannot avoid the whole "I'm entirely in your hands" bit...

That awkward moment when you realise you can ship Percival with anyone

That awkward moment when the producers of Merlin have a new toy - a slow motion camera - and can't stop playing it

That awkward moment when everyone seemed to forget that Percival has gone missing... – Naisa

.

That awkward moment when the dragon doesn't turn up when Merlin calls him. –Laytonloverdg

.

That awkward moment when Morgana asks Gwaine to sing for her your mind goes in a completely different direction. –pie

.

That awkward moment when Arthur is suddenly wearing wellies instead of sandals. –aarin's rou

.

That awkward moment when Agravaine say "You have magic." in the promo, he was actually referring to someone else, not Merlin because the scriptwriters love teasing us.

That awkward moment when Morgana needed those tunnel plans when she used them all the time when she sneaked out to see Morgause.

That awkward moment when you can't help but groan in disappointment when the 'will spell' faded.

That awkward moment when Tristan and Isolde asked Merlin if he and the simpleton were also lovers.

That awkward moment when Merlin confirmed it so that they could have a good background story.

That awkward moment when Frankincense is the medieval term for forbidden drugs. -Vaguefuture 

.

That awkward moment when Arthur decides to throw a Christmas party and someone tells Gwaine it's fancy dress

That awkward moment when Gwaine turns up as a playboy bunny

That awkward moment when Merlin thinks Gwaine is a girl and, after getting drunk, kisses him

That awkward moment when Gwaine suggests they go back to his bedroom

That awkward moment when Merlin gets pregnant

That awkward moment when after the knights have stopped asking "How [on earth] did that happen?", Arthur asks "Who did you have sex with, anyway?" and all the knights (except Gwaine, of course) are all thinking "You".

.

That awkward moment when you realize you are going to be dangerously depressed the second half of Christmas Break and the rest of the year because you no longer have and episode of Merlin to look forward to on Saturday. –Migan07

.

That awkward moment when Arthur wonders if the 'simpleton' thing was revenge for calling Merlin a 'simple-minded fool.' 

That awkward moment when you think Agravaine is having a change of heart … and then professes his undying love for Morgana.

That awkward moment when Morgana takes after Uther and lounges sideways on the throne.

That awkward moment when you realize Arthur was checking for woodworm. – Astiza

HAPPY SERIES FOUR FINALE EVERYBODY.

For my lovely fellow Americans:

**Season 3 Marathon** – Christmas Day on Syfy

Other News:

**The Hobbit** trailer comes out soon (or it already is out… I'll check Twitter) – film comes out Dec. 2012

Bradley's stopped tweeting and we're all sad.

Eoin Macken has some of the most disturbing, hilarious, or thoughtful tweets, in case you're wondering.

Steven Spielberg's film _**War Horse**_ comes out Christmas Day (in the States)

Congratulations to Naisa on her recently published book for the kindle, _Poppy Girl._ (Cover Design by me) It's available on Amazon. (: Go check it out!

**Have you guys noticed**… whenever there's a voting poll thingy like the Virgin Media tv award thingy or the National British tv award thing that the Merlin fans seem to completely dominate the polls? I mean really, you look at the voting results and it's like: Colin Morgan (hottest actor, best actor)– 80% Other Actor Here – 2%; or Merlin (best tv sci-fi/fantasy, best family drama) – 70% Other tv show – 20% - like… good job guys. We are really a very supportive bunch.

I think that's it for now, folks. I shall await the final episode and your submissions. Have a happy Christmas and a nice new year! Enjoy the holidays and maybe we'll get some snow or something. Then we can make snow knights (:


	64. Trumping Morgana

Series finale … SORRY I'M KIND OF FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW.

Alright, that was epic. Aithusa was so adorable – way to CGIish, but I can forgive that because of the cuteness. I thought that perhaps after he healed Morgana with his magical dragon breath that he turned her good… but … idk. ):

It was lovely seeing Merlin so BAMF in this episode. Brilliant thing, stealing Morgana's magic like that. I hope he remembered to remove the doll thing from beneath the bed. xD

I'll miss Agravaine … but it was wonderful seeing Merlin reveal himself. Is this going to become a habit? Merlin reveals himself and then kills whomever he just told? Lol

…

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Percival has gone back where became from, the same way.<p>

That awkward moment when Leon dies and our headcanon goes out the window.

That awkward moment when you suddenly start liking Agravaine and realize it's because compared to Helios, he's lovely. -Kitty O

.

The Awkward Moment when Santa crashes into Kilgharrah. –apple2011

.

The awkward moment when Agravaine is walking down the burning street singing "Cool guys don't look at explosions. They just turn and walk away." - Heart of Diamond

.

That awkward moment when you realize in every single season finale episode(s), Arthur somehow ends up getting gravely injured in some way.

That awkward moment when the writers seem to almost be encouraging Merthur with all the questionable dialogue and such.

That awkward moment when even though you've been against Merthur the entire four seasons, you suddenly find yourself thinking that they WOULD be kind of cute together.

That awkward moment when you watch the preview clip of Gwaine and Morgana in episode 13 and wonder how exactly Gwaine came to be shirtless. – (anonymous Awkward Moments Fan)

.

That awkward moment when you realise that, in Lord of the Rings, an important character is called Arwen

That awkward moment when you wonder if she has a gay friend called Merthur.

That awkward moment when I realise that almost all my jokes are about Merlin being/doing something gay when I am a strong supporter of Mergana – VampireBabyGirl

.

That awkward moment when Merlin is so fed up that there was no reveal in the series that he just spilled the beans to Agravaine

That awkward moment when they travelled all the way through the caves, to then decide to turn back

That awkward moment when you didn't notice Gaius was dying, because Gwaine WAS NOT WEARING A SHIRT!

That awkward moment when it seems Arthur was put under a sarcasm spell

That awkward moment when you were talking about Astiza's apples OF DOOM... and then choke on an apple - Naisa

.

The awkward moment when you see Aithusa and think 'They grow up so fast'

The awkward moment when Aithusa brings Morgana back to life, and you freak out, hoping he's not on Morgana's side.

The awkward moment when you feel a little bit sad Agravaine's gone, because you'll miss his creeping.

The awkward moment when Gwen just kills Morgana

The awkward moment when you think Morgana's dead, and think that season 5 will need a new enemy

That awkward moment when you see Merlin's new outfit and wonder where he got it

The awkward moment when you find out Merlin went down to the local Tesco to get it. –Zyxamie

.

That Awkward Moment when you believe Merlin's lie

That Awkward Moment when Arthur fails to pull the sword out

That Awkward Moment when Merlin has forgotten his mother had died

That Awkward Moment when Agravaine didn't die and promptly went back to Morgana about Merlin's magic

That Awkward Moment when Arthur and the others could hear everything in the cave

That Awkward Moment when the others completely ignored the fact there was a dragon flying above them

That Awkward Moment when the writers appeared to have forgotten about Aithusa

That Awkward Moment when Aithusa only healed Morgana because the Great Slash Dragon is a neglectful parent and he feels the need to rebel

That Awkward Moment when the BBC team realise they didn't need to refilm Gwen's coronation

That Awkward Moment when it becomes apparent that the only reason they did is because the costume design team rules the BBC

That Awkward Moment when Gwaine becomes part of Morgana's harem

That Awkward Moment when a week locked with Gwaine means a week of gay sex in front of Gaius

That Awkward Moment when Helios takes over because Morgana is obviously bat sh2t crazy

That Awkward Moment when you shout abuse at the screen because only an idiot wouldn't realise that Merlin's has magic at this point

That Awkward Moment when Isolde has a habit of getting stabbed

That Awkward Moment when Tristan gives her a protective vest for Christmas

That Awkward Moment when Arthur wasn't looking at Gwen during all the love dovey stuff but at Merlin instead

That Awkward Moment when all of Camelot has literally died and the population is six

That Awkward Moment when Gwen is the only female and has to help repopulate. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

.

That awkward moment when after Arthur wields Excalibur, he starts attacking the onlookers.

That awkward moment when Arthur just forgives Gwen and makes her his queen after she cheated on him with Lancelot, and neither of them know Morgana was behind it.

That awkward moment when everybody is enjoying Christmas and you're just upset because there was no magic reveal.

That awkward moment when your family asks you why. –ShaliaDarkness

.

That awkward moment when series 4 is over.

That awkward moment when Isolde had to die 'causes there can't be another good, female character in Camelot.

That awkward moment when you realise "Keep the magic secret" is meant to last till the very end. -aarins rou

.

That awkward moment when Arthur starts taking orders from Merlin.

That awkward moment when you realize that Arthur wouldn't have been able to pull the sword out if Merlin hadn't used his magic.

That awkward moment when you realize that Merlin was sort of playing with Arthur when the king couldn't pull it out the first time.

That awkward moment when someone saw Merlin using magic to let Arthur pull the sword out.

That awkward moment when Arthur remembers his father had that same sword and promptly loses confidence again.

That awkward moment when your Arthur and Merlin plushies are climbing up your Christmas tree. -Astiza

Merry Christmas!

Sorry I never got around to writing any Christmas one-shots … maybe this week I'll do one.

I'll miss this fic, guys. It'll return for series 5 – don't worry! And maybe some updates in between. In the mean time, don't forget to check the SFAM Awkward Moments C2. It's basically for any fics using Awkward Moments as prompts etc. If you'd like to become a staff member, let me know.


	65. The End of S4 Awkward Moments

**Oh, hey there guys. It's been awhile, erm yeah. I've been rather busy, so this is the last update until the fifth series begins. Exam week and all that fun stuff (: Rather a lot to do…**

* * *

><p>The awkward moment is when you realise that Morgana's vision of the crowning techinally didn't come to pass because of all the small differences in what happened. –robson3010<p>

.

That awkward moment when surrounding the village so that "no one may escape" leaves a wide-open path for them to run through.

That awkward moment when the dragon is a couple thousand leagues away and doesn't show up.

That awkward moment when Kilgharrah's brilliant plan to destroy his enemies is to drive them into the tunnels towards his friends.

That awkward moment when the fate of Camelot doesn't rest in Merlin's hands.

That awkward moment when Morgana isn't the slightest bit surprised that the dragon is still alive.

That awkward moment when Isolde actually dies because she and Tristan are too busy eyeing each other while they fight.

That awkward moment when can't Merlin stop laughing his head off while Morgana freaks out about losing her magic.

That awkward moment when Merlin admits to Gaius he cast a lighter modified version of the will-stealing spell a couple years ago so that anyone who witnesses his magic will accept the lamest excuses ever and be perfectly satisfied.

That awkward moment when the two most powerful magicians of all time both suck at healing spells.

That awkward moment when adorable little Aithusa is actually destined to become evil. - Nox

.

That awkward moment when the trade off for not getting the magic reveal is Merlin in a new jacket. - Brucey

.

That awkward moment when Merlin misspells Aithusa's name and instead of "Light of the Sun" actually names him "A convenient plot device".

That awkward moment when even Morgana's nightmares cannot handle the hideousness of Arthur's crown and make up a better one.

That awkward moment when King Arthur's crown is decorated with French lilies.

That awkward moment when you are told someone is your doom and you spent the rest of your life running in fright at the sight of them. - Satele

.

That awkward moment when you are from Australia and you don't need to watch the last 3 episodes of Merlin Season 4 'cause you already know all the awkward bits. - Lady of Legend (who is from Australia)

.

The awkward moment when Gwaine leaves Camelot because he's been signed by Hollywood for a starring role in Fight Club: Camelot Edition. –Doctorstonegarden

.

That awkward moment when the last two dragons alive are both male... ~Laytonloverdg~

.

That awkward moment everyone seems to forget how Gwen betrayed Arthur.

That awkward moment when the dragon that "bodes well for Camelot" heals the one trying to destroy it.

That awkward moment when there is a magical reveal, but the person dies.

That awkward moment when someone actually stays dead.

That awkward moment Merlin really was making it up.

That awkward moment when you start crying at Isolde's death because it crushes all hope of Merlin/Isolde.

That awkward moment when Merlin seems to appear out of nowhere when something magical occurs. –Sunny Smile 13

.

That awkward moment when Gaius realises that almost everyone who knows about Merlin's magic is now dead (Freya, Balinor, Will, Lancelot, Edwin, Agravaine...) and wonders if he should be getting nervous. – Cloud-Dee

.

That awkward moment when Morgana's army is arrested by the police on the field of battle. -Astiza


	66. Surprise!

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** A surprise update! I was digging through some of the reviews and I believe a few more submissions have trickled in so I'm going to post them. I apologize if some are duplicates – but hey, it's been _months_, so I doubt you'll remember them.

Er, there probably won't be another update for quite awhile, so if you do decide to submit a few awkward moments they may not see the light of day –ever. Unless I'm feeling particularly generous and update before October (:

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Merlin comes to a dead end, fends off Agravaine, and then walks back towards that dead end as if there was a way out all along. -silver-doe287<p>

.

That awkward moment when Tristan ends up hating Camelot more than ever because of what happens to Isolde.

That awkward moment when the baby dragon blames his absent father - Merlin - for his own poor decisions in life. -Kitty O

.

That awkward moment when Morgause actually chops off Arthur's head.

That awkward moment when Morgause did make up the story about Arthur's birth, and we find out that Uther was just bitter at the magic community because he didn't get his Hogwarts letter.

That awkward moment when Arthur decides not to be a gentleman and stabs Morgause after she lost her sword.

That awkward moment when the Horse that Merlin and Arthur are following leads them to the edge of a cliff and jumps off. -kamuinoyume

.

That awkward moment when Merlin eats the Apple OF DOOM, and his true love turns out to be Agravaine.

That awkward moment when Leon/Crossbow becomes an actual ship. -Lady Geek of Camelot

.

That awkward moment when vampires attack Camelot and Uther knows all about them (but won't say how).

That awkward moment when the Doctor shows up in Camelot, berates Merlin for trying to throw him out of a ship, freaks out over Lady Vivian being alive, and asks Gwen how Madame de Pompadour is doing. (Martha's also wondering what her fiancé is doing in all that leather and Jack would like to know when Gwen Cooper became a possessed singer)

That awkward moment when Arthur isn't under a spell, but actually in love. – A-Cola-Product

.

That awkward moment when there is only one clearing in the five kingdoms.

That awkward moment when Merlin does have other clothes. And they are hideous.

That awkward moment when Arthur hears Gaius talking about Merlin being a sorcerer but thinks he was actually talking about sausages so the only thing that comes from it is Merlin being asked when he learnt butchery and why he's had to hide it all these years.

That awkward moment when you really hope people aren't watching Merlin to learn about life in ancient England.

That awkward moment when the fandom is more attached to a neckerchief than Excalibur. -ForeverDay

.

The awkward moment when Merlin's new nickname for Arthur is 'The Wart' –SuperPotterWhoMerlock

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ BELOW BEFORE CLICKING THAT BLUE "REVIEW" BUTTON.<strong>

**A Note on Formatting:** (Yes, you MUST follow it!)

Do not: (this is vital to my sanity)  
>Use asterisks (*), dashes (-), numbers (1.), etc. when listing your awkward moments.<br>Point out little continuity flaws unless it impacts the episode in some dramatic way.

Do:  
>Begin each phrase with "That awkward moment when"<br>Write your pen name preceded by a single dash/hyphen after the ENTIRE chunk of awkward moments

This note will probably pop up again as a reminder. It makes copy/pasting so much simpler for me. I'd really appreciate it if everyone could try to stick to this format. Thank you!

- Astiza x


	67. Hemlock that isn't Hemlock

That awkward moment when Gaius realizes that Merlin has a bedroom and he doesn't. - Anon

That awkward moment when Morgana chokes as her throat closes up from _hemlock _juice.* - Astiza

That awkward moment when the dessert for the wedding ceremony was apple crumble with a side of apple. - Arvarna

* * *

><p>*Hemlock doesn't close up your throat. It numbs the body slowly and the victim becomes senseless and dies without pain. XD Just what did Merlin give Morgana then?<p>

**A/N: **Just a bit of self-advertising: _check out my new fic "Each Other"_. It's a slight dystopian/semi-modern AU with child!Arthur and child!Merlin. So far it's just two one-shots, but I may add more depending on feedback/prompts received.

Also, Naisa is self-publishing another Kindle book soon. It will be a collection of short stories and poems, so be sure to check it out. Cover art by me again :)

Have you all seen the SERIES 5 TRAILER yet? I'm so nervous... yet so excited. Ahh, the reveal - will it happen this fall?


	68. Arthur's Bane Part 1

**A/N:** It's Merlin time again, so here we are. If you don't get the BBC, MerlinJunkie has kindly uploaded the first episode to YouTube in 15 2-3 minute parts, so you can watch it there (if downloads/creepy websites make you nervous). Just throw all 15 videos into a playlist.

Updates to _Awkward Moments_ will be posted a day or so after the episode airs in the UK to give others time to catch up.

***SPOILERS for Series 5 Episode 1: Arthur's Bane (part 1)***

That Awkward Moment when Merlin lets Arthur's shoes land in the fire  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin wakes up to find Arthur spooning him<br>That Awkward Moment when Mordred speaks and his voice breaks

That Awkward Moment when Merlin accidentally magics the eggs onto Arthur's head.  
>That Awkward Moment when Annis calls Merlin Arthur's lover instead of fool.<br>That Awkward Moment when everyone wakes up as Merlin calls the Dragon.

That Awkward Moment when Arthur realises it took days to get to his knights while his enemies are able to get there within a day. (do the writers even known geography?)  
>That Awkward Moment when Arthur wakes up to find himself cuddling a dead bunny AND Merlin.<br>That Awkward Moment when Morgana finds Merlin and Arthur huddled up together with Arthur's hand over Merlin's mouth and says 'Brother dear, I never knew you were into such bondage.' –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

That awkward moment when you can't take Sefa seriously as a character because the actress played Matt LeBlanc's stalker on Episodes.  
>That awkward moment when the writers' only purpose for the Gwaine-Percival subplot was reaching their episodic quota of shirtless knights.<br>That awkward moment when Percival loses an arm to frostbite because he still refuses to wear sleeves in sub-zero degree weather.  
>That awkward moment when you're convinced that Merlin only mentioned the apples in his dream feast because the writers know about the apples of DOOM.<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur suddenly needs sixty knights for the same quest he would have done with six just last season.  
>That awkward moment when you feel like a pedophile for crushing on Mordred because he was eleven only last season.<br>That awkward moment when the time jump's only real effect was making Gaius's hair creepily unrealistic.

That awkward moment when the druid's description of Arthur's Bane sounds eerily like Merlin.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin uses his Dragoon voice when he says the word "Rabbits".<br>That awkward moment when the Merlin/Arthur/Net scene sounds like the world's most horrifying sex scene when you listen to it with your eyes shut. –Kate

That awkward moment when Camelot's throne room doubles for a druid cathedral this time.

That awkward moment when Gollum shows up and Gwaine is his new Precious.

That awkward moment when Saruman gave Morgana the old plans to recreate Isengard and the underground mining pits. – Astiza

* * *

><p>Submit your awkward moments below.<p>

Please format like this: That awkward moment when _. –pen name


	69. Arthur's Bane Part 1 (continued)

**A/N:** I am incredibly busy this year, so I may not get to thank each of you personally for your kind words and brilliant submissions. But they are all awkward and this thing couldn't continue to make people laugh without you guys :)

* * *

><p><span>Awkward Moments:<span> **Arthur's Bane (Part 1)**

That awkward moment when Guinevere figures out who the traitor is in about 5 minutes while it took Arthur a full season and a full reveal to discover Agravaine. -trueromantic333

That awkward moment when Arthur forgets a crucial character who he spent a whole episode saving. - Solar07

That awkward moment when a Doctor Who alien stumbles onto Merlin. -Kitty O

That awkward moment when you wonder how long Morgana just sits in that cold throne room by herself. – Unformal Sorrelle

That Awkward Moment when Arthur accidentally stabs Merlin in the leg with his sword  
>That Awkward Moment when Arthur accidentally stabs Merlin in the leg 'with his sword'<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin realises no one on the cast has aged BUT Mordred. –Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

That awkward moment when Merlin hates Mordred because he stole his neckerchief.  
>That awkward moment when Gaius's hair is the most shocking part of the whole episode. –LaelaRose<p>

That awkward moment when the Aliens from Indiana Jones accidentally wander into Merlin. - Enzonia

That awkward moment when it looks like Morgana has started recruiting Orcs to work for her. - Naisa

That awkward moment when you were watching episode 9 "Lancelot du Lac" from season 9 and missed Uther because he would have immediately guessed that sorcery was implied.  
>That awkward moment when Gwen sentences Sefa to death by saying "Off with her head!"<br>That awkward moment when Arthur learns about the Sefa business, and tells himself that something like this will never happen to him because Merlin doesn't hide anything from him.  
>That awkward moment when the writers discover the existence of winter. - Noemix<p>

That awkward moment when you realise that to resurrect Sir Leon with the Cup of Life the druids needed to sacrifice someone. - Groovy Turtle

That awkward moment when Arthur wakes up and asks "What happened?" to which Merlin replies, "We've broken down - in the middle of NOWHERE!" - BookDragon87

* * *

><p><strong>Comment with your Awkward Moments for <span>EPISODE 2<span> below.**


	70. Arthur's Bane Part 2

**A/N:** Lots of awkward moments in this update. You guys are extremely prolific, you know. Just to let you know, if you don't see every single one of your awkward moments posted, I do this as a first-post - first-dibs. Repeats are usually taken out, and I try to balance out those with a lot versus those with only a few submissions.

Thank you to everyone again for their kind words. This fic is nice; it brings the fandom together. Feel free to use any of these as prompts. (They'll most likely be crack!fic.) PM me so I can add it to the SFAM comm here. (Society for Finding Awkward Moments in Merlin)

It's great to see a lot of the regulars from before the haitus back with their usual brilliance! :) Welcome back to you too.

_Rec of the Week: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Mordred dub-con, Rated NC-17 on AO3. It's angsty, but the emotional exploration of the characters is incredible and it's a really beautiful, thought-provoking piece. Couldn't get it out of my head all day. PM me for the link if you're interested; I won't post the summary here, to remain respectful of peoples' reading choices._

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILERS<strong> - Ep. 2 Arthur's Bane (part 2); If you haven't seen the episode, read at your own discretion.

* * *

><p>That Awkward Moment when Arthur sees the MordredMerlin snog and goes ballistic, attacks Mordred, and gets killed.  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin realises snogging Mordred would result in Arthur's death<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin's one question is 'Will i ever get a holiday?'  
>That Awkward Moment when the Knights, Arthur and Mordred finally return to Camelot only to realise they have left Merlin behind. -Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley<p>

That awkward moment when Gwaine knocks Arthur out and dosen't care -my daydream world

That awkward moment when Mordred carries Arthur to the rest of the knights and not a single one of them cares enough to ask after Merlin.  
>That awkward moment when you learn Morgana emerged from the well as the girl from The Ring.<br>That awkward moment when Morgana's eating the apple of doom with a knife. -Smoochynose

That awkward moment when Arthur says "I love your optimism" to Merlin and all you hear is "I love you..." - Miss Wolf

That awkward moment when Morgana doesn't seem to understand the concept of 'beds', as she goes to bed fully clothed, sleeping ON TOP of the covers.  
>That awkward moment when you realise that they're ARE NO crevasses in the UK.<br>That awkward moment when you stab someone and the sword comes out cleaner then it went in. - Enzonia

That awkward moment when the vision Merlin is shown turns out to be Arthur faking his death. - Basil Allegri

That awkward moment when your Mergana shipping tendencies die out because you realize Morgana's really, really batsh*t crazy. - Eliptikus

That awkward moment when Ruadan doesn't come for Sefa.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur was a bit too close on Merlin's heels and hears everything with Aithusa. - Zephyrim<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur wakes up and asks where Merlin is.  
>That awkward moment when the knights say they forgot about him. - Imagination Queen<p>

That awkward moment you were hoping that Merlin and Arthur would take off their shirts to "blend in".  
>That awkward moment Arthur knights a Druid without even suspecting that he had magic.<br>That awkward moment you get slash feels when Merlin takes off Mordred's cloak from behind.  
>That awkward moment Excalibur seems to be forgotten. - SunnySmile2413<p>

The awkward moment when you wondered how Arthur and Merlin fit in that small cartwheel that they used to get into the tunnels. - VagueFuture

That awkward moment when Merlin and Mordred look like they could be related, but you still ship them. -wiccanforever

That awkward moment when the alien thing says to Gwaine, "Mmmm, that bod."  
>That awkward moment when people do not successfully escape from Camelot's prison. -princessmelia<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur refuses to abandon his men, but Elyan and Leon have no such qualms.  
>That awkward moment when it doesn't occur to Morgana's minions to chain up the knights of Camelot.<br>That awkward moment when the boots Arthur tosses Merlin in 5.01 have labels sticking out of them. -pingipenguin

That awkward moment when Sefa's father tells her the only thing Pendragons are good for is dying - then realizes he is serving Morgana Pendragon. - Myth.

That awkward moment when the Saxons are actually Scottish. -loolypopgoop

That awkward moment when Aithusa disappeared for a whole two years, and Kilgharrah didn't even notice she was gone and didn't bother to look for her.  
>That awkward moment when you realize that when Merlin summons a dragon, he starts with "O Dragon", he doesn't say any name, so technically Aithusa should come too.<br>That awkward moment when Morgana thinks she is invincible because she's got a dragon, then meets Kilgharrah and realizes that a real, powerful, fully-grown dragon is about ten times bigger as Aithusa.  
>That awkward moment when Mordred begins to smirk *GASP* -Noemix<p>

That awkward moment when Morgana loses her husky-wolf hybrids and fluffy furry coat because a couple of men escape.  
>That awkward moment when Gaius tucks his hair behind his ears.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin's favourite pudding looks suspiciously like shepherd's pie. -ForeverDay

That awkward moment when Morgana always sleeps with her shoes on. -Bluesheepy

That awkward moment when Merlin's the one trying to convince Arthur is kill someone. - Lynabelle

That awkward moment when everyone dies of hypothermia due to sleeping on ice  
>That awkward moment when everyone knows who Sefa's father is though she never named him<br>That awkward moment when no-one notices a man climbing up an otherwise empty and sheer wall  
>That awkward moment when you want to cry when you realize Aithusa grew up ugly...<br>That awkward moment when Morgana gets tired of the dealy and kills Arthur on sight. - Tuli-Susi

That awkward moment when Aithusa can't speak, yet Morgana knows his/her name.  
>That awkward moment when we still aren't sure of Aithusa's gender.<br>That awkward moment when Ruadan's crossbow bolt doesn't catch against the window letting. ("Darn.") - Astiza

* * *

><p><strong>Please submit your Awkward Moments for EPISODE 2 (Arthur's Bane Part 2) below.<br>**(I know - all the good ones were taken in this update already. I'm sure you'll come up with something.)**  
><strong>

Next Update: Saturday, after the episode airs in the UK.


	71. Arthur's Bane Part 2 (continued)

**A/N:** I have fallen behind schedule! I'm very sorry. But I have an excuse:

I came home from work Saturday and went to visit my fish. And there was more water _outside_ the tank than in it! Turns out, a giant crack appeared on the side of his bowl. (This is the second bowl I've bought. The first broke in the SAME PLACE the day I got it home.) So, while Merlin was on the UK, I was at the pet store exchanging the broken tank for a "modern" style fish bowl. It's roomier and prettier, so it all turned out well. I also go sucked into browsing eBay for Breyer model horses and thus, I have not yet seen episode 3. So here is the promised update for Saturday on Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward Moments for Arthur's Bane Part 2 (continued)<strong> and a few from the third episode submitted before it aired.

All awkward moments submitted on Ch. 70 for Episode 3 will be in the next post with the rest of the Episode 3 Awkward Moments.

*Note, these are not edited for spelling/grammar this time. I'm supposed to be working on my term paper, so you'll have to make do with cringing.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Morgana appears to think that a baby dragon's traumatic experience can be healed by taking over Camelot and killing everyone there.<br>That awkward moment when you think the slash fan-girls hacked the scripts for Mordred to say "the love that binds us..."  
>That awkward moment when Ruadan is the best ally Morgana ever had, and she hardly even cares when Sefa is sentenced to death.<br>That awkward moment when Aithusa actually succeeds in torching the main characters.  
>That awkward moment when it's NOT a carrot in Merlin's hair.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur and Merlin have to change clothes, but we never see what goes on during the process.  
>That awkward moment when everyone starts shipping Merdred.<br>That awkward moment when you know that at some point this series, SOMEONE is going to ship Mordred with every knight of the round table.  
>That awkward moment when you then figure that someone is going to ship Morthusa. - Solar07<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur realizes that Mordred has magic.  
>That awkward moment when Morgana dies from Mordred's stab wound.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin kills Mordred when taking his cloak off.  
>That awkward moment when Mordred asks Arthur for a blue cloak instead of red.<br>That awkward moment when Aliens show up in Camelot saying 'We come in peace'  
>(ep. 3)<br>That awkward moment when Arthur says 'I see dead people'  
>That awkward moment when Arthur blows the horn and Pevensie children show up. - LightningBolt21<p>

That awkward moment when you thought the alien would say Arthur's bane was Merlin. -wiccanforever

That Awkward Moment when Ruadan accidentally climbs into Gwen's bedroom when she's getting ready for bed.  
>That Awkward Moment when Ruadan accidentally climbs into Gwen's bedroom when she's getting ready for bed.<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin starts playing fetch with Aithusa using Excaliuber as the stick.  
>That Awkward Moment when Elyan and Leon get asked by Gwaine and Percival why they didn't come and rescue them. - Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin would do well to fear Arthur because he stalks himself like a ghost.  
>That awkward moment when Morgana realizes that if she would just KILL people when they are in her grasp, Merlin, Arthur and Gwen would be dead.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin takes off Mordred's right gauntlet but not his left one.  
>That awkward moment Arthur went after Merlin after less than a minute, and Merlin shouted in dragon language in echoing tunnels, and Arthur didn't hear anything.<br>That awkward moment when the writers finally realize that it would look more credible if they put a little fake blood when a character is wounded.  
>(ep. 3)<p>

That awkward moment when out of all the people who could have been brought back from the dead (Lancelot, Balinor, Freya...) it had to be Uther.  
>That awkward moment when Uther finds out that Arthur stopped persecuting druids, knighted one of them, and married a serving girl.<br>That awkward moment when Uther walks in, looks down at himself, shouts "Sorcery" and tries to execute himself. -Noemix

The awkward moment when you think that Princess Mithian will become a love interest for Merlin, and you're disappointed when she isn't.  
>The awkward moment when you think Mordred looks like a young Sherlock Holmes<br>The awkward moment when Merlin has a vision of a 'bloody' battle, yet there is no blood.-tomcat941

That awkward moment when Merlin finishes juggling and starts stripping. -Anonymous

That Awkward Moment when the main thing that you are looking foward about series 5 is the return of Awkward Moments! - TheCrazyCupcake

That awkward moment when Arthur and Gwen have been married for 3years and have no kids because Merlin spends more time in his bed than Gwen. -SwaggNaija


	72. The Death Song of Uther Pendragon

**A/N:** Wow, that episode! Good to see a Merlin and Arthur adventure again.

Thank you all for the nice comments :) I love these too.

Okay. These awkward moments? Hilarious.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward Moments: Death Song of Uther Pendragon<strong>

That awkward moment when Leon walks in on Merlin and Arthur in a room alone together and doesn't believe Merlin's lie about poetry.  
>That awkward moment when Percival gets an axe to the arm, and still refuses to cover his arms with chain mail.<br>That awkward moment when Uther forgets that Camelot would fall completely, if he were to kill the king. -SuperPotterWhoMerLock

That awkward moment when Merlin turns into an episode of Ghosthunters: Camelot Edition.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur and Merlin are grown men who enjoy horseplay and are frightened by mice.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin's excuse when Leon walks in on them was "We were at the tavern."  
>That awkward moment when Leon asks Arthur if he'd like to join the Knights of the Round Table Poetry Book Club.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur throws the bowl of apples and you now think the writers have added an apples of DOOM quota in addition to a shirtless knight quota for every episode.  
>That awkward moment when an entire room full of trained knights do absolutely nothing when the doors of the Great Hall fling open.<br>That awkward moment when it takes Percival twice as long to remove his armor, even though he doesn't wear sleeves.  
>That awkward moment when the Queen of Camelot is severely injured and is taken to Merlin's bedroom for treatment.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin and Arthur hear a woman screaming a village away, but an entire castle full of people doesn't hear Gwen scream. - Kate

That awkward moment when it seems to be requisite for Arthur to be unconscious when someone discovers Merlin has magic.  
>That awkward moment where no one realizes the armory is not a safe place to be with a vengeful spirit is on the loose. -Spamalot<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin quits his job due to violence in the workplace.  
>That awkward moment when you see Uther's new hairstyle and wonder whether Gaius has been giving him fashion tips.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur just stares at Uther's grave for a few minutes.  
>That awkward moment when Gaius suddenly becomes a master of stealth.<br>That awkward moment when Leon asks for a poetry recitation from Arthur.  
>That awkward moment when a pigeon somehow manages to get into a closed room.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur blows into the trumpet and it sounds like a Kazoo.  
>That awkward moment when the writers discovered snow last episode, and now they've finally discovered rain.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur puts a glove on slowly, and the first thing that pops into your mind is: 'Rectal exam...?' - Enzonia

That Awkward Moment when Merlin points out that Uther tried to kill Gwen twice before when he was alive  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwen walks in to find Arthur and Merlin fighting over a fruit bowl.<br>That Awkward Moment when Uther realises he's been watching Arthur and what Arthur has been doing and yet he never noticed the manservant's magic until now.  
>That Awkward Moment when the knights find Arthur and Merlin crying and cuddling<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin performs an exorcism to get rid of Uther.  
>That Awkward Moment when Gaius accidentally poisons Merlin and Arthur. -Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley<p>

That Awkward Moment when Morgana finds out Uther came back from the spirit world and didn't pop by to creep her out. - TrashyMannikin

That awkward moment when Uther spent half his life executing innocent people, and Arthur is still convinced he wouldn't harm Gwen.  
>That awkward moment when Uther realizes that Morgana's idea of ruling a kingdom is actually closest to his.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur tells Uther that it took Gwen five minutes to find a traitor, which is ten times less than Uther ever did (when he did).  
>That awkward moment when Uther realizes that he is a spirit brought back by magic who can magically make things move.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur doesn't wonder why Uther was about to kill Merlin  
>That awkward moment when Uther attacked Gwaine, before realizing he is actually a noble. -Noemix<p>

That awkward moment when it seems to Leon that Arthur and Merlin are having a secret affair.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin couldn't think of any other excuse so he says that they ARE having an affair. -Bluey<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur makes up some poetry for Leon and he's actually really good. -Guest

That awkward moment when Uther says nothing about Arthur using magic to see him. - wiccanforever

That awkward moment when you feel your heart break because you don't know if Uther told Arthur that he'll always love him because he meant it or because he wanted to trick Arthur into looking back.  
>That awkward moment when all the knights scream like little girls when the doors slam open.<br>That awkward moment when "poetry" wasn't the first excuse that came to Merlin's mind.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur doesn't thank Merlin for saving his wife's life. -CarpeDiemForLife<p>

That Awkward Moment when Uther finally finds out that he gave the job of Prince's manservent to a sorcerer, and can't sack him.  
>That Awkward Moment when Arthur doesn't help Merlin get down from the door.<br>That Awkward Moment when Uther only comes back from the dead to get more money for Pudsey. -Tolleren

That awkward moment when Uther died and he still finds out about Merlin's magic before everyone else.  
>That awkward moment when Leon walks in on Merlin teaching Arthur poetry.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin really was teaching Arthur poetry.  
>That awkward moment when the show is one word away from a MerlinArthur magic reveal but Uther has to ruin it by being blue and explody. -Smoochynose

That awkward moment when Leon has the suspicion that Merlin has been shagging Arthur senseless in the armoury.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur would rather have that as an excuse because at least it wouldn't make him look like "a lovestruck girl". - Eliptikus<p>

That awkward moment when the writers are giving us so much foreshadowing for a reveal that anything else would just be awkward. -SmileCauseItsWorthIt

That awkward moment when Uther pulls Merlin's drop-a-chandelier move on unsuspecting victims, and fails to get anybody.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur says, "Father, I know it's you." and Uther says, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."<br>That awkward moment when Uther says, "I did not sacrifice your mother's life for the kingdom to see my own son destroy it! ... Uh, I mean."  
>That awkward moment when Uther takes advantage of his being invisible to prance around the castle in Gwen's spare dresses. - Astiza<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin figures out he should have taught the baby dragon to speak. -TheHaloFreak

That awkward moment when Arthur still doesn't realize how terrible of a father Uther is. -Lynabelle

That awkward moment when it doesn't occur to Aithusa to heal Morgana a second time.  
>That awkward moment Morgana realizes how childish she's acting, despite claiming to have, "Grown up."<br>That awkward moment when a slice of apple shoots down Morgana's cleavage. - pingipenguin

That awkward moment when it's just Merlin dropping things and scaring everybody in the castle  
>That awkward moment when Merlin finally learns to decipher hand signals<br>That awkward moment where birds made by hand shadows was invented by Merlin -CM

That awkward moment when you use the ever-trusty trick of flinging the enemy into a wall... and they go straight through it.  
>That awkward moment when the 'very beautiful' horn looks very plastic.<br>That awkward moment when you're badmouthing a ghost that's out to kill you and just round the corner.-ForeverDay

That awkward moment when you mis-hear Arthur saying horse play and thinks he said fore-play...  
>That awkward moment when Arthur goes to stone henge and accidentally opens up the pandorica<br>That awkward moment when Arthur throws apples OF DOOM everywhere, which was the actual reason why Uther came back from the dead.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin realises slapping someone with a glove means challenging them to a duel. - Naisa<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please submit your awkward moments for Episode 3: The Death Song of Uther Pendragon below.<strong>


	73. The Death Song of Uther Pendragon (cont)

**A/N:** Make sure you're following **Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley's **fic** The Stupidity of Camelot**. She does a lot of fics based off Awkward Moments and they are absolutely hilarious.

I'm thinking of doing a new Merlin fic: 18th Century American Colonies AU with magic during the drafting of the US Constitution - thoughts?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (2)** I'm updating a few minutes early this time because I believe I'll be internet-less soon (and therefore Merlin-less). **Hurricane Sandy** and a couple other storms are due to strike Sunday evening on the north eastern coast of the States. So, storm prep and getting some work done before it hits. 80 mph winds (128 km/h), woo hoo. Batten down the hatches, friends. (Do people even say that anymore?)

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Leon tells the other knights about Arthur poetry hobby.<br>That awkward moment when Gwaine asks Athur what he thinks of his latest poem. - TheHaloFreak

That awkward moment when Merlin slaps Arthur and is executed for treason. - Guest

That awkward moment when they were studying poetry without any books, papers or pencils.  
>That awkward moment when they did it in an empty hallway. - Happy-nerd<p>

That Awkward Moment when Merlin asks if he can sleep with Arthur and Gwen tonight because the castle is so creepy.  
>That Awkward Moment when Leon then snorts and goes 'yeah teaching poetry my foot'<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin asks Uther why he's so blue  
>That Awkward Moment when Arthur comes to see his father to find out he's too busy shagging Ygraine to talk right now.<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin and Arthur find Gaius having tea with Uther's ghost  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin accidentally hits Arthur with a metal guantlet instead of a glove.<br>That Awkward Moment when Arthur interrupts Uther with 'I KNOW MERLIN IS A CROSSDRESSER, WE'RE TOTALLY FINE WITH IT!'  
>That Awkward Moment when it appears that Elyan is the only one who speaks to Mordred.<br>That Awkward Moment when it turns out that Uther's grave is actually Uther's body, Merlin just had an accident with the turning things to stone spell. - Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley

That awkward moment when the real reason Uther was so grumpy was because he is now surrounded by all the people he executed or who somehow died because of him.  
>That awkward moment when Uther goes back to the spirit world with the shocking news of Merlin's magic, only to find out that everybody already knew about it.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin takes the horn for himself and brings back half the people who died for the last four seasons.  
>That awkward moment when Uther is more interested in tormenting his son who always loved and respected him, rather than taking his revenge on his daughter that betrayed him. -Neomix<p>

That awkward moment when Camelot's guards save the day and Merlin is knocked unconcious. -Katerina Riley

* * *

><p><strong>Please submit your Awkward Moments for Episode 4: Another's Sorrow below.<strong>


	74. Another's Sorrow

**Was that not an awesome episode?**

Recs of the Week: (Arthur/Merlin), first one is angsty and sad and brilliant; second is epic, cute and fun.  
><strong>Title<strong>: Looking at you, looking at me  
><strong>Author<strong>: munchinglunch (livejournal 25822 . html)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Arthur can't let it go. Merlin forgets.  
><strong><br>Title**: But It's A Good Refrain  
><strong>Author<strong>: lady-ragnell (livejournal 21795 . html)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Arthur doesn't care much about the popular radio program Dragon's Lonely Hearts until his ex-girlfriend calls in to slag him off and get advice. When he calls in and has an on-air argument with the host, it starts off more than he expected, including meddling friends, overinvolved fans, and maybe love.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Arthur says the old Morgana is an improvement compared to the young one.<br>That awkward moment when Odin's 'revenge' upon Arthur is killing Merlin.  
>That awkward moment when the helmets of Odin's men just make you think of Darth Vader.<br>That awkward moment when the Knights of Camelot seem to be trained to able to fight during an earthquake.  
>That awkward moment when Percival only seems to be there to carry people.<br>That awkward moment when they never get to the tomb because they all get lost.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin actually gets a compliment! But he'll never find out... - Naisa<p>

That awkward moment when Gaius is only defending Hilde (old Morgana) to Merlin because he thinks she's cute. -KayaDee

That awkward moment when Nemeth appears to be richer than Camelot.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin still sees Mithian as a threat to Arwen and doesn't let Arthur near her.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't find old Morgana familiar...even though they were having massive eyesex sessions in series 3.  
>That awkward moment when Gaius starts hitting on old Morgana.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin tells Arthur to stop using their common ground (losing a father to tragic circumstances) as a bait to talk him into every stupid mission.  
>That awkward but actually heart-whelming moment when you realize you ship Merlin and Mithian. Badly. (cue new ship: Merian)<br>That awkward moment when Arthur's strategy 'to unite the lands' is utterly shitty...thanks to Merlin. - Eliptikus

That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't wake up and save the day. -Mini Luna

That Awkward Moment When Mithian hides behind Merlin.  
>That Awkward Moment When you realize that your sister hasn't aged well since the last time you saw her.<br>That Awkward Moment When Odin decides to shoot Arthur with one of his crossbow guys instead of make a truce.  
>That Awkward Moment When Merlin still doesn't reveal his magic when Morgana's practically killing him.<br>That Awkward Moment When there was actually blood for once.  
>That Awkward Moment When Gaius's spell didn't work. - Unformal Sorrelle<p>

That awkward moment you can't help but fantasize Merlin/Mithian moments throughout the episode.  
>That awkward moment all you can think is, "Be a good girl and go to Merlin. He can help you." and you sigh romantically when she does.<br>That awkward moment Morgana gets jealous at the fact that Merlin and Mithian might have a thing for each other.  
>That awkward moment Morgana actually succeeded in killing Merlin.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin magically became amazing with a sword. -SunnySmile2413

That Awkward Moment when Morgana accidentally turns back and still no one but Merlin notices  
>That Awkward Moment when Mithan ends up in Merlin's bedroom and all he can talk about is all the naked guys he had in his room.*<br>That Awkward Moment when Gwaine tries to give Merlin the kiss of life  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwaine tries to give Merlin the kiss of life when Merlin is awake.<br>That Awkward Moment when you realise all you can think about during the episode is how great Gwaine's hair is.  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin overhears Arthur's compliment<br>That Awkward Moment when Gwen slaps Arthur for insulting her best friend  
>That Awkward Moment when Leon asks to woo Mithan.<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin's advice gets Arthur killed.  
>That Awkward Moment when everyone realises they have forgotten Gaius.<br>That Awkward Moment when they do find Gaius, he's dead.  
>That Awkward Moment when Arthur tells Morgana he ages better than she does<br>That Awkward Moment when Gwen and Mithan do the 'Mrs and the Ex' act with Arthur.**  
>That Awkward Moment when Mithan shows her gratitude to Camelot by snogging Merlin. -Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley<p>

That awkward moment no one questions Mithian's newly colored hair.  
>That awkward moment Mordred has disappeared from Camelot.<br>That awkward moment Morgana realizes Mordred literally stabbed her in the back to become a Knight of Camelot. -Bluey

The awkward moment where the most sexual thing that happens between Gwen and Arthur is a kiss on the forehead.  
>The awkward moment when NOBODY can figure out it's Morgana, despite the giveaway of her voice and facial features.<br>The awkward moment when Arthur realizes it's a trap, and his first thought is "Damn it. Merlin was right."  
>The awkward moment when the earthquake only seems to affect the bad guys.<br>The awkward moment when a knight and a manservant can do better than a whole group of knights.  
>The awkward moment where every scene with Merlin and Arthur in it is dominated by eyesex. - Memoirs of a Lunatic<p>

That awkward moment when if Morgana hadn't repeated the same speech that she always uses, Arthur would be dead.  
>That awkward moment when you predict awkward moments between Mithian and Gwen but they don't happen.<br>That awkward moment when the old lady looks like Morgana and even Merlin doesn't recognise her.  
>That awkward moment when Gaius tells her that she's actually worse off than she looks and she slaps him. - Guest<p>

The awkward moment when the make-up team discover blood  
>The awkward moment when Mordred completely disappears as soon as Morgana is in Camelot<br>The awkward moment when Morgana has just gained a kingdom, but rejected it because it's not Camelot  
>The awkward moment when Merlin actually uses some impressive magic<br>The awkward moment when Mordred is incapable to speaking to anyone but Elyan  
>The awkward moment when you start to ship MithianLeon and then change half-way to Mithian/Merlin  
>The awkward moment when Morgana realises that aging spells exist, and that Emrys could actually be anyone...<br>The awkward moment when in series 4 the knights looked to a manservant for orders, and now the king is accepting orders from the same manservant  
>The awkward moment when Arthur actually acknowledges Merlin's intelligence and strategic abilities<br>The awkward moment when someone comments on the obvious re-sizing patches on Merlin's shirt, and realise that Merlin's actually pretty muscular now  
>The awkward moment when you think Gwen's not happy because Mithian almost married Arthur three years ago, and then feel bad for assuming she was that shallow<br>The awkward moment when Arthur knights a Druid, a race Uther has persecuted for years, and then the next episode his father's ghost terrorizes Camelot, and fails to notice the DRUID KNIGHT. -alleywayqueen

That awkward moment when Emrys/Dragoon and old Morgana have a magic fight, and no one recognizes the other.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin's feeling of throat closing was just his neckerchief squeezing him too tight.<br>That awkward moment when Mithian falls in love with Merlin.  
>That awkward moment when it takes people five minutes to catch up with people who left half an hour ago.<br>That awkward moment when Morgana forgets to lock the door and someone walks in and finds Camelot's worst enemy casually sleeping on the table.  
>That awkward moment when Morgana drinks Gaius's sleeping draught out of habit.<br>That awkward moment when old Morgana actually looks something like old Morgause from season 3.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin knocks, walks in, and apologizes for not knocking.<br>That awkward moment when Odin picks up Arthur's sword and kills him.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur decided to just send his men to rescue Mithian's father, but didn't come.<br>That awkward moment when you start looking for awkward moments in other shows. -Noemix

That awkward moment when you're sure Mithian looked different last series  
>That awkward moment when Morgana says 'Arthur: to do with as you wish' and you think sex slave<br>That awkward moment when they just leave Gaius. -NAME

That awkward moment when Morgana gets fed up with all the complicated evil scheming and opts for killing Arthur in his sleep instead.  
>That awkward moment when princess Mithian realizes that Arthur is not that bright when it comes to people deceiving him.<br>That awkward moment when princess Mithian seeks Merlin's help because he's the smartest of the bunch.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur finds it strange that an earthquake mysteriously occured at a very convenient moment and that Merlin appeared right after.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur and co. ran straight into the path of their pursuers.  
>That awkward moment when the characters realize that "the four kingdoms" doesn't have as nice a ring to it as "the five kingdoms". -anonymous6687<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur announces the border between Camelot and Nemeth and all you can think of is: tour guide.  
>That awkward moment when Gwen's night dresses are more modest than her regular dresses.<br>That awkward moment when you see Leon wacking people with his beloved crossbow. - Astiza

* * *

><p><em>* Ch. 65 of The Stupidity of Camelot<em>

_** Ch. 66 of The Stupidity of Camelot by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley_

**Please submit your awkward moments for Episode 4: Another's Sorrow below.**

**Hurricane Sandy will probably hit tonight/Monday, so the next update will probably be on Saturday, 3 November.**


	75. Another's Sorrow (continued)

Sorry I'm several hours late here! Hurricane was okay where I was - lost power for only about 12 hours. My relatives in Delaware fared alright, but my dad's mates - their NJ shorehouses were pretty flooded out. Thank goodness NY cancelled the marathon.

**Awkward Moments for Episode 4: Another's Sorrow**

* * *

><p>That Awkward Moment when Gaius gropes Hilde in front of everyone<br>That Awkward Moment when Gwen realises that not only did Gaius get to go on the quest, but also an old lady and a princess while she's stuck in the castle  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwen asks Arthur if he thinks she's incapable of doing a quest.<br>That Awkward Moment when the knights all tell Morgana she didn't age well apart from Gwaine who still hits on her.  
>That Awkward Moment when Arthur is the only one who doesn't ship MithianMerlin because it would mean Merlin will become a king.  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwen tries to talk Arthur out of the quest and he accuses Gwen of being jealous.<br>That Awkward Moment when Odin DOES make Arthur his sex slave as well as all the knights and Merlin.  
>That Awkward Moment when the reason no one else pees in Camelot is because they might get knocked out.<br>That Awkward Moment when Morgana thinks Mithian was going to be poisoned by Merlin.  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwen burrows Mithian's torture bracelet.<br>That Awkward Moment when Mithian tries to warn Arthur through sign language, Morse code, secret messages, and still NO ONE NOTICES THAT THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG.  
>That Awkward Moment when Arthur realises Hilde never bothered to come on Mithian's last trip to Camelot.<br>That Awkward Moment when no one, not even Gaius who did a health check, but Merlin noticed that Mithian was being tortured.  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin tells Gaius 'i told you so' -Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley<p>

That awkward moment when gwaine goes to hug merlin after he wakes up, but instead merlin just runs away to find Arthur. - tomcat941

That awkward moment when, during boring council meetings, Merlin and Mordred have taken to playing ridiculous telepathic games in their heads.

That awkward moment where Mordred doesn't tell Morgana who Emrys is because he thinks she already knows (they worked together in the past after all.)  
>That awkward moment where Morgana's plans to take over Camelot by using the surrounding kingdoms always ends with Camelot getting a stronger bond with said kingdom. -pamy<p>

That awkward moment when the knights keep their shirts on for a whole episode.  
>That awkward moment when Morgana's horse magicaly changes colour.<br>That awkward moment when Gwaine comes back with the wood and wants what Gaius has been smoking. - Nargil

That awkward moment when Gwen can recongnize the women she served for years.  
>That awkward moment when Gwen stops skulking around the castle at night. -TheHaloFreak<p>

That awkward moment where Merlin actually gets some credit for saving Arthur's life  
>That awkward moment where every single pathway in the forest looks like the Valley of the Fallen Kings -SunsetSky412<p>

That awkward moment when the fear of catching Gwen and Arthur in a 'really intimate moment' is the ONLY thing that could persuade Merlin to learn knocking.  
>That awkward moment when someone gets really cranky about them being the first to ship MerlinMithian and not given credit for. - Eliptikus

That awkward moment when Morgana falls for the "I'm going to wash in the river" trick when she used it herself in series 2.  
>That awkward moment when the bad guy's catchphrase is NOT : "You are as beautiful as they say."<br>That awkward moment when you realize that if Mithian had stayed and married Arthur, she probably would have ended up having a secret affair with Merlin.  
>That awkward moment when Morgana brushes her hair.<br>That awkward moment when you had a very good awkward moment and forgot what is was.  
>That awkward moment when for some reason, the female sovereigns tend to ally with Arthur (Queen Annis, princess Mithian) and the male ones tend to ally with Morgana (Cenred, Odin). -Noemix<p>

That awkward moment when you realise Gwen has been wearing the same dress for four episodes now.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur realises that Merlin was right AGAIN one episode, and doesn't believe whatever he says the next. - WhiteFires<p>

That awkward moment when Gwaine knocks out one of Odin's men who was peeing, and then chooses to bend down right next to the spot where he was peeing to pick up a crossbow he seems to have been peeing on.  
>That awkward moment when Morgana doesn't question the fact that she was magically blown back into a wall when there was no one magical present but her.<br>That awkward moment when you finally give in and start shipping Gwapple. -WhiteFires

That awkward moment when Darth Vader and Morgana fight over who rightfully own the force choke maneuver.  
>That awkward moment when Gaius picks up the wrong bunch of herbs and Merlin wakes up hungry and too at peace with the world to chase after Arthur.<br>That awkward moment when they make up an entire throne room just to accommodate a scene with a down-dress shot of Mithian.  
>That awkward moment when the soldier turns toward Gwaine before being knocked out (still relieving himself). -caldera32<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur says, "If you kill me, you will have my wife to answer to," and they let him go.  
>That awkward moment when you don't actually recognize Mithian until you read Awkward Momemts. -Shep114<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur and Gwen act like brother and sister instead of husband and wife. - Guest

That awkward moment when you think there's going to be a bitch fight between Gwen and Mithian over Arthur - XxMerlingirlxx

That awkward moment when knights refuse to guard the dungeons because of the odd things that happen right before people escape. - Spamalot

(Ep. 1) That awkward moment when Mordred pulls a hoagie out of his cloak instead of frozen bread. - Astiza

* * *

><p><strong>Please submit your awkward moments for Episode 5: The Disir below.<strong>


	76. The Disir

That episode... I can't believe it.

**Awkward Moments for Episode 5: The Disir**

* * *

><p>That awkward Moment when Mordred calls Merlin "Merlin" instead of Emrys<br>That awkward moment when that 'lift you up' hug Arthur gives Mordred actually happens, when you just thought it was Bradley messing around  
>That awkward moment when you log onto Tumblr and see that someone has publicly declared that they no longer ship Merthur, but Merdred instead and you feel proud<br>That awkward moment when you really want to see Merlin pwn someone with sword fighting  
>That awkward moment when Arthur realises that after ten years of training his manservant, Merlin actually knows swordplay and you facepalm<br>That awkward moment when you feel like this series is building up not to Merlin's magic reveal, but Merlin getting knighted  
>That awkward moment when you get annoyed that they didn't show Mordred's Druid tattoo that's on his right pec, even though it was his left shoulder that was injured<br>That awkward moment when you realise you find Arthur's future murderer absolutely ADORABLE -Mango-Llama

That Awkward Moment when Arthur accidentally throws the sword into Mordred, not the ground.  
>That Awkward Moment when the Slash Dragon stops shipping Merthur and switches to Merdred instead.<br>That Awkward Moment when the Slash Dragon starts to make slashy metaphors to describe Mordred and Arthur, instead of Arthur and Merlin.  
>That Awkward Moment when you realise that the Slash Dragon is a multi-shipper.<br>That Awkward Moment when Gaius is in a nightdress. Gaius. Nightdress.  
>That Awkward Moment when Arthur doesn't return to the cave, and the Soothsayers stand around in the cave for several days, before one of them awkwardly asks whether Arthur's actually coming.<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin starts singing 'Colours of the Wind' as he tries to describe why the area feels sacred.  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin forgets EVERYTHING he knows about prophecies being VERY self-fulfilling.<br>That Awkward Moment when the Soothsayers harmonise. - Enzonia

That Awkward Moment when Gwen realises when she was courted by Arthur she had hundreds of dresses but when she's married to him she has only three.  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin also gets judged because he is the other side of the coin<br>That Awkward Moment when the knights question this.  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwaine has genuinely lost brain cells since the last episode.<br>That Awkward Moment when Percival has started to wear a sleeve and it's not even on the arm the axe hit.  
>That Awkward Moment when Arthur starts an affair with Mordred.<br>That Awkward Moment when Gaius hits Merlin on the head with his books over the whole Mordred thing.  
>That Awkward Moment when immediately after telling Arthur 'no magic in Camelot' Merlin accidentally casts a spell.<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin starts bashing his head against the cave over the Knights and Arthur's arrogance and stupidity.  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin and Mordred decide to just play cards and allow the Knights to make complete fool of themselves.<br>That Awkward Moment when Gwen decides to adopt Mordred because obviously Arthur's never going to bed her with all these quests.  
>That Awkward Moment when the Dragon reveals he only wanted Merlin to kill Mordred because the alternative future meant lots of MerlinMordred slash which goes against his Merthur shipping.  
>That Awkward Moment when Aithusa reveals she's a MordredMerlin shipper and that's why she joined Morgana.  
>That Awkward Moment when Arthur finds out Merlin has magic and calls him a hypocrite.<br>That Awkward Moment when you realise the only characters to have kept their original personalities this series are Merlin and Arthur.  
>That Awkward Moment when no one can pronounce Osgar's name correctly. -Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin is the grumpiest person of the series.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur has a Knights of the Round Table Stand-up Comedy Show in Camelot to try and make Merlin laugh.<br>That awkward moment when George turns up at the event and starts telling jokes about brass. - Eliptikus

That awkward moment when Gwen's still the only girl in Camelot.  
>That awkward moment when you spelled Mithians name wrong in your last review.<br>That awkward moment when you eat applesauce OF DOOM!  
>That awkward moment when you realise Arthur is a bad king because he goes off on super dangerous missions all the time and doesn't even have an heir. - TheHaloFreak<p>

That awkward moment you start to realize that they keep using the same footages in certain scenes.  
>That awkward moment that Gwaine always seems to be thrown around.<br>That awkward moment the writers finally decided to include Arwen.  
>That awkward moment when your heart's breaking a little when Merlin says, "He grew up."<br>That awkward moment you didn't realize how hot Colin's voice has become until he called for the dragon.  
>That awkward moment you're on the verge of murdering each and every one of the writers for completely ruining all the fangirls' beliefs at the end of the episode. -SunnySmile2413<p>

That awkward moment when, out of all the knights, it is Gwaine who leaps to defend Arthur's royal honor. -wiccanforever

That awkward moment when Merlin realises he could just kill Mordred and solve everything.  
>That awkward moment when Gwen and Merlin's first conversation together was a 10 second exchange half way through the season<br>That awkward moment when you are so used to Merlin sabotaging his opportunites to bring magic back you're not even surprised by Merlin's response - Groovy Turtle

That awkward moment when Arthur says the cave looks like any other because it IS the same cave as every other.  
>That awkward moment when you realise that every episode so far has had a heartfelt fire conversation. - Em<p>

That awkward moment when you try to apply logic to Merlin.  
>That awkward moment when Mordred gets more credit for saving Arthurs life twice than Merlin for saving his life countless of times.<br>That awkward moment when you realise that Arthur calls for Merlin when ever he stays behind.  
>That awkward moment when you discover Arthur has a merlin radar.<br>That awkward moment when you know exactly what Merlin is going to say.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur believes what Merlin says immediately and the episodes end a lot sooner. -scarlett157<p>

That awkward moment when Gwen trusts Merlin more then the Knights to protect Arthur - S.A.L

That awkward moment when everyone in Camelot needs hugs.  
>That awkward moment when you realise that you actually like Mordred and feel guilty because he's going to kill Arthur.<br>That awkward moment when you spend the entire episode going "DO NOTHING MERLIN! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF SELF-FULFILLING PROPHECIES?" - WhiteFires

That awkward moment when Merlin is calling Kilgarrah and trips.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin is crying and Arthur ignores it.<br>That awkward moment when you die from blood loss when Mordred smiles ( faint ) - O-Rachel-O

That awkward moment when you thought the Disir were the Gray Sisters from Greek mythology.  
>That awkward moment when they only summoned Arthur so he could help them find their single eyeball.<br>That awkward moment when the Disir are all-knowing, but don't notice the two magicians in Arthur's party.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur accuses the Great Dragon of calling him fat because he was compared to a tree trunk. - Astiza<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please submit your awkward moments for Episode 5: The Disir below.<strong>


	77. The Disir (continued)

That Awkward Moment when Leon walks in on Merlin and Mordred making Osgar's grave and Merlin gives his poetry excuse.  
>That Awkward Moment when Leon and the knights gossip over Merdred.<br>That Awkward Moment when Arthur seems to have forgotten that Mordred isn't a little kid anymore.  
>That Awkward Moment when all the Knights go riding back to front wearing their breeches inside out because Merlin told them to.<br>That Awkward Moment when Mordred is so naive and innocent that he doesn't realise that the Knights are playing a trick on him and he continues to ride back to front for the rest of the quest.  
>That Awkward Moment when that's the reason why Mordred kills Arthur.<br>That Awkward Moment when it turns out that it isn't Mordred killing Arthur but Morgana disguised as Mordred.  
>That Awkward Moment when Mordred finds out that Merlin tried to kill him - Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin says "I'm not sure that there's a great deal to smile about." and you know Arthur's thinking "He'd smile if I hugged him."  
>That awkward moment when you were waiting for the aforementioned hug and it never happened.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur lifts Mordred up at the end of the episode and you notice where he put his hands. -georgieporgiepuddingandpie

That awkward moment when Merlin realizes whenever someone shows him the future he freaks out and makes it happen.  
>That awkward moment when people stop showing Merlin the future because he can't handled it.<br>That awkward moment when Gwaine got knocked out several times this episode but doesn't get brain damage.  
>That awkward moment when you realize he must be filling the shows knocked out knight quota this episode.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur and Gwen seem like they've been married 33 years not 3, and not in a good way.-TheHaloFreak

That awkward moment when Merlin fails to recognize that protecting Arthur (from Mordred or otherwise) would be easier if magic was permitted and he didn't have to use it secretly.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin only gave that answer because keeping secrets makes him feel cooler.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin goes up to Arthur and gets ignored because Arthur is too busy talking to Mordred.  
>That awkward moment when Gwen is suddenly wearing a new dress and your first thought is that now she's a water type.<br>That awkward moment when Mordred and Arthur are acting like father and son and Arthur looks questionably young for such things.  
>That awkward moment when Mordred betrays Camelot because all the knights were teasing him too much.<br>That awkward moment when every dramatic aspect of this episode's plot was done better in previous episodes and you flail angrily at your television because you hoped that by now someone would have grown a brain cell.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur refuses to trust Merlin's judgment about respecting a sacred shrine, but asks him to decide the fate of Camelot's stance on magic.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin claims that he's just a lowly servant after Arthur has already asked and followed his advice on matters before, repeatedly.  
>That awkward moment when you think Merlin is about to start a magic fight with Mordred because he approached the sorcerer's grave.<br>That awkward moment when you suddenly dislike Gwaine.  
>That awkward moment when you see the next episode's previews and wonder if Elyan will be getting a personality now.<br>That awkward moment when an episode leaves you wanting to slap everyone in Camelot.  
>That awkward moment when you feel like the Disir and Uther should get together and have Autocratic Jerk-themed tea parties.<br>That awkward moment when the Disir calls Merlin sorcerer/Emrys in front of Arthur because they're mad he's letting Arthur condemn himself.  
>That awkward moment when you actually believed Merlin's magic might be revealed and then told yourself it was much too early in the season for excitement. -Meiu san<p>

That awkward moment when you honestly belive that Arthur's going to call Merlin out when he appeares to be crying/having a great internal debate within himself and when Arthur doesn't, you get angry at him.  
>That awkward moment when you realize that it's futile to be angry at Arthur because it really shouldn't have come as a shock.<br>That awkward moment when you really have to pee, but you just can't tear yourself away form watching the episodes. -Katerina Riley

That awkward moment when 'riding at dawn' looks more like 'riding at noon'.  
>That awkward moment when 'within the hour' means 3 hours later.<br>That awkward moment where chainmail makes even the most buff knights appear to have gained a few pounds.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin starts marking graves on untouched land.<br>-Spamalot

That awkward moment when Mordred can ride better backwards than the rest of the knights put together  
>That awkward moment when the three Soothsayers are really just three Camelot knights that go left behind and played a prank because they were so annoyed, and the Osgar they found was actually just some random hobo<br>That awkward moment when Arthur tries to lift Mordred up but realises he's not strong enough/Mordred is too heavy  
>That awkward moment when Arthur keeps trying to set Merlin and Mordred up<br>That awkward moment when he thinks its actually working  
>That awkward moment when his Merdred dreams shatter after Merlin condemns Mordred to death<br>That awkward moment when he tells Leon, and then Leon tells him his theory of them being long-lost brothers - Guest

That awkward moment when Arthur complains that Merlin doesn't laugh at his jokes, and your first thought is that the marriage has gone stale. - Elensaa

The awkward moment when with the three scary women and self-fulfilling prophecy you suspect the writers may have ripped off Macbeth  
>The awkward moment when Arthur talks about undoing his father's work but forgets that he's knighted a druid. - Quickaremylife<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur says Merlin hasn't smiled for days, and you realize he hasn't actually done so since the beginning of the season.  
>That awkward moment when your opinion of Merlin switched from "I love him" to "I'll KILL him"<br>That awkward moment when manly friendship demonstration go a little too far between Mordred and Arthur.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin realizes that as long as magic is banned in Camelot, sorcerers will keep on trying to destroy Arthur in order to bring it back, meaning pushing Arthur into banning him won't help protect Camelot at all, it will even make it more in danger.<br>That awkward moment when you couldn't concentrate on a scene because Gaius's nightdress was just too much.  
>That awkward moment when you start wondering if the Reveal will actually take place.<br>That awkward moment when Kilgharrah realizes it's his fault if all the bad people became bad people.  
>That awkward moment when the part with Morgana telling Gwen "I thought we could play a little game" was actually in the preview for 5x02.-Noemix<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur's dressing screen is now in the middle of the room, thus blocking nothing from anyone who cares to look.  
>That awkward moment when everyone cares to look.<br>That awkward moment when Mordred kills Arthur due to embarrassment suffered during his initiation.  
>That awkward moment when Mordred looks to see if his breeches are on inside-out.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't block the spear sent after him.  
>That awkward moment when Kilgarrah tells Merlin he was wrong to summon him.<br>That awkward moment when everyone hears the dramatic music as Mordred appears alive. - caldera32

* * *

><p><strong>Please submit your awkward moments for Episode 6 The Dark Tower below.<strong>


	78. The Dark Tower

**Awkward Moments for Episode 7: The Dark Tower**

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when they had a fire but no campfire moment in this episode.<br>That awkward moment when nobody questions why Merlin stands still and then suddenly knows where he's going.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin's only use in the entire episode seemed to be to get them out of the Impenetrable Forest. - georgieporgiepuddingandpie<p>

That awkward moment when all the Knights start talking about how they can smell the sea.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin takes a wrong turn and they all end up at the sea.<br>That awkward moment when the Dark Tower is a place of doom, and yet there are no apples...  
>That awkward moment when all the women of Camelot just seem to start turning evil.<br>That awkward moment when Gaius turns around and says "actually Merlin, it _was_ all your fault."  
>That awkward moment when the Knights encounter the booby traps and one of them shouts, "it's ok, I've seen Indiana Jones, I got this..." - Naisa.<p>

That Awkward Moment when even eight year olds realise that Merlin writers have no concept of geography.  
>That Awkward Moment when you realised you've started to ship MorganaGwen friendship again midway through the episode.  
>That Awkward Moment when a part of you is really pleased that Gwen is evil now.<br>That Awkward Moment when it turns out Gwen saw Elyan and Merlin first in her hallucinations because she loves them more than Arthur.  
>That Awkward Moment when you realise that Gwen must have dragged her father's body several miles to the middle of nowhere just to bury it.<br>That Awkward Moment when Arthur decides to put a lesh on Merlin and make him his new hunting hound  
>That Awkward Moment when no one believes Merlin's lie for once.<br>That Awkward moment when 'children screaming' sounds like a banshee  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwen asks Morgana exactly when did she spend two years in a pit when she spent most of her life pampered, a year with her sister, and another few plotting evil schemes.<br>That Awkward Moment when there's no food on the table and Morgana is just eating insects.  
>That Awkward Moment when you thought Morgana was wearing Ann Summer's corsets.<br>That Awkward Moment when THE APPLE OF DOOM has become THE APPLE PIE OF DOOM.  
>That Awkward Moment when everyone has nightmares but Gwaine who is too busy dreaming about apple pie.<br>That Awkward Moment when Gwaine actually is in love with himself.  
>That Awkward Moment when the knights walk in on Gwaine snogging his reflection and that's how they know.<br>That Awkward Moment when the reason Elyan spent the whole episode guilt tripping was because he genuinely forgot to rescue his sister.  
>That Awkward Moment when it turns out this was a scheme of Gaius to kill off all the young men that's been sleeping in his ward's bed shirtless for the last four or so years. -Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley<p>

The awkward moment when the knights and Arthur laugh at Merlin, and ignore his clear-sightedness in the forest  
>The awkward moment when at the scene of Elyan's funeral, all you could do was do a 'Where's Wally?'-esque search for Mordred, and cheer when you spot him.<br>The awkward moment when Gwen's vision of Merlin roaring is actually pretty close to reality  
>The awkward moment when the writers manage to pull of a plot twist<br>The awkward moment when Leon joins the catapult-wake-up club with Morgana and Merlin  
>The awkward moment when in the world of BBC Merlin, rigorously shaking someone doesn't wake them up, but gently stroking their cheek does<br>The awkward moment when it seems Gwen has an independent plot from Arthur in the next episode  
>The awkward moment when it appears that Gwen and Merlin's first real interaction this series is going to be a Gwen Vs Merlin one<br>The awkward moment when you start tearing up not at Elyan's death, but seeing Angel's performance when he died (Not really an awkward moment, because in all seriousness it was the best performance I've ever seen from her, her best episode yet)  
>The awkward moment when everyone stops and stares at Gwaine having a little freak out at the vines, but no one questions how the hell Merlin is navigating the forest<br>The awkward moment when Merlin gets sassy with a tiny faerie  
>The awkward moment when despite the episode being amazing, the only people who seem to have their heads screwed on are Merlin and Morgana<br>The awkward moment when you've counted and listed the references the writers have made this series  
>The awkward moment when Arthur and Merlin accidentally invent the Unbreakable Vow<br>The awkward moment when the enchanted sword 'doesn't do wood'  
>The awkward moment when you were genuinely saying to the screen: 'Looks hot out there, should take off your shirts lads and use them as hats to protect your brains (and show us Colin's new body)' and your brother replies 'what brains?'<br>The awkward moment when Leon works out that Merlin has magic after putting all the pieces together over the last few series  
>The awkward moment when Morgana and Merlin can't kill each other, but will kill their sisterfriend-turned-wraith  
>The heart breaking moment when you keep seeing parallels between Morgana's decent into darkness, and how Merlin is now. -Mango Llama<p>

That awkward moment when there are no deserts in England. -LilMissNerdFighter

That awkward moment when the weird Gwen-Morgana bonding is happening, the Aria of the Witch is played in the background and you can't figure out how the two are connected.  
>That awkward moment when Gwen offers Morgana to clean up the place because obviously, she's incapable of taking care of herself.<br>That awkward moment when you consider holding a charity gathering to collect sweets, butterflies, pockets of sunsine for Merlin, so you could see him put on a genuine smile at least once more.  
>That awkward moment when you realize Merlin is no longer the show that can pull you out of your depressed mood, but rather put you in to it... - Eliptikus<p>

That awkward moment when the Merlin writers can't get through a series without a traitor in Camelot.  
>That awkward moment when Percival takes ANOTHER arrow to the knee.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur asks Merlin to learn to knock, but he was knocking just fine last episode, leading me to conclude that he forgot between this episode  
>The awkward moment when Leon and Percival use poetry to describe their dream.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen trips Morgana and pushes her down the stairs.  
>That awkward moment when you realise Gwen's now evil because she's sneaking out of Camelot at night, and only evil people do that.<br>That awkward moment when you wonder where the hell all the dead bodies in the desert actually came from.  
>That awkward moment when the skeleton screams.<br>That awkward moment when the guy shooting the flaming arrow misses the boat. - Enzonia

That awkward moment when Gwen is going to betray Arthur twice now because of Morgana. -wiccanforever

That awkward moment when you laugh for a long time when Gwen claims that Arthur isn't stupid.  
>That awkward moment when Elyan finally gets some character development after three seasons.<br>That awkward moment when it was only because he was going to die.  
>That awkward moment when Leon and Percival should be dead and you immediately think of Leon's immortality.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen sneaks out and you immediately know shes evil when she puts on a cloak. -Unformal Sorrelle

That awkward moment when you know that Gwen's become a traitor and your first thought is " Finally there's a reason for Arthur to leave Gwen for Merlin without having to resurrect Lancelot from the dead again" and then you feel guilty a few seconds later.  
>That awkward moment when Queen Mab looks like a punk rocker<br>That awkward moment when Gwen still joins Morgana's side despite that she killed her brother.  
>That awkward moment when Gwen states Arthur's not an idiot you say, "Oh come on! You're married to the guy. You know he is."<br>The awkward moment when Arthur's the reason why blondes have a bad reputation. - Guest

That awkward moment when the Queen Mab appears and all you can think of is Shakespeare.  
>That awkward moment when you realise that if Merlin was with them Gwen would never have been kidnapped.<br>That awkward moment when you think that Leon and Percival have started practising their descriptive writing.  
>That awkward moment when you're so confused by Morgana's logic. - Guest (2)<p>

That awkward moment when you realize how much evil!Gwen and Morgana are acting like Morgana and Morgause used to.  
>That awkward moment when you wonder how on earth Morgana made it so quickly to the Dark tower when she was being slowed down by Gwen, let alone having to cross an impenetrable forest.<br>That awkward moment when you know there's going to be lots of evil!Gwen fanfiction from now on.  
>That awkward moment when the writers' great idea is actually a new season 3.<br>That awkward moment when they just entered the tower, Elyan died, they rescued Gwen and left, and it occurred to no one that it was a little too easy.  
>That awkward moment when it looks like the writers have forgotten about Aithusa.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur sees the tower and says, "OK, we'll take the elevator."  
>That awkward moment when you realize how much you'd missed old Gwaine, because his little joke about his dream made you cry laughing.<br>That awkward moment when white, laughing Elyan was supposed to be scary, but it just made you crack up.  
>That awkward moment when the Queen has been captured, the King and the best Knights are out looking for her, and you wonder who's ruling in Camelot. -Noemix<p>

That awkward moment when half the fandom is happy about Elyan dying and Gwen turning evil.  
>That awkward moment when people think Gwen has actually turned evil and isn't brainwashed.<br>That awkward moment when Elyan chooses to fight a sword WHICH CANNOT BE KILLED.  
>That awkward moment when Gwaine loves apples so much he starts to imagine he can taste them when he's eating other food.<br>That awkward moment when you realise that the writers of Merlin are trying to kill us all slowly.  
>That awkward moment when they've run out of plot lines and are just going to keep killing off characters one by one.<br>That awkward moment when people start taking bets on who will be next.  
>That awkward moment when the writers are taking lessons from Moffat.<br>That awkward moment when you laugh when Merlin does his roaring thing at Gwen.  
>That awkward moment when the Merthur shippers triumph over the Arwen shippers. - WhiteFires<p>

That awkward moment when you were right about Gwen going evil.  
>That awkward moment when all the Merthurs celebrate this.<br>That awkward when you aren't sad that Elyan died because you never liked him.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin's new eye trick is awesome! -TheHaloFreak<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin turns into an episode of Star Wars.  
>That awkward moment when the writers confuse Merlin with the tale Sleeping Beauty.<br>That awkward moment when you're searching so much for awkward moments, that you don't get the plot of the episode.  
>That awkward moment when Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Elyan and Merlin answer: "All right go by yourself.", when Arthur says that he wants to go alone.<br>That awkward moment when there is no magical creature to help Merlin.  
>That awkward moment when Gwen goes over the bridge that leads to the perilous lands to get to Morgana.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen sleeps on fallen leaves and wakes up with leaves in her hair.  
>That awkward moment when you try to apply rules of nature, time and space to Merlin.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin is now carrying a sword when going on a mission. -scarlett157

The awkward moment when The Dark Tower happens and afterwards the Morgana/Gwen shippers are celebrating and the Arwen shippers are sobbing in a corner.  
>The awkward moment when Morgana spends ages turning Gwen evil and then just abandons her.<br>The awkward moment when Percival gets a blister and Gwaine offers to kiss it better.  
>The awkward moment when Gaius dies.<br>The awkward moment when Excalibur goes missing and Merlin and Kilgharrah don't give a damn. - SkyeFurieX

That awkward moment when Merlin gets tossed off his horse, has to stay in Camelot, and the knights are irretrievably lost in the impenetrable forest. (Did you see the way his horse was acting up when they found Gwen's horse?)  
>That awkward moment when Arthur gives a dramatic speech about going to the Dark Tower and then proceeds to miss his sheath, cut his belt, and drop his trousers with his sword.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur's horse headbutts him and they never even make it to the forest.  
>That awkward moment when having exponentially more mandrake roots doesn't seem to increase their effectiveness.<br>That awkward moment when they encounter rodents of unusual size in the impenetrable forest.  
>That awkward moment when Gwen finds Merlin frightening (Elyan with a flashlight as well).<br>That awkward moment when instead of Queen Maab it's the invisible swordsman come to give Merlin directions.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin shoots the invisible swordsman.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin suggests they crawl across the booby-trapped room but the knights are too proud.  
>That awkward moment when no one is watching the Queen despite the fact that she had just returned from being kidnapped by Morgana.<br>That awkward moment when the writers think we won't kill them for this.  
>That awkward moment when you were going to write a 'black guy dies first' awkward moment, then realized that Lancelot was the first round table knight to die.<br>That awkward moment when a new black knight is introduced in the next episode.  
>That awkward moment when they killed Elyan so they wouldn't have to actually develop his character or his relationship with Gwen. -caldera32<p>

That awkward moment when you find out that the whole show is about all the different ways to sacrifice a person.  
>That awkward moment when you find out that there was a knightlord whos name was Percivel in season 1 episode 1.  
>That awkward moment when you find out you like Merlin on Fanfiction better than season 5. - Tolleren<p>

That Awkward Moment when Gwen says Gwaine is in love with Merlin  
>That Awkward Moment when Morgana lurking reminds you of Gollum<br>That Awkward Moment when Morgana's clothes are always cooler.  
>That Awkward Moment when Camelot has a desert.<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin runs ahead, loses the knights in the forest, and doesn't notice.  
>That Awkward Moment where NO ONE IN CAMELOT KNOWS WHAT THE COLOR BLACK MEANS.<br>That Awkward Moment where Gwen hears the mandrake screaming, meaning she's a sorcerer.  
>That Awkward Moment where Arthur's long-awaited reunion with his wife involves him staring wordlessly at a dead person and not saying anything to her.<br>That Awkward Moment where seeing Arthur and Gwen sleeping together really weirds you out.  
>That Awkward Moment where this season has done nothing to make this not weird.<br>That Awkward Moment where Elyan tries to win a fight with a disembodied sword.  
>That Awkward Moment where Elyan is dead and now you feel bad about jokes at his expense.<br>That Awkward Moment where Mordred has vanished.  
>That awkward Moment where Mandrake!Merlin is the scariest thing you've seen this season. -Mieu-san<p>

That awkward moment when Morgana hired Mary Collins to decorate the Dark Tower dining hall in cobwebs.  
>That awkward moment when you wonder if Morgause kidnapped Morgana and put her in the Dark Tower too because Gwen's acting just like series 3 Morgana.<br>That awkward moment when the mandrakes' screaming is actually their way of communicating their dislike for being hung from the ceiling all covered in goop.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin gets motion sickness from magically zooming along the path in his head. -Astiza<p>

The awkward moment when Merlin shouts "Blow me to Bermuda!" in anger and no one has a clue where he's gone. He returns wearing a Hawilian shirt and shorts... and is still wearing his neckerchief. -SaphireShelle91

The awkward moment when every female character in Merlin has to turn evil  
>The awkward moment when you start to wonder when Hunith will attempt to kill Arthur or Merlin. -RDMerlin<p>

The awkward moment when just as Elyan begins to get a storyline the writers kill him off  
>The awkward moment when Merlin starts using his magic in front of Arthur and the knights in the hope that they'll catch on<br>The awkward moment when Gaius doesn't care that Elyan died  
>The awkward moment when Arthur and Gwen are actually in bed together<br>The awkward moment when Arthur and Elyan laughing and Merlin growling convinces Gwen that she should trust Morgana. -Quickaremylife

That awkward moment when the Knights are seemingly being killed off in order of their closeness to Gwen.  
>That awkward moment when the remaining knights realize this and start shunning her.<br>That awkward moment when Morgana didn't mentally torture Gwen to turn her into a spy, she just really needed a maidservant.  
>That awkward moment when Gwaine's dream turns into a nightmare because the cheese tastes like apple pies...of DOOM.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't listen to a word Queen Mab says because he's too distracted by her horrible haircut.  
>That awkward moment when the Knights and Arthur go on a quest and leave Mordred in charge of Camelot.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin appears to be recycling the sets of Lord of the Rings.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin smells the ocean coming from the north, even though England's an island.<br>That awkward moment when two snakes execute a better ambush than multiple armies ever have.  
>That awkward moment when the knights ask Merlin why he didn't use his incredible tracking abilities the first day. -Kate<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please submit your Awkward Moments for Episode 7: The Dark Tower below.<strong>

Format:

**That** awkward moment when - username

Do NOT put your usename after every awkward moment! I will not post them. Please try to stick with the format, it helps me out a lot. :)

* * *

><p>It's November... which means it's time for an <strong>Awkward Moment contest<strong>. The **next episode (Episode 8) looks like it'll have some good fodder for awkward moments, so on the next update, submit your contest entry along with your regular batch.**

**ENTRY: That awkward moment when**

(post the rest of your awkward moments below)

**Make sure to clearly label which awkward moment is your entry. I will put up a poll on my profile page for voting.**

**DO NOT POST CONTEST ENTRIES ON THIS UPDATE.**


	79. The Dark Tower (continued)

That Awkward Moment when for just one second you thought Gwen was really Morgana disgused as Gwen.  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwen didn't cry when her brother dies.<br>That Awkward Moment when Gwen gleefully burns her brother's body because he was a terrible brother.  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwen lists all of Elyan's bad qualities during her funeral speech for him.<br>That Awkward Moment when Mordred realises he's been demoted again.  
>That Awkward Moment when that's the real reason Elyan died - so Mordred can go on the super secret quests.<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin starts knocking Gwen out with silver jugs instead of the other way round.  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwen is just about to kill Arthur and suddenly his trousers fall down.<br>That Awkward Moment when Gwen gets distracted from trying to kill Arthur because he's having a shirtless practise with the knights and Merlin.  
>That Awkward Moment when the real reason Gwen turned evil was because she thought sleeping in the Tower was more peaceful than sleeping next to Arthur.<br>That Awkward Moment when the real reason Gwen turned evil was because she really wanted to be around another female for a change.  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin lands face first onto the sword.<br>That Awkward Moment when the knights all have the same nightmare and it's...Gwaine eating APPLE PIE OF DOOM!  
>That Awkward Moment when the knights realise they share the same dreams and how gay it makes them look.<br>That Awkward Moment when everyone goes to rescue Gwen but Gwaine who got distracted by the nearest tarvern.  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwaine actually manages to find a pub in impenetrable forest. - Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley<p>

That awkward moment when all the sneaking out Merlin does makes somebody think he's the traitor  
>That awkward moment when the Knights reveal they always knew and think Arthur's an idiot for not realizing it<br>That awkward moment when the cheese Gwaine was dreaming about turns out to be a real thing. (Well, more like an expression...Google it!) - Got a few

That awkward moment when Camelot has forests, deserts, oceans and glaciers seemingly within a few kilometres of each other.  
>That awkward moment when the next episode contains a rainforest.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin has an internal Sat Nav.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin starts talking with the voice of a Sat Nav.<br>That awkward moment when they all arrive and Merlin says, "You have reached your destination. The route guidance has now finished."  
>That awkward moment when the writers ripped off Stephen King.<br>That awkward moment when the Dark Tower is, like, a really imaginative name for a dark tower.  
>That awkward moment when Leon and Percival are studying...poetry...together.<br>That awkward moment when poetry has suddenly become a euphemism for sexytiemz.  
>That awkward moment when a couple of snakes make the entire band of knights turn into wimpering children.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen is accompanied by an escort of Arthur's best knights, and she still manages to get kidnapped.  
>That awkward moment when Morgana wants to employ Gwen as her maid to help get rid of the cobwebs.<br>That awkward moment when you wonder whether Morgana just sits on her own in a tower full of cobwebs in the middle of the desert whenever she's not kidnapping people.  
>That awkward moment when Aithusa left because heshe is allergic to cobwebs.  
>That awkward moment when you still don't know whether Aithusa is male or female.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen puts on a black dress and no one notices.  
>That awkward moment when everyone knows about Merlin's magic except for Arthur, because he is not very bright.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin is the most depressed character in the entire show.  
>That awkward moment when Mordred has no lines. -Alice the Strange<p>

That awkward moment when the writers can't think of anymore cool place names so they have to stick with the obvious ones such as the Dark Tower and the Impenetrable Forest -MouseyJayne

That awkward moment when you should have realized Gwen had turned evil the moment she started wearing black, even if it was a funeral dress.  
>That awkward moment when no one found it weird that Gwen wasn't crying at her brother's funeral.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen and Arthur get a scene in bed together only once Gwen turned evil.  
>That awkward moment when you didn't see Percival's blister because you expected something a bit more impressive, and just wondered what was so special about his foot.<br>That awkward moment when the knights see Merlin's eyes glowing gold in the forest.  
>That awkward moment when you wonder if Gwen turning evil means she'll be getting new dresses.<br>That awkward moment when it didn't cross Elyan's mind that it would be easier to just wait for the others before fighting a sword that can't be killed.  
>That awkward moment when the writers are trying to angst us by showing a dead Arthur in the preview, but it's obvious he can't die halfway through the season.<br>That awkward moment when Queen Mab says "one of you will not return" and you immediately hoped it would be Leon so that he can come back next episode.  
>That awkward moment when you realize half the season is behind us.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin starts wearing a blond wig and sunglasses because he's tired that every magical creature he meets knows he's Emrys.  
>That awkward moment when Elyan and Arthur were actually having the same dream as Gwaine.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen smirks. -Noemix

That awkward moment when you realize you're the only one who is sad that Elyan died.  
>That awkward moment when Arwen shippers insist that Gwen is enchanted.<br>That awkward moment when other Arwen fans realize she isn't.  
>That awkward moment when you have no idea if Morgana actually likes Gwen or not. -TheNightFury<p>

That awkward moment when you realize the last time Morgana was eating grapes was during the Lancelot episode in series one.  
>That awkward moment when Morgana's hair keeps going to new levels of crazy.<br>That awkward moment when you can't decide if you really should be glad Morgana and Gwen are friends again when you know it's not real.  
>That awkward moment when (and by awkward I mean heartbreaking) you realize Elyan had a sweetheart.<br>That awkward moment when every man (who is not Arthur or Merlin) Gwen has ever cared about has died before it was their time.  
>That awkward moment when Morgana is right and food does make you feel better.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen says the sword is protecting her... not guarding her.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin leaves you feeling more sad than before you watched it.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't stop Elyan from being killed and you know he could have.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur appears in the mandrake room asking Gwen to look at him and for a moment you still hope he's not an evil wraith too...<br>That awkward moment when you are so in love with the Merlin cast for being awesome and so angry at the Merlin writers for ruining everything you can't seem in interpret how you really feel.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin starts feeling like a Shakespearean tragedy<br>That awkward moment when you don't know where Morgana finds all these crazy old and uninhabited buildings  
>That awkward moment when Mergana shippers are very unhappy that Gwen is taking Morgana away from their angsty Mergana scenes. -Aslan515<p>

That awkward moment when you predicted Elyan's death because he was getting much more screen time than normal. - Guest

That awkward moment when no one thinks to train the horses not to be afraid of snakes.  
>That awkward moment when you learn someone's going to die and your only response is that it's about time, because nobody's died since Lancelot.<br>That awkward moment when season 5 of Merlin doesn't seem to be about Merlin at all.  
>That awkward moment when in order for the viewers to care that someone's died you have to develop him first.<br>That awkward moment when Morgana didn't want to brainwash Gwen, she was just really lonely.  
>That awkward moment when nobody questions a vine being stronger than a sword.<br>That awkward moment when the knights pledge to rescue Gwen with Arthur and you wonder why Merlin didn't say that he didn't really fancy it.  
>That awkward moment when you're not sure if Elyan is actually younger than Gwen, or if he's just having a Sokka moment. - Darth Tater<p>

* * *

><p>Please submit your awkward moments <strong>AND<strong> your **contest entry** for **Episode 7: A Lesson in Vengeance** below.

* * *

><p><strong>NOVEMBER AWKWARD MOMENTS CONTEST INFO<strong>

Format:  
>ENTRY: (entry here - one per person; <em>anonymous reviewers, please type in some sort of name so I can distinguish among all the "Guests"<em>)  
>(rest of awkward moments here with your penname at the <em>very end<em>)

Entry submissions will **close** on** Tuesday, 20 November 2012 at midnight, EST**. (I live on the east coast.)  
>I will post all entries in a poll on my profile page. The poll will go live on <strong>Wednesday<strong>.  
><strong>Voting will be open until Friday (2311) at midnight, EST.  
><strong>Results will be posted in the Saturday, 24 November update.


	80. A Lesson in Vengeance

Tier  
>Teo<br>Tihir

It appears that none of you (except Solar07) can spell **Tyr Seward**'s name correctly lol. There it is, for future reference :) Go John Bradley. Who's ready for Game of Thrones to return in March 2013?

And did you see the **guy from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ in the _exact same role_**?! (One of you mentioned it below.) I was freaking out - that was incredible. I've been trying to remember the character's name (from Pirates) and the actor. Does anyone know?

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when you realize that this is Morgana's second time of using another person to kill Arthur.<br>That awkward moment when you realize that Morgana doesn't have the guts to kill Arthur herself.  
>That awkward moment when you realize Gwen stole Morgana's look from season 4.<br>That awkward moment when Mordred doesn't realize Merlin is Dragoon.  
>That awkward moment when you that are other servants besides Merlin (the stable boy).<br>That awkward moment when Gwen kills Arthur.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur has Gwen killed for treason.<br>That awkward moment when you see that there are grenades in Camelot.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur isn't wearing chainmail. -LightningBolt21<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin forgets to turn back to his young self. - CAT GIRL 28

That awkward moment when you realize merlin looks like he's having fun again while gwen tries to smirk - sword

That Awkward Moment when Merlin is the third wheel AGAIN.  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin gets crowned King while Arthur is dying and none of Gwen's plans work.<br>That Awkward Moment when the sign Gwen is evil is her new dark red corset.  
>That Awkward Moment when Arthur forgot his anniversary...AGAIN.<br>That Awkward Moment when Arthur finds Merlin trying on Gwen's dress.  
>That Awkward Moment when the cook's food is as dreadful as Dragoon described it.<br>That Awkward Moment when the cure to save Arthur is true love's kiss...from Merlin.  
>That Awkward Moment when Morgana just kills the guy trying to blackmail her.<br>That Awkward Moment when Gwen seems to have developed a lisp.  
>That Awkward Moment when Morgana doesn't realise how crap the plan to kill Arthur at the beginning of the episode was because she can still kick his arse at fencing.<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin and Arthur both take an interest in Gwen's dresses. -Stephy-Lou Clark-Weaslsey

That awkward moment when every episode has become a "Where's Mordred" game and you think you deserve a prize when you spot him in the background of a scene - TheGameIsOn-Geronimo

That awkward moment when Merlin's live-saving move is CPR.  
>That awkward moment when it becomes official that the Camelot guards are dumb.<br>That awkward moment when the writers wreck the only thing you thought would last forever; the friendship of Gwen and Merlin.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin and Gwen share their first "I'm watching you, bitch" look.<br>That awkward moment when [you]... wish you could have the bliss of ignorance like Arthur does. - Eliptikus

That awkward moment when you don't recoil when Merlin is choking on his own blood in the promo, but actually feel impressed that the producers finally allowed some blood to be shown when someone gets injured.  
>That awkward moment when you squeal "Let me give you a hug!" at the screen as Merlin starts having a panic attack when Arthur seems to be dead.<br>That awkward moment when a second before you were kind of freaked out by his healing spell.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin gets seriously offended when none of the knights stand up for him when he's accused of killing Arthur.<br>That awkward moment when everyone who doesn't know Merlin has magic, thinks he is a crossdresser and/or gay because of his fascination with dresses.  
>That awkward when Merlin actually is a crossdresser.<br>That awkward moment That awkward moment when you realize that Merlin actually does wear a dress when he is an old man.  
>That awkward moment when Dragoon quotes God from the Old Testament.<br>That awkward moment when you start laughing because this will probably be Merlin's attitude when he really gets that old.  
>That awkward moment when Tyr says "You're going to execute me because of a spool of thread?"<br>That awkward moment when Arthur and Gwen are the only people who can pull off sentencing people to death while looking like a nice mom putting their child in time-out.  
>That awkward moment when this seriously creeps you out. - Solar07<p>

That awkward moment when Dragoon the Great sounds more and more like the old man from Scene 24.  
>That awkward moment when there's an angsty dramatic music for 10 seconds before Merlin dramatically...turns out the lights.<br>That awkward moment when you kept expecting Morgana to kill the old guy selling her potions.  
>That awkward moment when killing someone "slowly and painfully" means he's just left unconscious.<br>That awkward moment when Morgana's got a whole supply of gold coins.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur's first word when he woke up was "Merlin".<br>That awkward moment when Merlin washes royal clothes in the palace kitchen.  
>That awkward moment when it's the second time he does it (first in 4x01).<br>That awkward moment when the anonymous servant who gave Arthur wine instead of Merlin thinks Gwen means him when she says "someone who has access to the king's food". - Guest [with the Monty Python refs]

That awkward moment when they go through all the trouble to set up an ambush but only have two 'bandits'.  
>That awkward moment when evil Gwen is infinitely more loving than regular Gwen.<br>That awkward moment when soup is Gaius' strong point.  
>That awkward moment when the Valerian and Henbane switch colors.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen apparently knew how to use the poisons without being told.  
>That awkward moment when all the knights are afraid of the dark.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen cries more for Arthur (whom she hates) than Elyan.  
>That awkward moment when you try to tell Merlin he needs to get Arthur off the bed before doing CPR.<br>That awkward moment when a healing spell is about the creepiest thing you've heard on the show.  
>That awkward moment when female characters must become evil to garner real interest.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin looks vaguely happy during his stare-down with Gwen.  
>That awkward moment when you like the episode, but your favorite part is the preview for the next. -caldera32<p>

That awkward moment when Morgana gets dreadlocks because she never brushes her hair.  
>That awkward moment when they realise that Merlin has been sentenced to death for at least five times by now. -Naleky<p>

That awkward moment when the only time this season Arthur and Gwen spend any time together she's trying to kill him.  
>That awkward moment when you fell in love with the adorable chubby stable boy and they killed him off.<br>That awkward moment when you were more upset about the stable boy dying then you were about Elyan.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin's traitor senses are tingling.<br>That awkward moment you realize that this show is really all about traitors.  
>That awkward moment when you decide Arthur must not be a good king because everyone in his kingdom is evil.<br>That awkward moment when you wonder how Camelot will survive now that all it's woman are evil.  
>That awkward moment when your feminist side is really mad because all the villains on the show are woman. -TheHaloFreak<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin realises he really just likes wearing womens' clothing.  
>That awkward moment when Gwaine says the King would like to see Merlin and he's led out to be beheaded.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin's eyes get permanently stuck glaring at his former friends. - Groovy Turtle

That awkward moment when Merlin gets upset because Morgana has stolen his old person thing.  
>That awkward moment when none of the knights seem to question Merlin suddenly wanting to kill Arthur.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin apparently doesn't count as a person. -Lynabelle

That awkward moment when Gwen was telling Arthur about how it's always someone who you trust the most (as to who would betray him) and your frist thought goes straight Merlin. -Katerina Riley

That awkward moment when a strange old man appears from the dungeon and the guards don't bother to check on their prisoner, despite their tendency to mysteriously die or escape. - Azzy494

That awkward moment when the cook's cry of, "Get your filthy hands away from my dumplings!" sounded uncomfortably like a euphemism.  
>That awkward moment when you find yourself starting to seriously dislike Gwaine.<br>That awkward moment when the Merlin writers can't stop borrowing from Stephen King. (First The Dark Tower, then the Green Mile...)  
>That awkward moment when "Merlin", your one happy, child-friendly show and the only fandom that doesn't give you sad feels, starts giving you sad feels.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur looks a tiny bit turned on by Merlin being a crossdresser.  
>That awkward moment when the "word" that the king wants to have with Merlin is just to tell him that he's sentenced to death.<br>That awkward moment when Tier cares more about his mother dying than he does about the fact that the king of Camelot's wife is a psychopath who's out to murder him.  
>That awkward moment when nobody in Camelot seems to have a problem believing that Merlin is out to kill Arthur.<br>That awkward moment when there are only seven episodes left for Merlin to reveal his magic.  
>That awkward moment when you recognised one of the guards as one of the naval officers from Pirates of the Caribbean and squealed so loudly you missed what was being said.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen could probably put on black leather, carry around a set of knives, wear a T-shirt with Cruella DeVille on the front and start singing, "When You're Evil" at people, and still nobody would suspect her.  
>That awkward moment when the guards are really former village idiots, and Arthur hired them because he felt sorry for them.<br>That awkward moment when Mordred has no lines. (Again.) -Alice the Strange

That awkward moment when Merlin tells Arthur that he prefers Gwen's clothing.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin has to change into Dragoon a second time, but doesn't have another de-aging potion on him.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur finds out Merlin _can_ scale walls really well. - Astiza

* * *

><p><strong>VOTING IS NOW OPEN <strong>

I'm putting up the **voting poll 4 hours early** because I've had a really busy day and I won't be up to post. So, head over to my **profile page and vote** for your favorite awkward moment. Top 3 will be announced in the next udpate (probably Saturday). If you submitted your entry with "Guest" as the only identifier, I added something identifying after "Guest" (e.g. monty python Guest submission above)

**Please submit your awkward moments for A Lesson in Vengeance below. Contest submissions are now closed.**


	81. A Lesson in Vengeance (continued)

That awkward moment when one of Merlin's healing spells actually works.  
>That awkward moment when you wonder if Merlin gets stuck as Dragoon one day and that's why history portrays him as an old man. - lunalovespudding3<p>

That awkward moment when Morgana realises she is only helping Gwen to get the throne and she won't be the Queen of Camelot, again. -Cypriana

That awkward moment when Arthur can't even go on a date with his wife without Merlin.  
>That awkward moment when you thought the basket was full with only Arthur's clothes...and then Merlin took a dress out of it and he wants no one to notice.<br>That awkward moment when the reason Arthur teases Merlin so much about being a crossdresser is because HE is a crossdresser.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin forgot to remind Arthur of his wedding anniversary, and Gwen's plan failed.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur just pretended to drink the wine.  
>That awkward moment when Gwen's acting so bad as the desperate wife that you facepalm<br>That awkward moment when you thought Morgana had killed the knight after Gwen, until you saw it was Gwaine and it became obvious why he didn't have so much as a scratch (she just loves him to much to truly hurt him). -Noemix

* * *

><p>Contest Results: 22 Unique Votes<p>

3rd

**TheHaloFreak**: That awkward moment when you realize Uther was right about sorcery being evil, because EVERYONE on this show who has magic(except Merlin) has been very evil.

**Eliptikus**: That awkward and ironic moment when it's Arthur - not Gaius, not the Great Dragon, not Merlin - that comes up with the ultimate answer to the ultimate conflict of the show: "It's fate. It doesn't matter what I do, does it? It'll still happen." And from that on, you place all your faith in him...not Merlin.

2nd 

**Noemix**: That awkward moment when Gwen asked who could take Arthur's crown, and instead of her Leon said "Merlin"...and the awkward moment when everything he says next can be applied to Merlin.

**Naisa**: That awkward moment when Merlin appears to have become Camelot's official transvestite.

1st

**caldera32**: That awkward moment when Arthur dies while Merlin is wasting time being crotchety.

**Lynabelle**: That awkward moment when Gwen is better at being evil than Morgana.

**Anon321**: That awkward moment when none of the knights sticks up for Merlin and you can't help but think that if he hadn't 'grown up' he'd still be everyone's favourite servant.

I don't have any prizes for you guys, but congratulations! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Please submit your awkward moments for The Hollow Queen below.<strong>


	82. The Hollow Queen

**I've been so busy and upset over Merlin ending so I put off watching episode 8. MerlinJunkie took it off youtube already, so does anyone know where I can find it online to watch without downloading a crapload of malware?**

**There will be fewer updates for Awkward Moments (just one per episode instead of two) because life is busy.**

Caldera32 - I'm sorry; All first place winners may have virtual turkeys and virtual cookies. :D

* * *

><p>I don't want to be majorly spoiled for The Hollow Queen, so <strong>the following awkward moments are unedited.<strong>

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when it looks like Merlin is rolling his eyes when Daegal (the fake druid boy) says that Morgana and Gwen are planning to kill the king- TheDevilsDaughter267<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin asks Gauis to come up with an excuse for his absence, even after the amount of times Gauis said he was in the tavern.  
>That awkward moment when you thought Gauis is going to say "Merlin, he's in the tavern sire."<br>That awkward moment when Gauis doesn't say Merlin's in the tavern and Arthur still thinks he's in the tavern.  
>That awkward moment when the minute you saw Sarrum you had a very bad feeling.<br>That awkward moment when Sarrum told of imprisoning Morgana and Aithusa and you found yourself calling him an evil b*****d.  
>That awkward moment when you realise the only reason you thought this was because you still see Aithusa as the gorgeous little baby dragon you wanted to find under the Christmas tree last year.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen says Merlin is seeing a girl and Arthur's shocked.  
>That awkward moment when Gauis' face at this suggests he thought Merlin was homosexual too.<br>That awkward moment when you start seeing Gauis as a Merthur shipper too.  
>That awkward moment when someone picked up on Gauis' face on Tumblr and you reblog it with an addition after "Merlin doesn't like girls" of "He only likes their clothes" with a picture of him holding up a dress in front of him. -georgieporgiepuddingandpie<p>

That awkward moment when the whole everytihng looks like Tolkien is going a bit to far, and Sauron is no longer a blinky eye!  
>That awkward moment when the only knight on the steps you can spot is Mordered and you realise the where's walley thing has gone to far. -Nargil<p>

That awkward moment when the assassin got his crossbow from Leon, because the one he had before "wouldn't have hurt a fly".  
>That awkward moment when merlin has learnt about the apples of DOOM so he now refuses to eat them. - TheGameIsOn-Geronimo<p>

That Awkward Moment when Arthur greets Sarrum in Gwen's nightdress  
>That Awkward Moment when Arthur decides that Merlin's limp means 'girl' is actually that nice young lad that died on his behalf.<br>That Awkward Moment when Arthur tells the knights about Merlin's 'girl'  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin makes up a totally hot girlfriend but no one believes him because they think it's a guy.<br>That Awkward Moment when Gaius realises that Merlin was not exaggerating about how lazy Arthur is  
>That Awkward Moment when Gaius asks Arthur why he can't dress himself<br>That Awkward Moment when it turns out that no one bothered to teach Arthur how to dress himself.  
>That Awkward Moment when Arthur is the love strucked wife in the relationship<br>That Awkward Moment when Gwen stabs Arthur in the lips with his comb...which she poisoned.  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin dies and no one bothers to find him because Arthur thinks he eloped...and is jealous about it.<br>That Awkward Moment when you thought you saw Elyan in the background in Gwen's first scene.  
>That Awkward Moment when Morgana loves Aithusa so much that she has abandoned her somewhere.<br>That Awkward Moment when Leon is just a prick.  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin gets arrested again because the knights think he assianated the Sarrum.<br>That Awkward Moment when Gwen murders the Sarrum right there and then at the dinner table because of what he said about Morgana.  
>That Awkward Moment when you thought Morgana and Gwen were going to kiss.<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin tips boiling hot water over Gwen and Arthur while they're making babies.  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwen knocks Arthur out with a silver jug so she doesn't have to sleep with him. -Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley<p>

That awkward moment when the Queen is apparently part of the night patrol.  
>That awkward moment when a patrol actually catches an intruder but winds up letting them go immediately.<br>That awkward moment when the whole plan is foiled by a guard who is actually paying attention, finds the key resting on the door frame, and puts it back where it belongs.  
>That awkward moment when Gaius has apparently had an addition added onto his workroom.<br>That awkward moment when we find out Arthur legitimately cannot dress himself.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur dresses in front of his dressing screen.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur wears Gwen's nightdress for the rest of the day.  
>That awkward moment when Gwen has infinitely more personality now that she's been brainwashed.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin is fooled by a temporary tattoo.  
>That awkward moment when apples become a plot point in most episodes.<br>That awkward moment when they arrive at their destination without passing the statues of the fallen kings.  
>That awesome moment when the writers give in and start regularly including proper Merlin whump.<br>That awkward moment when Morgana still hasn't learned to make sure Merlin is dead.  
>That awkward moment when your wife is dressing you and you both remain eerily silent the entire time.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen and Sarrum use a high-five/low-five maneuver to pass the key.  
>That awkward moment when a poison with no cure is fixed by two common herbs ground together in a tincture.<br>That awkward moment when Daegal invents the disposable cup but gains no profit from it since patents have yet to be thought up.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin has no problem revealing his secret to random strangers- even those who have recently led him into a trap.<br>That awkward moment when you tie for first place in a contest and don't even get virtual cookies as a prize. -caldera32

That awkward moment when Arthur comments on Merlin's obvious limp and you're honestly surprised he noticed. -Titan16

That awkward moment when you know Deagal couldn't be evil because he wasn't a girl. - NothingTOepic

That awkward moment you sense a new ship coming along.  
>That awkward moment when everyone who finds out about Merlin's magic seems to die within the episode, and you start to wonder how Gaius survived so long.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin says that it was a guy, not a girl.  
>That awkward moment when you think that Merlin is chivalrous for letting the dead guy get the glory, but then you realize it's probably Arthur's unbelief in Merlin.<br>That awkward moment when you feel soory for Morgana.  
>That awkward moment when Morgana doesn't seem the slightest bit suspicious at the fact that Merlin seems to escape all her death schemes. -SunnySmile2413<p>

The awkward moment when Arthur asks Merlin about a girl and because he's having a glaring contest with Gwen you're waiting for him to say "She's dead." but instead the scene ends. -PoisonsOrchid

That awkward moment when you wait until you're in the castle to grab a walking "spear", even though you've been in a forest surrounded by trees and sticks all day. - Kyrinea

That awkward moment when the 'blood' everyone was anticipating was just potion.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin actually dies.<br>That awkward moment when the boy gets the wrong herbs - MouseyJayne

That awkward moment when Merlin is supposed to be off seeing a girl, and he comes back with a guy.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur connects this with Merlin's limp and comes to an unsavoury conclusion.<br>That awkward moment when you're not sure if Merlin even knows what a girl is.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin makes a calendar of "People Who Have Died After Finding Out About My Magic".<br>That awkward moment when Aithusa has no lines.  
>That awkward moment when you can't tell whether or not vomit is allowed on a kid's show.<br>That awkward moment when the king of Camelot still doesn't know how to dress himself.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur makes Gaius his new manservant.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur and Merlin start up a transvestites' support group.  
>That awkward moment when the only time Gwen and Arthur can have sex is when she's brainwashed and evil.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur decides he wants Gwen to stay evil because their love life is better that way.  
>That awkward moment when Mordred has lines, except that he doesn't. -Alice The Strange<p>

That awkward moment when Morgana becomes a Bond villain (makes a big speech and then leaves the hero to their elaborate death without watching)  
>That awkward moment when Arthur sees Merlin on the balcony and he gets the credit for once. -Groovy Turtle<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur usually sleeps shirtless, but when he's spent the night with Gwen, he slept with a shirt.  
>That awkward moment when you half expected Arthur to stand up for Morgana after Sarum talks about how he tortured her.<br>That awkward moment when Sarum's last moments weren't a long agony, and Gwen has failed Morgana.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin remembered that Druids are no longer persecuted, so it wasn't dangerous for "Daegal's kind".<br>That awkward moment when Merlin gets credit for ruining Morgana's schemes...except it's from Morgana so she tries even harder to kill him.  
>That awkward moment when it looked like Merlin's eyes got stuck up in gold.<br>That awkward moment when Gaius looked suspiciously at Gwen only because he was jealous to find out she's better at making up excuses than he is.  
>That awkward but kind of heart-breaking moment when you thought Merlin would give Daegal funeral in the lake so that he could actually "visit his girlfriend"...<br>That awkward moment when Arthur said "Tell us all about her" and Merlin says, "You killed her".  
>That awkward moment when Arthur tells the knights about Merlin's girl, and Gwaine takes him to the tavern to celebrate this.<br>That awkward moment when Gwen and Sarrum kept looking up at the balcony and Arthur didn't notice anything.  
>That awkward moment when you feel sorry for Sarrum's assassin because he was kind of sexy.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur thinks that everytime Merlin was 'at the tavern', he was actually seeing his girl.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur and Gwen forgot that Merlin was in the room.<br>That awkward moment when Camelot's welcoming a delegation from another kingdom, and the King is welcoming them in the courtyard but the Queen is left up in the balcony.  
>That awkward moment when episodes titles have nothing to do with the content of the episode.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin was unconcious, but still knows exactly what is needed to cure him.  
>That awkward moment when Daegal says "You have magic Merlin", and Merlin replies "No sh*t Sherlock".<br>That awkward moment when Gaius's chamber just seem to grow bigger and bigger. -Noemix

That awkward moment when he doesn't need a sword.  
>That awkward moment when 'he'll probably hang me if he ever finds out'<br>That awkward moment when Gaius is a better servant than Gwen. -ForeverDay

The awkward moment when Arthur legitimately can't dress himself  
>The awkward moment when Gwen still only has three dresses. -lunalovespudding3<p>

That awkward moment when the best part of the episode was the slow motion of Merlin at the end.  
>That awkward moment when you don't worry when Morgana tries to kill Merlin, because you know he won't die.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin has the Spider-sense. -Scarlett157

That awkward moment when the most experienced assassin in the five kingdoms dry fires his bow as a test.  
>That awkward moment when you really enjoy Daegal's character but refuse to fully embrace him because you know that he'll be dead by the end of the episode because Merlin likes him.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin just tells Daegal that Gaius is the only one to know about his magic because it's just too complicated to explain the Mordred situation.  
>That awkward moment when Mordred is hardly in an episode that deals heavily with druid and magic culture.<br>That awkward moment when Daegal calls Merlin a "warlock" instead of "sorcerer".  
>That awkward moment when Mordred gets jealous of Merlin helping another young druid boy.<br>That awkward moment when it looks like Mordred might actually get a plot line in the next episode. -Kate

That Awkward Moment when you rejoice at a magic reveal (even if it isn't the one you really wanted)...and then he dies.  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin does find a girl.<br>That Awkward Moment when Leon, Knight of Crossbows, fails to notice the crossbow-wielding assasin.  
>That Awkward Moment when Leon is the only Knight that talks.<br>That Awkward Moment when the only other Knight you recognize is Mordred (he just draws the eye, doesn't he?)  
>That Awkward Moment when this episode reminds you why you love this show so much, even if most of the good characters have either diedturned evil/turned evil then died/turned evil then returned to good, and you wonder which category Gwen will fall under. - JennaGreenleaf

That awkward moment when Leon walks in on Arthur wearing Gwens nightdress.  
>That awkward moment when the first thing he say is: "Oh, you to Arthur?"<br>That awkward moment when they then start a really long conversation about the pleasures of wearing dresses. - Happy-nerd

That awkward moment when Merlin accidentally goes to the Valley of the Kings instead, which is in Egypt...  
>That awkward moment when Arthur takes Merlin to an AA session<br>That awkward moment when they bump into Leon taking Gwaine to the AA session  
>That awkward moment when Leon uses the poetry excuse<br>That awkward moment when Gaius is a better manservant than Merlin - Naisa

That awkward moment when you can't enjoy the episode because you've found out that this is going to be the last series of Merlin EVER! - Guest

The awkward moment when you burst into tears.  
>That awkward moment when you have to explain to a complete stranger it's because they've cancelled Merlin.<br>That awkward moment sitting in a police cell when you think you may have overreacted to the stranger saying you were overreacting. -Smoochynose

That awkward moment when the writers bring on new characters two weeks in a row just to kill them off.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin doesn't back Gwen up and insists he doesn't have a girlfriend and instead tells Arthur the truth about what's been going on.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin DOESN'T put the kids(can't remember his name) body in a boat and light it on fire like he's done for every other funeral.  
>That awkward moment when no one questions why Merlin was up there with the assassin in the first place.<br>That awkward moment when you are an Arwen shipper and you find your self wishing Merlin would fry Gwen.-TheHaloFreak

That awkward moment when you wonder why Morgana hasn't tried to go after Merlin's mother.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin really was just seeing a girl and the lie Gwen made up was true.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin starts describing Freya when Arthur asks about the girl Merlin was seeing and Gwen gets confused. -TheNightFury

* * *

><p>Please submit your awkward moments for EPISODE 89 below.


	83. With All My Heart

FF.n blocked most of the links you guys sent me, but I did manage to watch the episode. Either way I'm grateful for your willingness to help my poor deprived self out. Dolma - hilarious. Colin never ceases to amaze me.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward Moments for Episode 9 With All My Heart<strong>

That awkward moment when Gwen can't understand why Arthur suddenly offered her a new nightdress  
>That awkward moment when apparently Gaius can't tell the difference between a shirt and a nightdress.<br>That awkward moment when you hoped Merlin would resurrect Freya just to show Arthur that he did have a girl.  
>That awkward moment when Morgana realizes Merlin just won't die<br>That awkward moment when the previews that used to show plot points of the next episode, have become lots of images flashing one after the other with something behind that doesn't even sound like music.  
>That awkward moment when the only thing that can cheer you up about this season being the last is that at least we'll get a reveal.<br>That awkward moment when the season ends and there is no reveal.  
>That awkward moment when the writers are genuinely unable to write a reveal that doesn't involve Arthur unconscious or the person dying within the episode. -Noemix<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur can't dress himself  
>That awkward moment when Arthur ends up half putting Gwen's nightgown on<br>That awkward moment when you start crying thinking Merlin died when really he just passed out. -CAT GIRL 28

That awkward moment when Merlin DOES dress up as a woman. -Guest

That awkward moment when Merlin finally lives up to his reputation as a crossdresser, and you begin to wonder whether the Merlin writers have been reading "Awkward Moments" to get ideas.  
>That awkward moment when Arthur dumps his wife and goes after his servant.<br>That awkward moment when you interpret Arthur's, "Three is always better than two" line as a request for a threesome.  
>That awkward moment when one half of your brain starts shipping Merthdred without the other half's consent.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin's dragontongue translates to, "Aithusa, GO TO YOUR ROOM!"  
>That awkward moment when Morgana has brushed her hair.<br>That awkward moment when you realise the whole Gwen plotline was entirely pointless and was stretched out over four episodes that could have been used for magic reveal.  
>That awkward moment when nobody bothers to check Merlin for injuries after he fell down a thirty-foot cliff.<br>That awkward moment when the writers stop borrowing from Stephen King and move on to 127 Hours.  
>That awkward moment when the writers stop borrowing from Stephen King and move on to The Princess Bride.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur throws himself down the cliff after Merlin, shouting, "AS YOU WISH!"  
>That awkward moment when you thought Dragoon and Dolma should date.<br>That awkward moment when you actually thought about the previous thought, and had to go and hide your brain under the sofa.  
>That awkward moment when Gwen won't go into the water because she doesn't want her dress to get wet.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur leaves Merlin behind. Again.  
>That awkward moment when there are only four episodes left to do a magic reveal.<br>That awkward moment when you were genuinely convinced they would have a magic reveal with Merlin in drag. -Alice the Strange

That awkward moment when Arthur can't act half as well as all the people who've betrayed him. -wiccanforever

That awkward moment when Merlin finally crossdresses.  
>That awkward moment when there's an episode that is more funny than tense.<br>That awkward moment when you nearly die from hyperventilating after hearing Merlin's Dolma voice.  
>That awkward moment when Mordred keeps standing up against Morgana and you still don't trust him. -Miss Wolf<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur finds Merlin-in-disguise oddly familiar when he's an elderly woman, but not when he's Dragoon.  
>That awkward moment when you cannot hear a thing the characters say because all you can focus on is how Merlin speaks and waves his hands around like the Madam of a brothel.<br>That awkward moment when you're once again blown away by Colin Morgan's awesomness.  
>That awkward moment when the creaturesfollowers of the Old Religion hate Merlin.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin calls Gwen fat(!).<br>That awkward moment when you wonder how many times they had to refilm the scenes with an unconscious Gwen because there's no way there wasn't any wardrobe malfunction with such a low-cut dress. - Eliptikus

That awkward moment when the Dochraid has a hand fetish.  
>That awkward moment when Gaius shouts "BRING OUT YOUR DEAD!" as they cart Gwen away. - Astiza<p>

That awkward moment when Mordred says he will keep Merlins secret means that he won't tell that Merlin is a crossdresser.  
>That awkward moment when Gwen is jealous because Arthur says he wants to give a sorceress a new dress.<br>That awkward moment when Arthur thinks Dolma is Dragoon's twin sister and kills her instantly. - Cypriana

That awkward moment when genderswap becomes canon. - Guest

That awkward moment when a spell he's going to have to 'find the strength' for looks... really easy.  
>That awkward moment when Dolma yells "Lily Savage eat your heart out!"<br>That awkward moment when it's because this one will be... a woman. -ForeverDay

* * *

><p><strong>Please submit your awkward moments for Episode 9 below.<strong>

My birthday is tomorrow! :)


	84. With All My Heart,Kindness of Strangers

Thank you all for the birthday wishes!

**I know most of you don't read my Author's Notes, but this one pertains to future updates.** On another note, my mother was just released from hospital after a major operation, so I've been running around being a nurse inbetween my own work and haven't had much spare time at all. As such, I haven't seen the latest episode of Merlin - episode... 10 I think? I don't even know anymore. I heard it's quite good. So I felt bad for not updating, so here is an update. This update is also to let you all know that future updates may be a tad more sporadic because of my new, hectic schedule (even more so than before!). Everyone get psyched for The Hobbit in the States. The London premiere was today I believe? Or yesterday? Don't quote me on that one ;)

/edit: sorry! I posted the previous chapter as this one by mistake. It's fixed now, or should be very shortly.

* * *

><p>That awkward moment you realize that Merlin was trying to imitate Morgana -SunnySmile2413<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur starts paying all the people of Camelot in clothes.  
>That awkward moment when he pays Merlin in dresses. - Naisa<p>

That awkward moment when you realise that Dragoon the Great is just an anagram of The Great Dragon with an extra O added. -voldyismyfather

That Awkward Moment when Gwaine ignores Gaius and pulls the sheet down to reveal Gwen.  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwaine reacts the wrong way because he betted that Gwen would kill Merlin not the other way round.<br>That Awkward Moment when all the Knights and Gaius had been betting whether or not Merlin and Arthur are lovers.  
>That Awkward Moment when Gaius is running a betting den in his chambers and Merlin hasn't noticed for the last ten or so years.<br>That Awkward Moment when Arthur catches Merlin putting the dress on.  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin tells Gwen how heavy she weighs<br>That Awkward Moment when Merlin gets beheaded for treason because he called Gwen fat.  
>That Awkward Moment when Mordred telepathically asks Merlin 'are we there yet?' constantly throughout the quest.<br>That Awkward Moment when Mordred and Arthur thought that the Dolma was using Merlin as a sex slave.  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwen thinks Arthur is having a threesome with Mordred and Leon.<br>That Awkward Moment when Arthur, Mordred and Leon's excuse for being in the storage room was 'poetry lessons'.  
>That Awkward Moment when Merlin knocks out Gwen with a silver jug.<br>That Awkward Moment when the real reason Arthur was out in the woods to see Gwen with Morgana was because he was having a moonlight picnic with Merlin.  
>That Awkward Moment when it turns out the Old Religion is now Team Morgana.<br>That Awkward Moment when Mordred keeps following Merlin to reassure him that he's Team Emrys.  
>That Awkward Moment when Gwen drowns in the lake. -Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley<p>

That awkward moment when Merlin thinks he doesn't have the strength to keep up the aging spell, and Gaius's solution is to double it with a gender-changeing spell  
>That awkward moment when apparently Arthur is completely relieved to see Mordred, even though you can't see exactly how he's going to move two huge rocks from up there with just his rope.<br>That awkward moment when the Queen is evil and brainwashed, and Merlin is searching like mad for a cure, and Gaius just sits here eating an apple and announces that there's no hope  
>That awkward moment when Mordred epicly saves each and every one of the good guys' lives, including Merlin's, defeats Morgana and Merlin still doesn't trust him<br>That awkward moment when Arthur finds Dolma familiar when "she" is fifty feet away from him, but when he's just in front of her and can see every detail of her face, he doesn't click  
>That awkward moment when you realize you had forgotten that Mordred was already lethal as a child<br>That awkward moment when it becomes official that the writers had getting their ideas from fanfiction  
>That awkward moment when you expected woman!Merlin to be a beautiful young lady, and it turned out to be an old woman<br>That awkward moment when Gaius said it would be a woman because it was...the first thing that crossed his mind.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin trips in the stairs while pushing Gwen on the cart.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin screws up yet another occasion to bring magic back  
>That awkward moment when you sense a MorganaMerlin reveal next episode, but so far this season has brought your hopes up and down so much you don't dare to hope anymore. -Noemix

That awkward moment when Colin Morgan looks really good as an elderly woman and you want more of this.  
>That awkward moment when you're laughing too much at "Dolma" sassing at Arthur...and then mentally add a Mean Girls quote (Four for you! You go girl!) - georgieporgiepuddingandpie<p>

That awkward moment when Arthur questions the 'funny feeling' Merlin has, but not when he falls down a cliff and comes out virtually unharmed.  
>That awkward moment when Dolma seems to blush at the fact that Arthur thinks she looks familiar.<br>That awkward moment when you can't help but (only a tinsy-winsy bit) hate Merlin for treating Mordered so badly; maybe it's that treatment that makes Mordered turn against Camelot!?  
>That awkward moment when the aging spell gets somehow stuck and Merlin requires Mordered to turn him back into a man.<br>That awkward moment when the line above can be taken the wrong way (and it was completely UNintentional...) -Katerina Riley

That awkward moment when you wonder if the Raven messages aren't the medieval version of twitter. - Emma

That awkward moment when you realize Arthur will be dead in 3 episodes.  
>That awkward moment when Mordred walks in on Merlin and Gaius' conversation about him.<br>That awkward moment when you've come to the conclusion that there will be no reveal or that it will come right as Arthur dies.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin is the reason Mordred goes over to the dark side. -ARoomFullOfMonkeys<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward Moments for Episode after "With All My Heart" (which I can't recall the name of - kindness of strangers, maybe?) I haven't proofread any of these so as to avoid spoilers.<strong>

That awkward moment when the Great Dragon didn't come.  
>That awkward moment when Morgana found Merlin up on the roof.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin did actually have to relieve himself.  
>That awkward moment where you actually thought Finna was evil for half the episode then changed your mind.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin will most likely turn Morderd against Camelot because he still doesn't trust him.  
>That awkward moment when there are onlylike 3 episodes left and you have no idea if they will ever do a magic reveal. - Guest<p>

That awkward moment when after watching the preview you think Mordred and Merlin are going to make a "Arthur killed our girlfriends" club, in the next episode. -Miss Wolf

That awkward moment when suddenly everyone uses Crow Mail.  
>That awkward moment when you're really starting to believe there will be no magic reveal.<br>That awkward moment when the old, magic woman ISN'T a love interest for Gaius.  
>That awkward moment when Merlin is never in Camelot anymore, he's too busy running around in forests.<br>That awkward moment when Merlin has never heard of a self-fulfilling prophecy... despite what happened with Morgana. -Alex and Perry

* * *

><p><strong>Submit your awkward moments below for the episode that aired last Saturday, 8 December. ;)<strong>


End file.
